Vertrauter Feind
by BASlC
Summary: Die Story spielt im siebten Schuljahr von Hermine und Draco. Die Gryffindor hat ganz neue Methoden um ihrem Lieblingsfeind beizukommen, was diesen jedoch sehr verwirrt. Wenn ihr erfahren wollt, warum Hermine Draco im Zaubertrankunterricht küsst, dann müss
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **_Trotz wiederholter Nachfrage bei J.K. Rowling, besitze ich die Rechte an den hier genannten Personen und Orten immer noch nicht._ _Ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld, und gebe alles nach getaner Arbeit wieder an o.g. Autorin zurück._

_Da ich keine Lust habe, dies bei jedem neuen Kapitel zu schreiben, gilt das für alle nachfolgenden Chapters._

:------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

**Vertrauter Feind**

Die Story spielt im siebten Schuljahr von Hermine und Draco. Die Gryffindor hat ganz neue Methoden um ihrem Lieblingsfeind beizukommen, was diesen jedoch sehr verwirrt.

Wenn ihr erfahren wollt, warum Hermine Draco im Zaubertrankunterricht küsst, dann müsst ihr schon lesen...

:-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:

Zaubertrankunterricht

Es war der 2. September und Hermine begann ihr letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Gemeinsam mit ihren beiden besten Freunden Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley kam sie gestern Abend mit dem Hogwarts-Express an, wie alle anderen Schüler auch.

Jetzt gerade eben sass sie mit Ron und Harry am Gryffindortisch und las im Tagespropheten, während sich ihre beiden Freunde über Quidditch unterhielten. Hermine konnte diesem Sport nie viel abgewinnen, natürlich war sie bei jedem Spiel ihres Hauses dabei und feuerte es auch nach Leibeskräften an, aber das musste doch auch wirklich reichen.

„Oder Hermine was sagst du dazu?", wollte nun Ron mit vollem Mund von ihr wissen.

Angewidert wich sie Rons Frühstücksei aus, das er mit jedem Wort ausspuckte.

„Zu was soll ich was sagen?", angeekelt sah sie ihren Rothaarigen Freund an.

„Ich habe gerade zu Harry gesagt, dass es eine Zumutung für uns ist, den Montag und noch dazu ersten Schultag, mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zu beginnen. Deine Meinung?", erwiderte Ron gelassen und stopfte sich noch eine Honigsemmel hinter her.

„Woher weißt du dass wir ne Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben?", wollte Hermine jedoch wissen, ihre Meinung behielt sie lieber für sich.

„Weil Ginny uns gerade die Stundenpläne gegeben hat.", erklärte er.

„Hm, währ das eigentlich nicht deine Aufgabe als Schulsprecher, diese zu verteilen?", wollte Hermine nun schmunzelnd wissen.

Ron hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft und war dieses Schuljahr gemeinsam mit Padma Patil aus Ravenclaw zum Schulsprecherpaar gewählt worden. Hermine hatte sich ehrlich für die beiden gefreut, denn so konnte sie sich ganz auf ihre kommenden Prüfungen vorbereiten und hatte keine lästigen Aufgaben nebenbei zu erledigen. Die zwei Jahre als Vertrauensschülerin hatten ihr gereicht.

„So niedrige Aufgaben überlasse ich den Vertrauensschülern. Also was sagst du nun dazu?", lachte Ron.

„Was soll ich den dazu sagen? Kann ich es ändern?", resigniert zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Aber das ist ja noch lange nicht das schlimmste, wie immer gemeinsam mit den Slytherins.", mischte sich nun auch Harry in das Gespräch ein.

„Jungs, lasst uns lieber gehen. Sonst zieht uns Snape gleich am ersten Tag Punkte für unser zu spät kommen ab.", unterbrach Hermine die aufkommende Diskussion.

„Als ob der jemals nen Grund gebraucht hatte, um uns Punkte abzuziehen.", maulte Harry, stand dann aber ebenfalls auf und folgte Hermine und Ron in die Kerker.

Wie jedes Jahr, bezog das goldene Trio die hinteren Tische auf der linken Seite des Klassenzimmers. Die Slytherins beanspruchten die rechte Seite des Kerkers, ebenfalls wie jedes Jahr. Der gewonnene Krieg gegen Lord Voldemord, der in den Sommerferien nach dem 5. Schuljahr seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und schließlich damit endete das Harry und Dumbledore den dunklen Lord besiegten, hatte nicht unbedingt zur Verständigung beider Häuser beigetragen.

Mit rauschender Robe kam nur ihr Professor für Zaubertränke herein.

„Guten Morgen Prof. Snape.", kam es durcheinander von den Schülern.

„Morgen Klasse. Wir beginnen in diesem Jahr mit dem brauen des Wehrwolfbanntrankes, die Zutaten finden sie in den Schränken und die Anleitung an der Tafel.", begrüsste Snape seine Klasse kurz und bündig. Mit einem lässigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes, erschien mit silberner Schrift die Zubereitung für den Trank.

Dreißig Minuten später und zwanzig Punkte weniger für Gryffindor, erfüllte eine laute Explosion den Kerkerraum. Nevilles Kessel war in die Luft gegangen und versprengte seinen Inhalt im Umkreis von drei Metern. Bei den betroffenen Personen, die etwas abbekamen, wucherten innerhalb von Sekunden haarige Furunkeln.

„Longbottom, sie sind der Inbegriff der Dummheit!", schrie Snape Neville wütend an.

„Jeder der etwas abbekommen hat, mitkommen in den Krankenflügel. Die anderen machen diese Sauerei weg.", zischte Professor Snape und verschwand mit einer Anzahl von Schülern aus dem Kerker.

Zurück blieben Harry, Ron, Hermine, Dean und Lavender von den Gryffindors sowie Pansy, Blaise, Millicent und Draco von den Slytherin. Der Ärger war vorprogrammiert.

Die Schlangen wollten einfach nicht einsehen, warum sie den Dreck eines Gryffindors beiseite räumen sollten.

„Vielleicht siehst du es ja dann ein, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich gesehen habe, wie du Neville was in den Kessel geschmissen hast.", zetterte Ron gegen Draco. Der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin hatte sich lässig gegen seinen Tisch gelehnt und bedachte die Gryffindors mit einem arroganten Blick.

„Kannst du das auch beweisen?", fragte er angriffslustig.

„Natürlich kann ich es nicht beweisen, aber ich habe es gesehen.", schrie Ron, seine Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte der einen überreifen Tomate, so gross war sein Zorn.

„Was _du _siehst und was _ich _tatsächlich gemacht habe, sind zwei Vollkommen unterschiedliche Sachen.", konterte Draco.

„Ron lass gut sein. Die ganzen Streitereien bringen doch eh nichts.", redete Hermine beruhigend auf ihren besten Freund ein. Dann beseitigte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Überreste von Nevilles Kesselinhalt.

„Richtig Weasley, hör auf deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin. Sie hat ja gerade eben bewiesen, was sie am besten kann. Anderer Leute Dreck weg machen.", höhnte Draco.

Doch noch bevor Harry, Ron oder sonst wer für Hermine eintreten konnten, war diese auf Malfoy zugegangen und stoppte kurz vor ihm. Einen Moment lang, spannte Draco seine Muskeln an und betrachtete den Lockenkopf vor ihm argwöhnisch. Als sie jedoch schwieg und ihn weiter einfach nur betrachtete, verlor der Slytherin endgültig die Beherschung.

„Was ist los, willst du mir wieder eine verpassen, wie in unserem dritten Schuljahr? Nur zu, kleines Schlammblut.", provozierte er Hermine.

„Nein Malfoy, ich habe andere Methoden um dich zum schweigen zu bringen.", bei diesen Worten stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern von Draco und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr sagt mir eure Meinung dazu.

LG

Basic


	2. Chapter 2

Hallöchen, hier bin ich wieder. Und mit dabei ein neues Kapitel.

**Dramine:**Freut mich, dass dir der Anfang gefällt. Und warum Hermine Draco wirklich geküsst hat, das erfährst du leider erst in einem späteren Kapitel.

**Hermine87:**Ob das was mit Mut zu tun gehabt hat, eher mit nicht nachgedacht. ;-) Und ob Draco danach schweigsam bleibt?

Vertrauter Feind Zusammentreffen 

Atemloses Schweigen herrschte im Kerkerverlies, das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertrankunterricht. Wie konnte Hermine Granger die Frechheit besitzen oder ihren gesunden Menschenverstand verloren haben, und Draco Malfoy küssen; ging es den anwesenden Personen durch den Kopf. Wobei das erstere ausschließlich nur die Slytherins dachten.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen, beendete Hermine den Kuss und sah einen perplex aussehenden Draco Malfoy vor sich stehen. Amüsiert beobachtete sie ihn einen Moment, sollte sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, ihn zum schweigen zu bringen?

Draco hingegen starrte sie ungläubig an, dann spannte er seinen gesamten Körper an, verengte seine sturmgrauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und beugte sich langsam und geschmeidig einige Zentimeter zu dem Lockenkopf hinab.

„Wage es nie wieder, deine dreckigen Lippen auf meine zu pressen. Hast du mich verstanden, Granger!", zischte er gefährlich leise. Er verpasste ihr einen heftigen Stoß gegen die rechte Schulter, was sie zum taumeln brachte. Ron der hinter ihr stand, konnte sie gerade noch stützen, sonst währe sie mit Sicherheit gestürzt.

Draco wandte sich ab und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Klassenraum. Die anderen Slytherin sahen sie einen Moment noch hämisch an, dann folgten sie den Malfoy-Erben.

„Was zum Merlin hat dich da gerade geritten, Hermine?", fassungslos blickte Ron sie an, nachdem Hermine wieder sicher auf ihren eigenen Füssen stand.

Diese senkte ihren Blick und betrachtete interessiert den Steinboden, bevor sie leise und kaum hörbar: „Ich habe keine Ahnung.", murmelte.

„Hermine, du hast gerade _Draco Malfoy_ geküsst. Warum?", fragte sie Harry.

„Ich habe seine ständigen Beleidigungen satt. Ich wollte ihn einfach nur zum schweigen bringen. Es hatte keine weitere Bedeutung.", rechtfertigte sie sich und sah sich angriffslustig im Kreis um.

Die anderen Gryffindors sahen sie überrascht an, dann jedoch zuckten sie mit den Schultern und gingen. Aber nun hatten sie Gesprächsstoff für die nächsten drei Monate.

Unsicher beobachtete der Lockenkopf ihre beiden Freunde, die sie unschlüssig ansahen.

„Meinst du nicht, dass eine Ohrfeige gereicht hätte ihn zum schweigen zu bringen?", fragte Ron, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und grinste.

„Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war genial.", lachte er.

Die drei saßen gerade beim Mittagessen als Ginny Weasley, Rons kleine Schwester und Vertrauensschülerin für Gryffindor, sich aufgeregt neben Hermine setzte.

„Ist das wahr, was alle sich erzählen?", fragte sie ihre ältere Freundin neugierig.

„Wenn du die Sache mit Malfoy meinst, ja.", erwiderte diese kurz angebunden.

„Du hast ihn also wirklich geküsst und ihm dann deine Liebe gestanden?", Ginny verkniff sich ein lachen. Hogwarts Gerüchteküche war am brodeln.

„Ich habe _was?_", fassungslos starte sie die Vertrauensschülerin an.

„Oh je, da hast du ja was schönes angerichtet.", mischte sich nun auch Ron in das Gespräch der beiden Mädchen ein.

„Das hatte ich wirklich nicht bedacht.", Hermine stierte mißmutig auf ihren noch fast vollen Teller.

Hermine war auf der Flucht. Sie hatte die neugierigen Blicke einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, die ihr die anderen Gryyfindors im Gemeinschaftsraum zugeworfen hatten. Nun irrte sie schon seit Ende des Abendessens durch Hogwarts. Insgeheim beschimpfte sie sich wohl gerade zum hundertsten mal, als eine dumme Gans. Wie konnte sie nur auf die Idee kommen, einen Draco Malfoy zu küssen um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen?

Überrasche deine Feinde mit etwas, dass sie nicht erwarten würden von dir, schoss es in Hermines Kopf. Wer hat das noch gleich mal gesagt? Sie kam nicht drauf, ihr Gedanken wurden zu sehr von einem blonden, eiskalten und gefühllosen Idioten aus Slytherin eingenommen.

Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, das ihr ein Kuss jemals soviel Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würde.

Schlecht gelaunt kam sie schließlich an den See. Hier konnte sie den anderen Schülern besser aus dem Weg gehen, da nur vereinzelt noch jemand am Ufer des fast schwarzen Wassers sass. Für Anfang September war es wirklich verdammt kalt.

Währenddessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Draco hatte sich in einen der Sessel gelümmelt, was so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Er hielt ein Buch über magische Verwandlungen in den Händen, las es jedoch nicht, was seine Augen verrieten, die sich keinen Zentimeter bewegten, sondern starr auf die Buchstaben vor sich blickten. Blaise Zabini der seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde ihm gegenüber sass, jedoch nicht beachtet wurde, wurde es zu bunt. Er stand auf, ging hinüber zu Draco und riss das Buch aus seinen Händen.

„Was ist los mit dir?", wollte Blaise von seinem besten Freund wissen.

„Gib mir mein Buch zurück, Blaise.", antwortete Draco leicht genervt.

„Warum sollte ich das tun, da du es ja eh nicht liest. Also nochmal, was ist los mit dir?", Blaise blieb hartnäckig.

„Lass mir doch einfach meine Ruhe, okay!", sagte er.

„Ist es wegen dem kleinen Bücherwurm?", fragte Blaise und an Dracos Reaktion, der sich abrupt aufsetzte, sah er, dass er genau ins schwarze getroffen hatte.

„So ein Unsinn.", wich Draco aus und setzte wieder seine undurchdringbare Maske auf, die ihm für einen Augenblick entglitten war.

„Naja, für ein Schlammblut hat sie ne recht ansehnliche Figur. Ich finde sie zwar nicht direkt hübsch, aber irgendwie niedlich. Von der Bettkante würde ich sie nicht schubsen.", redete Blaise ungerührt weiter.

„Weißt du eigentlich was für einen Scheiss du manchmal redest!", mit diesen Worten war Draco aufgestanden und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Innerlich verfluchte sich Draco aber, dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war. Nur sich selbst gestand er ein, dass in Grangers Kuss mehr als nur verwirrt hatte.

Draco war nach draussen gegangen, er brauchte dringend etwas frische Luft um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Tief in Gedanken versunken schlenderte er hinunter zum See, bemerkte im ersten Augenblick nicht die zierliche Gestalt, die sich an die alte, morsche Eiche gelehnt hatte. Er kam bis auf knapp zehn Meter an sie ran, ohne auch von ihr wahr genommen zu werden, als er sie bemerkte.

„Granger.", zischte er leise. Er verringerte den Abstand zu ihr und blieb direkt vor Hermine stehen. Erschrocken sah diese auf.

„Ich denke, wir sollten reden, Granger.", sagte Draco trocken.

Okay, auch diesmal ist es nicht besonders lang, aber das kommt noch. Ich persönlich finde es am Anfang immer am schwersten, doch läuft die Geschichte ersteinmal, dann geht es auch mit der Länge der Kapitel einfacher.

Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review.

Eure

Basic


	3. Chapter 3

**Monique:**Ich kann dir versichern, dass die nächsten Kapitel länger werden, da bis zum 8ten alles soweit fertig ist. Danke für dein Review.

**Nina-issaja:**Ach komm schon, so gemein sind meine Chliffs auch wieder nicht, es gibt schlimmere. ;-) Das Gefühlschaos wird für Draco noch viel schlimmer, also kannst du gespannt sein.

**Trory:**Hm, manchmal ist es eben die beste Methode auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, in dem man jemanden küsst.

**applegreen:**Da bin ich aber froh, dass du dich doch noch zum weiterlesen enschlossen hast. Ich weiss zwar nicht über welche Situation genau du gelacht hast, aber ich kann dir versichern, so sollte es sein. Würde mich jedenfalls freuen, wenn du weiterliest.

**Sweet-Teeni:**Find ich nett von dir, dass du mir ein Review hinterlassen hast, obwohl dir die Worte gefehlt haben ;-) Nur weiter so.

**Nimiuè:**Freut mich das dir meine FF gefällt, hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel, viel Spass beim lesen.

Vertrauter Feind Deal! 

Erschrocken hob Hermine den Kopf und sah in die sturmgraue Augen. Sie versuchte angestrengt sich seine Worte noch einmal in den Kopf zu rufen. Was hatte er eben gesagt? Hatte sie das richtig verstanden, er wollte reden? Mit ihr? Über was? Der erschrockne Ausdruck in ihren Augen wich und machte purer Verwirrtheit Platz.

„Du willst was?", fragte sie ihn deshalb verständnislos.

„Reden Granger. _Reden._", wiederholte er seine Worte, überdeutlich und sehr langsam, als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen würde.

„Mit mir?", fragte Hermine ungläubig nach.

„Welchen Teil an, ich will mit dir reden, hast _du _nicht verstanden? Oder siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden?", Draco war nun mehr als nur genervt, Granger war doch sonst nicht so begriffsstutzig.

„Welchen Teil ich nicht verstanden habe? Wahrscheinlich den, dass sich ein Malfoy mit einem einfachen Schlammblut unterhalten will.", auch Hermine konnte ihre Wut über die Arroganz des Slytherin nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Von _wollen_ kann nicht die Rede sein, eher von _müssen_.", stellte Draco seinen Standpunkt klar.

„So, über was _müssen _wir beide den bitte reden?", fragte Hermine ironisch.

„Das weißt du sehr genau. Tust du nur so blöd oder bist du es tatsächlich?", zischte Draco.

„Ich denke nicht, dass man einen Austausch von Beleidigungen als Gespräch bezeichnen kann. Also werde ich dieses _Gespräch_ beenden und zurück ins Schloss gehen. Schönen Abend.", erwiderte sie zornig.

Hermine stieß sich von der alten, morschen Eiche ab und ging an Draco vorbei. Als sie bereits einige Meter weg von ihm war, hörte sie ihn rufen.

„Warum hast du mich in Zaubertränke geküsst?", Draco konnte nicht anders, diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schließlich schon den ganzen Tag.

Langsam drehte sich Hermine herum, sah ihn einen Moment abschätzend an, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich hatte eben Lust dazu.", dann wirbelte sie herum und mit schnellen Schritten lief sie Richtung Schloss.

Draco sah ihr überrascht nach. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, mit jeglicher Art von Erklärungen oder Ausflüchten, aber nicht mit _dieser_ Antwort. Seit wann machte Granger etwas, wozu sie Lust hatte? So spontan? Und warum zum Merlin verwirrte ihn ihre Antwort so sehr?

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen den Baum, bereute es aber sofort, als er den Schmerz spürte, der sich von seinem Handgelenk bis rauf zur Schulter zog.

„Verdammtes, kleines Biest." murmelte Draco schließlich und rieb sich abwesend seine schmerzende Hand.

Am nächsten morgen beim Frühstück sass Hermine tief in einem Buch über Arthematik versunken am Gryffindor Tisch. Ihre Aufmerksam wurde jedoch schlagartig auf einen kleinen Rotschopf gelenkt, der sich schwungvoll neben sie fallen lies und dabei ihr Glas mit Orangensaft über den Tisch verteilte. Hermine schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihr Buch in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor der süße, klebrige Saft die Seiten erreichten.

„Guten morgen, Ginny.", erwiderte sie sauer.

„Morgen Herm, sorry wegen dem Saft. Aber ich muss dir was erzählen, dass dich mit Sicherheit sehr freuen wird.", fing Ginny auch gleich ohne Punkt und Komma an zu reden. Wie selbstverständlich nahm sie danach Hermines Kaffeetasse und nahm einen grossen Schluck davon.

„Brauchst du Milch und Zucker zu _meinem_ Kaffee?", fragte sie ihre Freundin ironisch.

„Danke, Zucker reicht vollkommen.", erwiderte diese frech grinsend.

Hermine musste nun ebenfalls lachen, sie schaffte es nie lange, Ginny böse zu sein. Was diese auch wusste und es ab und an recht ausnützte.

„Also, was willst du mir den so dringendes sagen?", nahm Hermine ihr Gespräch wieder auf, nachdem sie Ginny ihren Kaffee großzügig überlassen hatte und sich eine neue Tasse eingeschenkt hatte.

„Was? Ach ja..", Ginny drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zu Hermine und sah sie nun strahlend an. „Also ich habe gerade Dean getroffen und der hat mir erzählt, dass Dennis ihm gesagt hat...", plapperte Ginny munter drauf los.

„Ginny, komm auf den Punkt.", bat sie Hermine, deren Aufmerksam langsam nachlies.

„Okay, okay. Kein Grund gleich so schnippisch zu werden.", wandte Ginny leicht beleidigt ein, fuhr aber gleich weiter fort. „Jedenfalls hat einer aus der zweiten Klasse, wie heisst er den noch gleich?", angestrengt versuchte Ginny auf den Namen zu kommen.

„Ist doch auch egal, was ist den nun mit dem Zweitklässer?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig weiter, langsam kam ihr der Verdacht, dass ihre Freundin sie mit Absicht auf die Folter spannte.

„Der hat zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall mitbekommen. Nicht das er gelauscht hätte, er ging einfach hinter ihnen als er zu seinem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung wollte und da...", Ginny bemerkte Hermines warnenden Blick, „ist ja auch egal. Auf alle Fälle hat Dumbledore und McGonagall davon gesprochen, den Siebtklässern Extra Unterricht zu geben, damit sie auf Ihre N.E.W.Ts vorbereitet sind. Das heisst also für dich, du wirst vollkommen in deiner Lernerei unterstützt.", schloss Ginny.

„Wir sollen also Extra Unterricht bekommen? Hm, ja das ist gar keine schlechte Idee. So könnten es Harry und Ron auch schaffen, ihr Pensum zu bewältigen und würden nicht immer auf den letzten Drücker lernen.", erinnerte sich Hermine.

„Naja, ich denke nicht, dass die beiden so begeistert davon sind wie du. Sieh sie dir doch mal an.", meinte Ginny und deutete auf die beiden Jungs, die ihnen gegenüber saßen und das Gespräch der beiden Mädchen verfolgt hatten

Harry war etwas bleich um die Nase und starrte sie mit grossen, ungläubigen Augen an. Ron sah auch nicht besser aus, er hatte den Mund weit aufgerissen und Hermine konnte sein Frühstück genau erkennen.

„Und wann soll ich bitte noch für Quidditch trainieren?", erregte sich Harry.

„Und ich habe schließlich auch noch Schülersprecheraufgaben zu erledigen!", pflichtete Ron seinem besten Freund bei.

„Tja Jungs, da müsst ihr durch.", meinte Ginny nur abwesend, griff über den Tisch, schnappte sich Harrys Croissant und biss genussvoll hinein.

Harry und Rons schlimmster Alptraum wurde dann auch knapp eine halbe Stunde von McGonagall selbst bestätigt, als sie in ihrem Unterricht für Verwandlung sassen. Selbst Rons Einwand, er müsse wohl sein Schulsprecheramt nierderlegen, um diesen gewaltigen Anforderungen nachzukommen, half ihm nicht weiter. Es stand fest, die gesamten Schüler der siebten Klasse sollten dreimal die Woche Extraunterricht bekommen. Auch die Schulsprecher.

Hermine verstand beim besten Willen nicht, warum sich ihre Freunde darüber so aufregten. Es wahren doch jeweils nur 2 Stunden nach dem regulären Unterricht und lernen mussten sie sowieso irgendwann, ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Schwungvoll schrieb Hermine das letzte Wort für ihren eineinhalb Meter langen Zaubertrankaufsatz, rollte das Pergament dann zusammen und sah zu ihren beiden Freunden. Diese jedoch hatten kaum dreißig Zentimeter geschafft.

„Ich für meinen Teil bin fertig mit den Hausaufgaben.", lies sie die Jungs wissen.

„Mhm, schön für dich.", murmelte Ron und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Aufsatz.

Da Harry und Ron wohl nicht unter zwei Stunden fertig sein würden mit ihren Hausaufgaben, entschloss sich Hermine, „Hogwarts. A History" zum 97mal zu lesen.

„Hey Hermine, ich hab da mal eine Frage an dich. Kann Malfoy küssen?", wurde sie jedoch zehn Minuten später von Parvati unterbrochen.

Gereizt zog Hermine eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, verdrehte die Augen und lies zu guter letzt noch einen tiefen Seufzer los. Wann würde das endlich ein Ende haben?

„Nun sag doch schon.", drängte das neugierige Mädchen weiter.

„Parvati, wenn du so scharf darauf bist zu erfahren wie Malfoy küsst, dann versuch es doch einfach selbst. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich lese.", erwiderte sie gereizt.

Beleidigt zog ihre Mitschülerin ab, jedoch nicht ohne vorher ein „eingebildete Ziege" in Hermines Richtung loszulassen.

„Ron wie lautet das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad?", fragte der Lockenkopf ihren Freund. Ein entspannendes Bad würde jetzt genau das richtige sein.

„Warum?", fragend hob er seinen Kopf.

„Weil ich mir gerade überlegt habe, das ich im Vertrauensschülerbad am besten Parvati ersäufen könnte.", antworte Hermine genervt. „Natürlich nicht. Ich will ein Bad nehmen.", klärte sie schließlich auf, als sie die entsetzten Blicke ihrer beiden Freunde bemerkte.

„Du bist aber keine Vertrauensschülerin mehr.", klärte sie Ron mit einem kleinen lächeln auf.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Ich weiss selber, dass das Bad nur Vertrauens- und Schülersprecher benützen dürfen. Aber du könntest doch für mich mal eine kleine Ausnahme machen.", schmeichelte Hermine dem Rotschopf.

„Herm, das verstößt gegen die Regeln.", antwortete Ron gespielt entrüstet. „Aber wenn ich einen kleinen Blick auf deinen Aufsatz werfen dürfte, könnte ich vielleicht wirklich ne kleine Ausnahme machen.", fügte er blinzelnd hinzu.

„Vergiss es Ron, dann frage ich eben Ginny nach dem Passwort.", antwortete Hermine.

„Da wirst du Pech haben, sie scheint nämlich gerade sehr beschäftigt zu sein.", mischte sich nun auch Harry in das Gespräch ein. Ron und Hermine folgten seinem Blick und sahen Ginny mit Dean eng beieinander auf dem Sofa sitzen.

„Dean, wenn du nicht sofort deine Hand vom Knie meiner Schwester nimmst, breche ich sie dir. Und zwar auf Muggelart!", schrie Ron wütend quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ron, misch dich nicht immer in meine Angelegenheiten!", rief Ginny nicht minder wütend zurück, sprang auf und verliess den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ron, deine Schwester ist kein kleines Kind mehr, sie ist mittlerweile alt genug.", tadelte ihn Hermine.

„Selbst wenn sie deiner Meinung nach schon alt genug ist, sie ist dennoch meine kleine Schwester.", erklärte er seiner Freundin und schenkte Dean einen vernichtenden Blick, bevor dieser die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hochstieg.

Hermine sah ein, dass sie Ron auf diesem Gebiet nicht mit logischer Argumentation bei kommen konnte und wechselte wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema.

„Okay, du sagst mir das Passwort und darfst dir dafür meinen Aufsatz durchlesen. Aber nur durchlesen und nicht abschreiben. Einverstanden?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Okay, fairer Deal.", stimmte Ron ihr zu.

Zehn Minuten später stand Hermine im fünften Stock, vor der Tür zum Vertrauensschülerbad und murmelte „Vanilleduft".

Zur selben Zeit in den Kerkerräumen des Schlosses, spielte Draco Malfoy ebenfalls mit dem Gedanken, ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen, um lästige Gedanken zu vertreiben. Gedanken die sich den ganzen Tag um einen kleinen, wichtigtuerischen Bücherwurm aus Gryffindor drehten.

Seid doch so lieb und schreibt mir kurz eure Meinung, dann geht es auch schneller mit dem updaten.

LG

Basic


	4. Chapter 4

Hallöchen, hier bin ich wieder. Und mit dabei ein neues Kapitel, aber dem nicht genug, es wurde sogar gebatert! Jaaa, ich habe endlich jemanden gefunden und diese "undankbare" Aufgabe übernimmt

**HANNA **

ab jetzt für mich. Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Dich!

**Trory:**Nun, ich würde sagen, dass deine Vermutung gar nicht mal so falsch war. Hier kommt auch schon die Auflösung.

**SFMK:**Freut mich, dass du einfach mal so reingeschnuppert hast und sie dir gefällt. Ich denke, es war schnell genug, oder? Danke jedenfalls für dein liebes Review.

**Hanna:**Okay, du kennst dieses Kapitel ja bereits. Jedenfalls nochmal Danke für deine Mühe und wir hören wieder voneinander. Jetzt wünsch ich dir erstmal nen schönen Urlaub und gut Erholung, du kannst es brauchen? lol

**Nina-issaja:**Über dein Review und das ganz tolle Lob hab ich mich echt gefreut. Ich glaube so ein schönes Kompliment hab ich schon lange nicht mehr bekommen und ich laufe jetzt bestimmt 5 cm größer durch die Gegend. Danke. Da hast du mit Sicherheit Recht, dass es Draco auch nicht mehr zusteht, aber ... lies einfach selbst. Hoffe dir gefällt das neue Chap und ich bekomm wieder so ein liebes Review von dir. ;-)

**Severus4ever:**Lach, die Idee mit dem Quitscheentchen ist genial. Stell mir das echt süss vor. Nun ja, heute wird sich wohl eher Malfoy an Hermine rächen, aber lies am besten einfach selbst. Freut mich jedenfalls, dass dir meine Idee gefällt.

**Monique: **Danke dir, find ich super das dir meine Story gefällt. Und auch danke dafür, dass auch wenn du nicht wusstest was du dazu sagen sollst, mir ein Review hinterlassen hast.

**AN DIE SCHWARZLESER:****Euch auch viel Spass am lesen!**

_**Vertrauter Feind**_

_Badespass _

Spielerisch drehte Hermine an den vielen verschiedenen Hähnen, die an einer Seite des Beckens eingelassen waren. Schnell hatte sie sich für eine Kombination aus zitronengelben Seifenblasen, hellrosa Badeschaum und einem Duft der an grünen Apfel erinnerte entschieden.

Während das Wasser zusehend das Becken füllte, ging Hermine zu den aus Weidenholz geflochtenen Liegen und zog sich aus. Sie schlang ihr großes, weißes Badehandtuch um ihren zierlichen Körper und setzte sich auf eine der Liegen. Hermine drehte den Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite, griff sich mit beiden Händen in den Nacken und massierte ihre verspannte Nackenmuskulatur. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen.

Mit einem lauten seufzen stand sie schließlich auf, ging hinüber zu dem nun vollen Becken und lies sich langsam in das warme Wasser gleiten. Zügig schwamm die Gryffindor auf die andere Seite, lehnte sich an den Beckenrand, legte ihren Kopf auf die Unterarme und schloss wieder die Augen. Wie herrlich doch diese Ruhe war, niemand der sie mit dämlichen Fragen nervte. Einfach nur entspannend.

Währenddessen durchquerte Draco weiter unten im Schloss gerade die Eingangshalle. Wäre er nicht Draco Malfoy und hätte einen Ruf zu wahren, hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich aus lauter Vorfreude auf ein entspannendes Bad gepfiffen. So jedoch begnügte er sich damit, die ihm entgegenkommenden Schüler und Schülerinnen keines Blickes zu würdigen und sie ohne Beleidigungen von seiner Seite her, weitergehen zu lassen. Einige sahen ihn verwundert hinterher, da es nicht gerade seiner Art entsprach, aber warum sich beschweren? Draco wurde sich seiner Macht wieder bewusst die er ausstrahlte. Schließlich war er ja auch ein Malfoy, der alles und jedes bekam, wenn er es wollte. So wie auch das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad im fünften Stock. Es gab niemanden aus Slytherin der ihm eine kleine Gefälligkeit ausschlagen konnte.

Weitere fünf Minuten später stand er dann auch schon vor der Tür des Vertrauensschülerbades und nannte das Passwort: "Vanilleduft".

Lautlos schwang die Türe auf und Draco ging hinein.

Verwundert blieb er vor dem grossen Becken, das mit großen Quietschgelben Seifenblasen und einem schrecklich Babyrosaschaum bedeckt war, stehen. Was zum Merlin hatte das zu bedeuten? Doch bevor Draco sich Gedanken darüber machen konnte, warum das große Becken bereits mit Wasser gefüllt war, kam eben in dieses Bewegung. Er betrachtete einen Moment die Wellen die sich am Rand des Beckens brachen, bevor ein brauner Haarschopf prustend aus dem Wasser direkt gegenüber am anderen Beckenrand auftauchte. Diese Person machte Anstalten aus dem Becken rauszuklettern. Lange, braune Haare klebten an ihrem nackten Rücken, von dem langsam das Wasser abperlte. Draco kannte diese Person, ohne ihr Gesicht gesehen zu haben, er wusste es aus einem unbestimmten Instinkt heraus, dass es sich bei dieser zierlichen Person um die besserwisserische Miss Oberschlau aus Gryffindor handelte.

"Granger, ich an deiner Stelle würde sofort wieder ins Wasser steigen!", rief er ihr zu.

Hermine erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, dann lies sie ihren Oberkörper wieder in das warme Nass gleiten. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder doch?

Langsam drehte sich das Mädchen nun um, immer darauf bedacht, das genug Schaum um sie herum war.

"Malfoy, du mieser...dreckiger, ..wiederlicher...kleiner Spanner.", zischte sie zu ihm hinüber, als sie ihn entdeckte, seine Stimme hatte sie längst erkannt.

Malfoy der in dieser Situation eindeutig die bessern Karten in der Hand hielt, verschränkte grinsend die Arme.

"Heute sind wir aber mal wieder freundlich. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung, ich hatte nicht vor zu spannen, sondern wollte einfach nur ein Bad nehmen.", erwiderte er mit einen typischen Slytherin-Lächeln.

"Ein Bad nehmen? Das hier ist das Bad der Vertrauensschüler und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bist du keiner mehr.", giftete sie in weiter aus sicherer Entfernung an.

"Du auch nicht.", war Dracos knappe Antwort.

Darauf fiel ihr nun wirklich nichts mehr ein, was sollte sie dazu auch noch sagen, er hatte ja Recht. Und Hermine hasste es, ihm Recht geben zu müssen.

Unsicher sah sich Hermine in dem Bad um, wie zum Merlin sollte sie hier wieder heraus kommen.

"Könntest du vielleicht einen Moment vor die Tür gehen, damit ich mich anziehen kann. Wenn ich fertig bin, kannst du dein Bad nehmen.", schlug der Lockenkopf einen versöhnlicheren Ton an.

"Nenn mir einen Grund warum ich das tun sollte?", sagte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

"Weil ich sonst nicht heraus komme und du dein Bad somit vergessen kannst.", giftete sie zurück.

"Ich habe Zeit.", meinte er knapp.

"Ich auch.", schnippte sie zurück und drehte im demonstrativ ihren Rücken zu.

"Aber natürlich könnte ich auch gleich ein Bad nehmen ohne das ich auf deine Anwesenheit Rücksicht nehme.", sagte er wie zu sich selbst.

Aufgebracht wirbelte Hermine herum. "Das wirst du mit Sicherheit nicht tun...ich meine...also...das geht doch nicht.", stotterte sie.

"So prüde? Aber okay, dann lass uns doch den günstigen Zeitpunkt für ein kleines Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel nützen. Da du ja nicht heraus kommen möchtest, solange ich hier stehe. Und ich nicht gehen werde, solange du mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet hast.", schlug er Hermine vor.

"Ich werde dir gar keine Fragen beantworten.", versicherte sie Draco.

Langsam setzte sich Draco auf den gekachelten Boden, schlang seine Arme um die Knie und betrachtete das Mädchen im Becken.

"Wie du meinst. Wie gesagt, ich habe Zeit. Wird das Wasser nicht langsam kalt?", fragte er sie scheinheilig.

"Nein, es ist nicht kalt.", erwiderte sie bockig und drehte ihm ihren Rücken wieder zu.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte Hermine ein ganz anderes Problem als das kälter werdende Wasser. Der Schaum fing langsam an sich zu zersetzten und somit ihre Sicherheit, dass Draco ihren nackten Körper nicht sehen konnte.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich wieder um, tatsächlich hatten beide die letzten zwanzig Minuten damit verbracht sich weder anzusehen, noch anzusprechen.

"Du könntest dich ja wenigstens umdrehen, damit ich raus kann.", schlug sie ihm zaghaft vor.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich, bevor er antworte. "Ja das könnte ich tun, aber warum sollte ich? Es sei denn, du würdest mir meine Frage beantworten.", meinte Draco.

"Und die währe?", Hermine versuchte ein aufeinander klappern ihrer Zähne zu vermeiden, langsam wurde ihr wirklich kalt.

"Warum hast du mich geküsst?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

"Merlin, diese Frage hab ich dir bereits beantwortet.", erwiderte sie genervt.

"Okay, dann lass sie mich anders formulieren. Warum hattest du Lust mich zu küssen?", stellte er seine Frage.

Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Hatte dieser Typ den kein Einfühlungsvermögen? Solche Fragen sollten verboten werden, einem zu stellen.

"Weil...weil mir nichts Besseres eingefallen ist dich zum schweigen zu bringen.", stotterte sie schließlich und betrachtete eingehend die Wasseroberfläche.

"Das hat aber nichts mit Lust zu tun. Du sagtest du hättest Lust gehabt mich zu küssen.", stellte er richtig.

"Dann habe ich mich eben falsch ausgedrückt.", sagte Hermine.

"Irgendwie kaufe ich dir das nicht ab. Aber keine Angst, ich habe Zeit. Sag mal, ist das etwa ein Muttermal auf deinem linken Brustansatz?", erwiderte er amüsiert.

Erschrocken sah Hermine an sich herunter, bevor sie ihre Arme um den Körper schlang. Verdammt, es wurde wirklich Zeit das sie aus dem Wasser kam. Nur noch vereinzelt waren einige kleine Schaumberge zu sehen.

"Okay, ich hatte eben Lust dich zu küssen, weil mir dieser Gedanke in letzter Zeit öfter durch den Kopf gegangen ist und so kam mir die Gelegenheit gerade Recht. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe oder ähnliches. Ich wollte es nur mal ausprobieren, mehr ist wirklich nicht.", gestand sie schließlich und spürte wie sie rot wurde. Was konnte Sie den dafür, dass sie während der Sommerferien ab und zu mal an Draco Malfoy gedacht hatte? Und irgendwann kam es ihr halt mal in den Sinn, wie sich wohl die Lippen des Slytherin anfühlen würden. Das war nach einem langen Abend und zwei Flaschen Wein, die sie gemütlich mit ihren Eltern getrunken hatte. Aber seit dem hatte ihr diese Frage keine Ruhe mehr gelassen. Außerdem war das doch vollkommen natürlich, schließlich befand sie sich in der Pubertät, rechtfertigte Hermine ihre Neugierde vor sich selbst.

Mit einem kleinen grinsen auf den Lippen stand Draco auf und sah das Mädchen vor sich eingehend musternd an. Es war wirklich kaum mehr Schaum in den Becken und so konnte er sich ein genaueres Bild von dem Bücherwurm machen, was in den Schuluniformen an sich nie möglich gewesen währe. Und er musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Granger, wie sie nackt im Becken stand, viel besser gefiel als die, die immer in weiten Umhängen mit schwerer Büchertasche auf dem Rücken durch die Gänge von Hogwarts lief.

"Geht doch. Du kannst raus kommen.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und betrachtete das Portrait mit einer Nixe drauf, die ihm fröhlich zuzwinkerte.

Er hörte wie sich Hermine durch das Wasser bewegte und kurz darauf Wasser auf die Kacheln tropfen. Bevor sich Hermine jedoch ihr weises Handtuch um den Körper schlingen konnte, gönnte er sich noch einen Blick auf ihren schlanken Körper.

"Draco, wenn du dich nicht sofort umdrehst kannst du was erleben, sobald ich meinen Zauberstab wieder in Händen halte.", schrie Hermine ihn an, als sie seine musternden Blicke bemerkte und schnell hüllte sie sich in das Badelaken.

Draco hingegen drehte sich nun ganz zu ihr herum und kam schleichend auf sie zu.

"Du solltest keine Drohungen aussprechen, die du nicht halten kannst. Du bist vielleicht gut, ich aber bin besser.", zischte er ihr leise zu.

Hermine war einige Schritte zurückgewichen, drehte sich dann um, um an ihre Kleider zu kommen. "Du hast doch nen Größenwahn.", murmelte Hermine, als sie ihre Kleidung einsammelte. Anziehen wollte sie diese im Beisein von Malfoy mit Sicherheit nicht.

"Überlege genau was du sagst, kleine Granger. Schließlich hat dich mein Größenwahn auch nicht davon abhalten können mich zu küssen.", Hermine wirbelte herum als sie Draco dicht hinter sich spürte. Sie prallte direkt gegen ihn und war einen Moment benommen von dem Aufprall. Doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, schubste ihn beiseite und ging Richtung Tür.

"Bild dir darauf nichts ein. Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass es nichts von Bedeutung war. Und meiner Meinung nach, könnte ein Flubberwurm nicht schlechter küssen als du.", beleidigte sie ihn. Dann wandte sie sich um, öffnete sie und schlüpfte hindurch.

"Das ist doch jetzt wohl nicht ihr ernst. Sie vergleicht mich, Draco Malfoy, mit einem Flubberwurm. Hat sie das Mädchen noch alle! Ein Flubberwurm!", erregte sich Draco und sah fassungslos zu der geschlossenen Tür, durch die Hermine gerade verschwunden war.

Dann schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf, zog seine Kleidung aus und sprang mit einem eleganten Hechtsprung ins Wasser.

"Scheiße ist das kalt!", entfuhr es ihm, als er wieder auftauchte. Mit kräftigen Zügen kraulte er an den Beckenrand und lehnte sich wie eine Stunde zuvor Hermine es getan hatte, an den Rand.

"Ich hasse Apfelduft.", brummte er und stieg nun endgültig aus dem Wasser. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf ein entspannendes Bad.

Unschlüssig stand Hermine vor dem Eingang des Gryffindorturmes. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entschließen, in ihrem momentanen Gefühlschaos ihren Freunden unter die Augen zu kommen. Sie war stinksauer auf Malfoy, ihre mißliche Lage so schamlos auszunützen. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie ihm zu guter letzt doch noch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und in irgendeiner Art und Weise auch noch ziemlich nervös.

"Was ist den nun, willst du rein oder doch lieber draussen bleiben?", wurde Hermine von der fetten Dame aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Ich...ich weiss es nicht.", stotterte sie und sah das Portrait fragend an.

"Na ich würde sagen, du kommst besser rein. Ich sehe meine Schützlinge nicht gerne halbnackt auf dem Gang stehen.", meinte die fette Dame lächelnd.

Erst da bemerkte Hermine, dass sie immer noch nur mit ihrem Handtuch bekleidet im Gang stand. Sofort bekam sie einen knallroten Kopf, _so _konnte sie weder in den Turm gehen, noch hier draussen bleiben. Suchend sah sie sich in dem langen, matt erleuchteten Flur um.

"Ich komme gleich wieder, nicht weglaufen.", rief sie dem Portrait zu und lief den Gang entlang, zu einem Klassenzimmer von dem sie wusste, dass es seit längerem schon nicht mehr benutzt wurde.

Heftig atmend schloss sie die Türe und flüsterte leise: "Lumos", ein kleiner Lichtstrahl leuchtete aus ihrem Zauberstab auf und erhellte ihren näheren Umkreis ein wenig.

Hermine wollte gerade in ihre Unterwäsche schlüpfen, als sie ein leichtes scharren hörte.

Sie war nicht alleine im Klassenzimmer, irgend jemand war noch hier...

...und es geht weiter...

Bis demnächst

Eure Basic


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, ich schon wieder. Aber zum größten Teil habt ihr das **Hanna **zu verdanken, die sich mit dem betan echt beeilt hat und alle weiteren Kapitel mir schon wieder zurück geschickt hat. Also, ein großes Danke für die schnelle und meiner Meinung nach gute Arbeit.

So, die weiteren Kapitel werde ich erst ab 4 Reviews posten, ist das in Ordnung?

**Trory:**So, ich denke das du mit dieser Person am wenigsten gerechnet hast. Freut mich wirklich das es dir so gefällt.

**SFMK:**Find ich klasse, dass du so dabei bist. Und diesmal habe ich auch gar keinen Chliffhanger verwendet.

**Nina-issaja:**Okay, okay um weiteren Beleidigungen zu entgehen, hier das neue Kapitel, sogar ohne Chliffhanger diesmal. Mir ist eine schlagfertige Hermine auch lieber, aber in dem letzten Kapitel war es nicht möglich dies so umzusetzten. Ich denke mit dieser Person hast du mit Sicherheit nicht gerechnet. Wünsch dir viel Spass beim lesen und danke für dein liebes Review.

Vertrauter Feind _Geheimnisse_

Langsam lies Hermine ihren weißen Spitzenslip aus der Hand fallen und zog sich das Handtuch enger um ihren Körper. Zitternd sah sie sich in dem matt erleuchteten Raum um, konnte jedoch niemanden erkennen. Und dennoch wusste sie, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Wer ist da?„, rief sie zaghaft und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme eine Tonlage höher war als sonst.

Im ersten Augenblick herrschte weiterhin Stille, doch dann konnte der Lockenkopf wieder ein leichtes scharren hören, aus dem hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers.

„Egal wer da ist, komm raus oder ...oder. Ich habe einen Zauberstab.„, rief sie in die Richtung aus der sie das Geräusch gehört hatte.

Ja sehr schlau, Hermine. In einer Schule voller Hexen und Zauberer damit rum prahlen, dass man einen Zauberstab besitzt, wie einfallsreich; schoss es ihr im selben Moment durch den Kopf, als die Wörter bereits ihren Mund verlassen hatten.

„Hermine, bleib locker. Ich bin es, Ginny.„, kam endlich eine Antwort. Ihre Freundin kam nun hinter einem der Vorhänge hervor, murmelte etwas und sofort erleuchtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und spendete mehr Licht.

Erleichtert stieß Hermine die Luft aus ihren Lungen, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte.

„Verdammt Ginny, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du mich zu Tode erschreckt hast?„, fuhr Hermine den Rotschopf heftiger an als beabsichtigt.

„Kann ich nur zurück geben. Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand plötzlich hier auftaucht. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du es bist.„, schnippte Ginny zurück.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren, ist einfach nicht mein Tag heute. Aber was machst du hier?„, fragte sie versöhnlich.

Ginny kam nun langsam auf sie zu, musterte sie von oben bis unten und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was ich hier mache? Hm, ich wollte...ja also...ich wollte alleine sein, weil ich mich über Ron so geärgert habe. Aber was machst du hier? Nur im Handtuch?„, wollte sie grinsend wissen.

„Das ist eine verdammt lange und komplizierte Geschichte, über die ich im Moment nicht reden möchte. Verschieben wir es auf morgen. Lass uns zurück zum Turm gehen, ich ziehe mich nur schnell an.„, meinte Hermine.

Sie ging zurück zu ihrer Kleidung und wollte diese gerade anziehen, als sie Ginny davon abhielt.

„Warte Hermine, ähm...ich sollte vielleicht besser draußen warten.„, haspelte ihre Freundin, lief zur Tür und blieb dort einen Moment stehen und wandte sich wieder lächelnd zu Hermine um. „Ich sagte, ich warte _draußen_.„, wiederholte sie noch einmal eindringlich bevor sie durch die Tür hindurch schlüpfte und diese wieder schloss.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie verstand ihre Freundin nicht. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich nackt gesehen hätten, wenn sie die Familie Weasley im Fuchsbau besuchte, passierte das ständig. Irgendwie war das Verhalten von Ginny komisch.

Keine zwei Minuten später stand Hermine und Ginny wieder vor der fetten Dame, die den Lockenkopf zuzwinkerte und mit den Worten: „So gefällst du mir schon besser.„, nach der Nennung des Passwortes in den Turm lies.

Ron saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und spielte gegen Neville Zauberschach, wer gewinnen würde, stand im vornherein fest.

Ginny und Hermine ließen sich neben den beiden Jungs in je einen flauschigen, roten Sessel fallen.

„Wo ist Harry?„, fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit.

„Der ist schon schlafen gegangen, gleich nachdem du weg warst.„, murmelte Ron und konzentrierte sich auf seinen nächsten Zug.

„Aha, und seine Hausaufgaben?„, nervte sie ihren besten Freund weiter mit Fragen.

„Macht er wahrscheinlich morgen. Und ja Herm, meine habe ich gemacht.„, Ron konnte es nicht leiden, wenn ihn jemand beim Schach spielen störte.

„Ist ja schon gut.„, beleidigt starrte Hermine in das Kaminfeuer.

„Ginny wo warst du den die ganze Zeit.„, wollte plötzlich Neville wissen, er nahm es nicht so ernst mit seiner Konzentration, da es ihm eh nichts bringen würde.

„Spazieren.„, antworte sie schnell und kurz. Irgendwie hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass Ginny nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

„Schach matt!„, rief Ron und seine Dame schlug gerade auf Nevilles am Boden liegenden König ein.

„Wie war dein Bad?„, wollte Ron dann von seiner Freundin wissen.

„Frag nicht, ich gehe lieber auch ins Bett. Schlaft gut.„, mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen.

„Ich gehe dann auch mal, gute Nacht.„, verabschiedete sich Ginny.

„Warte mal. Also.. ich wollte dir nur sagen, also wegen vorhin, dass mit Dean. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber ... Naja...„, stotterte Ron rum.

„Schon gut Ron. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Aber ich versichere dir, mit Dean ist nichts.„, dann gab sie ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging ebenfalls in ihren Schlafraum.

„Wie sieht's aus, Neville? Noch ne Partie?„, wandte sich der Schülersprecher erleichtert an seinen Klassenkameraden.

„Wenn es sein muss.„, murmelte dieser und stellte die Schachfiguren neu auf.

Mißmutig lies sich Draco auf die Couch neben Blaise im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

„Schönes, entspannendes Bad gehabt?„, fragte dieser ohne von seinem Buch hochzusehen.

„Wie man es nimmt.„, murmelte Draco.

Überrascht hob Zabini seinen Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Welche Laus ist dir den schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen? Du solltest aufpassen, schlechte Laune kann chronisch werden.„, zog er seinen besten Freund auf.

„Spar dir deine dummen Sprüche. Mir ist gerade nicht nach lachen zumute.„, Draco legte seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehne und schloß die Augen.

Wieder zogen die Bilder von einer nackten Hermine Granger an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Wie sie zitternd im Wasser stand, ihre Haut die feucht im Fackellicht schimmerte und Wassertropfen von ihren langen, dunklen Wimpern hinabtropften.

Ruckartig setzte sich Draco gerade hin. _Das_ war definitiv nicht gut, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Solche Gedanken sollte er gar nicht haben.

„Draco geht es dir nicht gut?„, hörte er die nun leicht besorgte Stimme von Blaise.

Sein Kopf wirbelte zu seinem Freund rum und schnell bedeckte er mit den Händen seine Körpermitte. Wie sehr er auch die weiten Schulroben bei den Mädchen hasste, in diesem Moment dankte er Merlin dafür, _dass_ sie so weit waren.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Nur ne kleine Magenverstimmung.„, log er seinen Freund an.

„Vielleicht solltest du besser zu Pomfrey gehen?„, meinte Zabini und musterte seinen Freund.

Draco stand mit leicht nach vorne gebeugten Rücken auf und grinste Blaise an.

„Glaub mir, es ist nicht so schlimm, dass ich mir nicht selbst helfen könnte.„, mit diesen Worten verschwand er in Richtung Schlafraum.

„_Das_ glaube ich dir sogar.„, murmelte Blaise dem es langsam dämmerte, welche Art von _Magenverstimmung _Dracoplagte.

Beim Frühstück griff Draco verschlafen nach einer grossen Tasse Kaffee, die er bitter nötig hatte. Den schließlich hatte er die Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan und wessen Schuld das war, darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick suchend über den Gryffindortisch glitt. Sie saß zwischen Potter und dem Wiesel, beachtete aber die beiden nicht sondern las den Tagespropheten. Als hätte sie es bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurde, hob die Gryffindor den Kopf uns sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Draco verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee, konnte jedoch den Blickkontakt mit ihr nicht unterbrechen, wie gefangen sah er in ihre braunen Augen.

Auch Hermine senkte ihren Blick nicht oder wandte ihn ab. Sondern griff wie nebenbei nach ihrem Glas Orangensaft, setzte es an ihre Lippen und trank. Draco konnte sehen, wie sie den Saft hinunterschluckte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er dabei an alles nur nicht an gelben, klebrigen Nektar dachte. Lächelnd setzte sie das Glas wieder ab und fuhr sich mit ihrer Zunge verführerisch über ihre feucht schimmernde Oberlippe.

Draco konnte ein Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken, wusste Granger eigentlich was sie damit bei ihm bewirkte!

Doch noch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, war Hermine aufgestanden und kam nun langsam an seinen Tisch, immer noch dieses laszive Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Fast war er erleichtert, dass sie nicht auf ihn zusteuerte sondern Richtung Ausgang ging. Was hatte er sich nur eingebildet, das die Gryffindor den Mut aufbrachte und an den Slytherintisch gekommen wäre? Lächerlich.

Immer noch nicht ganz bei der Sache, aber doch um einiges gefasster machte sich Draco nun über das Frühstück her.

„Kommst du, wir müssen langsam.„, hörte er Blaise sagen, der aufgestanden war und bereits in Richtung großer Halle gegangen war. Malfoy bemerkte, dass er der letzte am Tisch war, stürzte eilig seinen Kaffee hinunter und folgte seinem Freund.

Doch dieser schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein, als er ebenfalls in die Halle kam. Doch stattdessen sah er die kleine Gryffindor an der Wand ganz in seiner Nähe lehnen.

Draco konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwie setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung ohne, dass er es wirklich wollte und plötzlich stand er ihr direkt gegenüber.

Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Locken fielen ihr in das schmale Gesicht, die Hände hatte sie hinter sich an der Wand abgestützt.

„Keinen Unterricht, Granger, hörte er sich selbst sagen und räusperte sich, als er bemerkte wie belegt seine Stimme klang.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, wegen gestern. Es war gemein von mir dich mit einem Flubberwurm zu vergleichen.„, murmelte sie. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und bernsteinfarbene Augen trafen auf graue.

Sie sind viel zu braun, dachte sich Draco, bevor er wieder in diesen unglaublichen Tiefen zu versinken drohte.

Nervös fuhr sich Hermine wieder mit ihrer Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Und Draco konnte nicht länger an sich halten. Mit einemmal war vergessen, dass sie nur ein Schlammblut war, besserwisserisch und mit Potter befreundet. Er senkte seine Lippen auf die ihren und drängte seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Stupste die ihre an, wollte sie herausfordern mitzumachen. Auch wenn er sie mit diesem Kuss überrascht haben sollte, so überraschte sie ihn nicht minder, als er spürte wie sie diesen leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Er umschloss ihre Taille mit beiden Händen und zog sie näher an sich. Draco spürte, wie Hermine erzitterte als sie so gegen seinen Körper gepresst wurde.

Atemlos löste er den Kuss und sog tief die frische Luft in seine ausgepumpten Lungen. Hermine jedoch, die mindestens ein Kopf kleiner als er selbst war, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals und fing sanft an die feine Haut mit ihren Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge zu liebkosen. Draco lies von ihren Hüften ab und stütze sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand hinter ihr ab, kleine Stromstösse schossen durch seinen Körper und ein irrsinniges Kribbeln machte sich in seiner Körpermitte breit. Ihre Hände hatten mittlerweile den Weg unter sein Hemd gefunden und reizten die empfindlichen Brustwarzen, bis sie schließlich hart aufgerichtet waren, aber das war längst nicht mehr das einzigste an Dracos Körper, was steif war. Er drängte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück an die Wand und rieb seinen Unterleib an ihren Körper. Draco spürte wie sie an seinem Hals lachte. Er senkte seinen Kopf ein kleines Stückchen weiter nach unten, wollte sie wieder in einem atemberaubenden Kuss verwickeln. Doch Hermine nutzte die unerwartete Gelegenheit und fing nun an sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Er spürte wie ihr heißer Atem immer wieder sein Ohr streifte und konnte sich nun kaum mehr beherrschen.

„Granger, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass uns jemand so sieht, sollten wir woanders hingehen.„, keuchte er.

Sie lies von seinem Ohrläppchen ab und sah ihm wieder in die grauen Augen, in denen nun ein Sturm zu toben schien.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte wieder ihre Lippen, dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich nach unten und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er nie zuvor bei einem Mädchen gekannt hatte. Draco spürte wie sich ihre kleine Hand, gegen die Beule unter seiner Hose presste und stöhnte gequält auf. Lange würde er es mit Sicherheit nicht mehr aushalten, doch er konnte sie ja wohl schlecht mitten in der grossen Halle flach legen.

Er beendete den Kuss und sah ihr in das gerötete Gesicht, auf die geschwollenen Lippen die auf seinen heftigen Kuss zurückzuführen waren. Er konnte und wollte nicht genug von ihr kriegen. Was hatte sie nur mit ihm gemacht. Langsam schob er seine Hand unter ihren Schulrock, streifte ihr Höschen beiseite und tauchte mit einem Finger in ihre Feuchte, ohne den Blickkontakt mir ihr zu brechen. Er beobachtete sie und begann langsam sein Tempo zu steigern und führte einen weiteren Finger in ihre Spalte ein.

„Draco!„, wimmerte Hermine. Sie schloss die Augen und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„_Draco!„_, er spürte wie er kurz selbst vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, dieses Mädchen brachte ihn um den Verstand.

„Draco, verdammt!„, rief diese Stimme wieder, doch diesmal war es mit Sicherheit nicht die Stimme von Hermine.

Verwundert öffnete er seine Augen und sah Blaise Zabinis Gesicht direkt über ihn. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Mann, was ist nur los mit dir. Ich versuche dich seit Minuten wach zu kriegen. Das Frühstück beginnt in 15 Minuten.„, rüttelte Blaise ihn nun vollkommen wach. Als er bemerkte, dass Draco nun so weit aufgewacht war, dass er jegliche Verantwortung für eventuelles zu spät Kommen von sich schieben konnte, verschwand er wieder.

„Frühstück hin oder her, ich habe andere Probleme.„, nuschelte Draco und lies sich mit einem seufzen wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken.

Dieser Traum war mehr als real gewesen, wie die deutliche Erhebung in seiner Schlafanzughose zeigte.

So ich hoffe ihr habt nicht wirklich gedacht, ich werde zu übermütig mir den beiden. Und sogar mal kein Cliff, bin ich nicht nett!

Eure

Basic


	6. Chapter 6

So, hier bin ich auch wieder und hab Ausnahmsweise auch mal nichts zu sagen. Außer viel Spass beim lesen.

**Nina-issaja:**Ui, eine Leidensgenossin. Den bei jedem Kapitel dieser Geschichte habe ich mindestens eine Kanne Kaffee und eine halbe Packung Zigaretten intus. Vielleicht ist das ja mein Geheimnis. ;-) Nun ja, dass mit den Kapiteln kann ich dir so genau auch nicht sagen, bis zum 8ten ist alles fertig auf meinem PC, Kapitel 9 ist in Arbeit und wieviele noch kommen? Keine Ahnung. Nur eines weiss ich mit Sicherheit, ich werde nicht über eine Beziehung der beiden schreiben, nur über das Zusammenkommen. Hoffe du bist davon nicht allzu enttäuscht.

**Trory:**Nun ja, ich denke das sich vielleicht Dracos Traum irgendwann in der Art erfüllen wird. Bin mir da eigentlich ziemlich sicher. Aber bis dahin ist es für ihn noch ein seeehrrr langer Weg.

**Severus4ever:**Was du nur wieder denkst, als ob ich die beiden wirklich in der grossen Halle, nee nee du, DAS wäre sogar mir zu heiss. Aber freut mich, dass ich dich doch ein wenig überraschen konnte. ;-)

**applegreen:**Freut mich, dass selbst wenn du nicht oft auf dieser Seite bist, mir immer wieder ein Review hinterlässt. Ähm, also ich muss gestehen das mir das Lied im Moment überhaupt nichts sagt. Ist das schlimm? Klar mag ich Marauder-Stories, lese sie sogar ziemlich gerne. Besonders Sirius (oh Wunder) hat es mir angetan, ich finde der wird immer so herlich chaotisch dargestellt und ist einfach zum lieb haben.

_**Vertrauter Feind**_ _Im Krankenflügel_

Ganz ungewöhnlich für Hermine verließ sie als eine der letzten den Gemeinschaftsraum am morgen. Sie hatte die Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen, wurde ständig durch Levanders lautes schnarchen oder durch wirre Träume geweckt. Dementsprechend war auch ihre Laune, an diesen für Anfang September ungewöhnlich schönen morgen. Die Vögel rund um Hogwarts hatten mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu zwitschern begonnen und die Krake unten am See tummelte sich friedlich im Wasser.

Doch Hermine war alles andere als fröhlich, sie fühlte sich schlapp und ausgelaugt. Irgendwie kränklich, was Hermine darauf schob, das sie gestern halbnackt durch das Schloss gewandert war. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an Unterricht konnte sie aufheitern. So schlenderte sie ganz nach dem Motto wenn ich heute nicht komme, dann komme ich morgen nach unten in die große Halle und lies sich neben Ron nieder.

„Mensch Herm, weißt du eigentlich wie spät es schon ist?„, fragte sie Harry über den Tisch rüber.

„Mhm.„, antwortete sie müde und starrte ihn verschlafen an.

Ginny die neben Harry saß schob ihr wortlos einen Becher mit heißen Kaffee, drei Stückchen Zucker und etwas Milch hinüber, genau wie es Hermine mochte.

Sie schenkte ihrer Freundin ein dankbares Lächeln und nahm einen großen Schluck der braunen Brühe. Als sie die Tasse wieder abgesetzt hatte, entfuhr ihr ein lautes niesen.

„Gesundheit.„, wünschten Ginny und Harry synchron.

„Also sei mir mal nicht böse Hermine, aber du siehst so aus wie ich mich fühle.„, zog sie nun auch noch Ron auf.

„Charmant wie immer.„, erwiderte sie gelangweilt. Sie wusste ja, dass Ron nicht ganz unrecht hatte, dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren halbgeöffneten Augen und ihr Haar war buschiger den je. Das lag daran, dass sie gestern mit noch feuchten Haaren ins Bett gegangen war und heute Morgen nicht die geringste Lust hatte sie irgendwie zu bändigen. Außerdem war sich der Lockenkopf nun ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich gestern tatsächlich eine Erkältung eingeholt hatte.

„Kann es sein, dass du dich gestern verkühlt hast, als du nur in einem Handtuch durch die Gänge gegeistert bist?„, wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

„Mhm, kann sein. Woher weißt du das überhaupt?„, horchte Hermine auf.

„Ähm...ja...ich habe es ihm heute morgen erzählt.„, antwortete Ginny schnell für Harry.

„Petze.„, Hermine spürte wie kurz die Wut in ihr aufkam, aber diese war auch genauso schnell wieder verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich wirklich nicht in der Lage, jetzt eine Diskussion darüber anzufangen, dass man als beste Freundin auch mal die Klappe zu halten habe. Aber so war halt nun mal Ginny, solche Dinge konnte sie einfach nicht für sich behalten.

„Ach komm schon Hermine, so schlimm ist das doch auch nicht.„, versuchte Harry sie aufzumuntern.

Sie nickte nur abwesend, es war heute eindeutig nicht ihr Tag, zu allem Überfluss fing jetzt auch noch ihr Kopf heftig zu puckern an.

„Du wolltest mir doch noch erzählen, warum du halbnackt durch Hogwarts gerannt bist. Was ist den im Vertrauensschülerbad passiert?„, fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Können wir das auf später verschieben, hab grade keine Lust zum reden.„, murmelte Hermine, griff nach ihrer Büchertasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu Arithmantik.

„Ich glaube, Herm hat es ganz schön erwischt.„, sagte Ron zu Harry und Ginny gewandt.

„Das könnte man auch doppeldeutig verstehen.„, lachte Ginny.

Draco Malfoy musste Prioritäten setzten, frühstücken oder einigermaßen ansehnlich aussehen. Er entschied sich für letzteres, nahm eine schnelle kalte Dusche, um die letzten Spuren der vergangenen Nacht zu beseitigen. Trocknete sich mit einem Zauberspruch die Haare, putze die Zähne und stieg hastig in seine Schulgarderobe.

Dann wurde es auch schon Zeit für ihn, dass er sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer machte. Er war es nicht gewohnt, sich in aller Eile fertig machen zu müssen und war deshalb auch der Meinung, dass sein äußeres heute so ziemlich auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt war. Seine Laune stand aber dem in keinster Weise nach, wer träumte schon gerne solche Sachen von und mit einem Schlammblut? Auch wenn es sich dabei um ein recht hübsches handelte, musste er sich zum wiederholten Male widerwillig eingestehen.

Draco hatte bereits die Kerker hinter sich gelassen, als er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, die Person auf der Treppe nicht bemerkte, die schlurfend diese hinaufstieg.

Er hastete ohne nach links und rechts zu sehen die Stufen hinauf und rempelte dabei die zierliche Gestalt an. Diese, nicht auf so rüpelhafte Vorgehensweise gefasst, taumelte und stürzte ein paar Stufen nach unten.

„Verdammte scheiße, kannst du nicht aufpassen!„, schrie Hermine dem Typen hinterher, der einfach weiter gerannt war. Ihr schriller Schrei jedoch lies ihn stoppen und er drehte sich verwirrt um.

„Malfoy...heute ist definitiv nicht mein Tag.„, murrte das Mädchen, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Was ist los? Warum sitz du hier mitten auf der Treppe?„, wollte er wissen. Nicht das es ihn interessiert hätte, aber schließlich konnte er jawohl nichts dafür, wenn sie meinte, dass heute nicht ihr Tag war.

„Falls es dir entgangen ist, vor einer Minute befand ich mich noch gehend und ein paar Stufen weiter oben auf dieser Treppe, bevor du kamst!„, schrie sie ihn aufgebracht an. Wenn er sich über sie lustig machen wollte, bitte. Aber bestimmt nicht nach dem gestrigen Abend, dass war eindeutig zu viel des guten.

„Ich verstehe kein Wort. Aber egal, ich muss zum Unterricht.„, antwortete Draco und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Draco Malfoy! Du hast mich gerade eben die Treppe runter geschmissen.„, stellte Hermine klar.

„Ich soll was haben?„, überrascht zog er seine Augenbraue nach oben und betrachtete sie einen Moment nachdenklich. Plötzlich huschte ein leichtes lächeln um seine geschwungenen Lippen. „Netter Versuch, Granger. Aber findest du deine Anmache nicht etwas plump?„, fragte er sie höhnisch.

Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Das war ja wirklich unglaublich. Wütend versuchte sie aufzustehen, spürte aber sofort einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrem rechten Sprunggelenk und ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr.

„Argh, mein Knöchel.„, wimmerte sie und robbte sich zum Geländer um sich daran hochzuziehen.

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich daran Schuld habe, dass du dir den Knöchel angeblich verstaucht hast? Ah verstehe, ich soll dich auf meinen starken Armen zum Krankenflügel tragen und als Belohnung bekomme ich dann einen Kuss.„, verspottete er das Mädchen, dass mittlerweile mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht am Geländer lehnte.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Deine Arroganz ist fast so groß wie dein Größenwahn. Und nun verschwinde, du kommst zu spät zum Unterricht.„, schnauzte sie ihn an und versuchte vorsichtig ihren Fuß auf zusetzten. Doch wieder war dieser brennende und ziehende Schmerz sofort da. Frustriert stöhnte sie auf.

Malfoy beobachtete ihren hilflosen Versuch voranzukommen. Sollte er eventuell doch Schuld an ihrer Misere haben? Konnte ihm aber auch egal sein, er war wirklich schon spät dran und würde es nie im Leben noch pünktlich zu McGonagalls Unterricht schaffen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, machte er etwas, dass er vor zwei Tagen für unmöglich gehalten hätte und ihm keiner glauben würde. Er ging die paar Stufen zu Hermine runter, griff nach ihrem linken Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schultern.

„Was soll das? Bist du verrückt.„, fassungslos sah der Lockenschopf den Slytherin an.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich es sogar, aber alleine schaffst du es nie zum Krankenflügel. Hast Glück, du hast nen guten Tag von mir erwischt.„, begründete er sein Handeln.

„Ohne dich bräuchte ich deine Hilfe gar nicht, dass ist dir schon klar, oder?„, fragte sie ihn zynisch.

Draco jedoch erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern legte ihr nun seinen rechten Arm um die Hüften und stütze sie. Ein leichter Hauch von grünem Apfel stieg ihm in die Nase, der warme Mädchenkörper schmiegte sich eng an ihn um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Bilder von seinem Traum letzte Nacht tauchten plötzlich wieder in seinem Kopf auf. Nicht daran denken, ermahnte sich Draco selbst.

Langsam stiegen sie die Treppe nach oben, Hermine hüpfte auf einen Bein durch Draco gestützt voran. Kann es eigentlich noch erniedrigender sein, gestern sah er sie nackt und heute war sie auf seine Hilfe angewiesen. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen?

Endlich hatten sie es geschafft, die Treppe nach oben zu kommen und wandten sich nun den langen Korridor zu.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch tragen, so brauchen wir nur das doppelte an Zeit.„, sagte Draco einige Minuten später, als sie noch immer mitten auf den langen Gang standen. Draco kam es so vor, als ob dieser nie enden würde und schließlich hatten sie noch zwei Treppen und drei weitere Korridore vor sich.

„Nein danke, so geht es schon.„, erwiderte Hermine und atmete heftig. Das war anstrengender als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Sie musste unbedingt was für ihre Kondition machen und nicht ständig über ihren Büchern sitzen.

„Granger, ich hatte eigentlich vor heute noch in den Unterricht zu gehen, also entweder ich trage dich jetzt zum Krankenflügel oder du gehst alleine.„, sagte Draco genervt.

„Dann gehe ich alleine.„, erwiderte Hermine starrköpfig.

„Wie kann man nur so stur sein? Was ist dabei wenn ich dich da hoch trage?„, fragte er sie.

„Ich will es nicht. Ist das für dich ein plausibler Grund?„, erklärte sie dem Slytherin.

„Schön.„, murrte er packte sie noch einmal fester um die Taille und ging wieder ein Stückchen.

Als sie am unteren Ende der nächsten Treppe angelangt waren, sah Draco erst skeptisch die Stufen rauf dann zu dem bockigen und sturen Mädchen neben sich, das sich näher an ihn gelehnt hatte. Sie atmete heftig und ihre Wangen waren von der Anstrengung leicht gerötet.

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir nur ziemlich schnuppe was du davon hältst, aber ich trage dich jetzt diese verdammte Treppe nach oben.„, sagte er und sein Ton deutete an, dass es ihm ernst war.

„Das wirst du mit Sicherheit nicht tun.„, antwortete Hermine, rückte etwas ab von ihm und sah Draco herausfordernd in die Augen.

Dieser hielt den Blickkontakt, zog amüsiert seine Augenbraue nach oben und lächelte.

„Versuch mich daran zu hindern.„, meinte er, dann hob griff er mit beiden Händen um ihre Taille und legte sie sich über die rechte Schulter.

Hermine die gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte, protestierte nun heftig, strampelte mit ihren Beinen und schlug mit den Fäusten wütend auf seinen Rücken ein. Das ihr Kopf nach unten hing, förderte nicht gerade die Besserung ihrer Kopfschmerzen und insgeheim bemitleidete sie sich, das ausgerechnet immer sie in eine solche Lage kommen musste.

„Halt jetzt endlich mal still oder willst du runterfallen, dir den Hals brechen und mir wieder alles in die Schuhe schieben!„, rief ihr Draco zu, legte einen Arm um ihre nackten Beine, um sie still zu halten. Das wilde Trommeln auf seinem Rücken ignorierte er.

„Es ist ja auch alles deine Schuld.„, erwiderte Hermine wütend, ließ es aber dann doch sein auf ihn einzuschlagen, als sie bemerkte das es nichts half und er sie dadurch nicht runter lassen würde.

Widerwillig musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie nun tatsächlich schneller vorankamen. Sie waren mittlerweile die Treppe hochgestiegen und gingen nun einen weiteren langen Flur entlang.

„Ich denke du kannst mich wieder runterlassen, es reicht wenn du mich bei den Treppen trägst.„, versuchte sie einen Kompromiss einzugehen.

„Und ich denke, dass es besser für uns beide ist, wenn ich dich den ganzen Weg trage.„, antwortete Draco. Dabei streichelte er langsam mit seiner Hand die Hermines Beine festhielt, von der Kniekehle bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel, nur um festzustellen, ob sie so weiche Haut hatte, wie es aussah.

„Nimm sofort deine Pfoten von mir!„, hörte er sie darauf zischen.

„Und was ist wenn ich das nicht tue?„, er lies seine Hand sogar noch etwas weiter nach oben wandern. Ihre Antwort darauf war ein schmerzhaftes Zwicken in seine Seite und Draco war sich sicher, dass er dort morgen einen blauen Fleck finden würde. Er beschloss, dass er sie nun genug gequält hatte und legte seine Hand wieder ruhig auf ihre Beine, um sie festzuhalten.

„Musst du eigentlich jede Situation schamlos ausnützen?„, fragte sie ihn zornig.

„Wenn sich einem die Gelegenheit bieten, sollte man diese auch nutzen. So würde ich das wohl treffender formulieren.„, erwiderte er amüsiert. Er liebte es, wenn er sie dazu bringen konnte auszuflippen.

„Du vergisst, dass es sich bei mir nur um ein dreckiges Schlammblut handelt, dass es nicht wert ist, angefasst zu werden.„, zog sie ihn mit seiner Einstellung auf.

„Im Gegenteil, da du es mir ja bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase reibst.„, zischte er Hermine zu. Er wusste schließlich als was er sie betitelte, daran brauchte sie ihn nicht immer zu erinnern.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter Richtung Krankenflügel, bis schließlich Draco das angespannte schweigen unterbrach.

„Langsam glaube ich, du benutzt das Schlammblutgerede nur als Schutzschild mir gegenüber.„, sagte er leise.

„Ich soll bitte was?„, antwortete sie fassungslos.

„Du betonst mir gegenüber immer wieder, dass du nur ein Schlammblut bist, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme. Aber was wäre, wenn mich das gar nicht mehr interessiert?„, fragte er die Gryffindor.

Hermine blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg, was hatte das den nun bitte zu bedeuten?

„Dann würde ich sagen, hat dein Vater siebzehn Jahre umsonst versucht, dir das einzutrichtern. Und ich denke nicht, dass du jemand bist, der seine Prinzipien so einfach über Bord wirft.„, sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht können wir das irgendwann mal ausdiskutieren, was meine Prinzipien sind und was nicht. Aber ich bin sicher kein Mensch nicht, der nur stur das verfolgt, was ihm eingetrichtert wurde.„, mit diesen Worten lies er sie langsam von seiner Schulter gleiten, balancierte das Gleichgewicht aus und wartete bis sie wieder sicher auf ihrem eigenen Bein stand. Verwirrt blickte sich Hermine um, sie hatte nicht mitbekommen das sie mittlerweile im Krankenflügel angekommen waren.

„Wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?„, fragte sie ihn und sah im dabei von unter her in die Augen.

„Ein anderes mal, vielleicht.„, erwiderte er und wich ihrem Blick aus, dann klopfte er an die verschlossene Tür die zum Krankenzimmer führte.

„Den Rest dürftest du nun alleine schaffen. Ich muss nun wirklich zum Unterricht.„, mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging den langen Gang zurück.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich nach. „Malfoy, danke für deine Hilfe!„, rief sie ihm dann hinterher.

Dieser wandte sich um, lächelte und nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er weiterging.

„Kein Problem, Granger.„, murmelte er.

Harry, Ron und Ginny besuchten Hermine in der Mittagspause im Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey hatte sich geweigert, Hermine eher zu entlassen bevor sie nicht ganz sicher war, dass ihr Knöchel wieder verheilt war. Die Gryffindor fand das zwar mehr als übertrieben, aber gegen den Medizindrachen, wie sie die Krankenschwester insgeheim nannte, konnte sie nichts ausrichten.

Als nun ihre drei Freunde das Krankenzimmer betraten, saß sie missmutig durch drei Kissen im Rücken gestützt, in dem weiß bezogenen Bett und bockte vor sich hin.

„Mensch Hermine, was machst du nur für Sachen?„, wollte Ron schließlich von ihr wissen, als sich alle nach ihrem befinden erkundigt hatten und sie als Antwort nur ärgerlich schnaubte.

„_Ich _kann für diese Misere gar nichts.„, erwiderte sie darauf gereizt. Sie ging sich langsam aber sicher selbst mit ihrer Laune auf die Nerven, aber was sollte sie machen.

„Wer den dann?„, wollte Ginny neugierig wissen.

„Draco Malfoy.„, antwortete der Lockenkopf kurz. Aber nachdem sie die bösen Blicke ihrer Freunde bemerkte, fügte sie ein rasches „aber er hat es diesmal nicht mit Absicht gemacht„, hinzu.

„Wers glaubt, der und ohne Absicht was machen.„, ereiferte sich Harry.

„Er konnte wirklich nichts dafür, er hat mich auf der Treppe nicht gesehen und ich habe auch nicht aufgepasst.„, erklärte Hermine.

„Seit wann muss man auch aufpassen, wenn man eine Treppe hochsteigt? Es sei denn, es kommt ein wilder Slytherin daher.„, gluckste Ginny, die das ganze mittlerweile mehr als vergnügte.

Irgendwie war Ginny überhaupt in letzter Zeit fröhlicher, als es manchmal zur Situation passte.

Als sich die drei wieder von Hermine verabschiedeten um in ihren Unterricht zurückzukehren, hielt Hermine ihre Freundin kurz zurück.

„Angenommen mich lässt Madame Pomfrey noch heute aus diesem verdammten Bett raus, hast du dann für mich ein paar Minuten Zeit, damit wir reden können?„, fragte Hermine.

„Klar, aber gerne. Ich muss dir nämlich unbedingt was erzählen, dass glaubst du mir nicht. Aber dazu später, jetzt erhol dich gut und lass dich von der Poppy noch ein bisschen pflegen.„, sagte Ginny, winkte ihrer miesepetrig dreinschauenden Freundin zu und verschwand.

„Ich habe dir auch was zu erzählen und _das _glaubst du mir ebenfalls nicht.„, murmelte Hermine.

Hm, wie wäre es den wenn ihr links unten auf den kleinen Buton drückt? Der beisst auch nicht und ihr würdet jemand damit sehr, sehr glücklich machen. Nämlich MICH!

Eure

Basic


	7. Chapter 7

So, hier bin ich auch schon wieder. Naja, hat etwas gedauert, aber irgendwie war mal wieder alles andere wichtiger, als mich an meinen PC zu lassen und die nächsten Kapitel hochzuladen. Egal, jetzt habe ich es ja geschafft.

Ihr seid echt die besten, habe mich wirklich über eure lieben Reviews gefreut. Alle mal durchknuddel!

**Nina-issaja:**Ja ja, ein jeder Mensch braucht seine Laster. Aber was soll man auch dagegen machen? Mich für meinen Teil, darf man in der früh vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee und Zigarette gar nicht ansprechen. Könnte in einen absoluten Streit ausarten.

Und zu deiner Frage mit Ginny, die wird hier in diesem Kapitel schon beantwortet. Hab mich schon gewundert, dass keiner was gefragt hat, nachdem sie so neben der Spur im Klassenzimmer war. So, dann will ich mich noch ganz doll für dein liebes und langes Review bedanken, hab mir das lachen nur selten verkneifen können. Hoffe auf ein weiteres dieser Art.

**Trory:**Da bin ich froh, das du das tragen als geil empfunden hast. Ich bin ja nach wie vor der Meinung, das es etwas langatmig war, der Weg in den Krankenflügel.

**Severus4ever:**Wow, Dankeschön für dieses super Kompliment, dass ich meine Personen so gut treffe. Was mir nicht immer ganz leicht fällt, muss ich gestehen. Was und wie Minerva dazu sagt und reagiert, erfährst du hier in diesem Kapitel. Den sie muss ja handeln, wenn jemand zu spät kommt und Draco trägt mit seiner „Dummheit" ein klein wenig dazu bei. Lies einfach am besten selbst.

**Corinna62:**Freut mich das dir die Geschichte immer besser gefällt. Wenn man ja erst einmal in der Handlung drin ist, macht es auch wieder mehr Spass zu schreiben. Der Anfang und das Ende ist immer das schlimmste, wie ich finde. Danke für dein Review.

**Teddy172:**Freut mich, dass du über meine Geschichte gestolpert bist. Die nächsten 2 Kapitel werde ich schneller posten, da sie ja bereits fertig sind und dann dauert das ganze immer etwas. Je nachdem wie ich Zeit und Lust zum schreiben habe. Mercie für dein Review.

**applegreen:**Ja das kann ich dir versichern, du hast mich glücklich gemacht. Ja das mit Draco war nicht ganz einfach zu schreiben, warum sollte er ihr den auch helfen? Alles wäre ein bisschen OCC gewesen, außer wenn er einfach weitergegangen wäre, aber das sollte er ja nicht. Naja, schieben wir es einfach auf geistig umnachtet. So, dann hoffe ich mal dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch wieder.

Vertrauter Feind 

_Gespräche _

Nach einer Diskussion, die Hermine ewig erschien, lies sich Madame Pomfrey erweichen und entließ die Gryffindor aus dem Krankenflügel. Nicht ohne sie jedoch zu ermahnen, sich zu schonen und einmal morgens und abends zwei Löffel des ihr mitgegebenen Heiltrankes zu schlucken. Hermine nickte, wie es sich für ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen gehörte, lies den nach Lakritze schmeckenden Trank in ihrem Umhang verschwinden und würde später einfach behaupten, ihn nicht mehr gefunden zu haben. Sie hasste Lakritze.

Es musste gerade Abendessenzeit sein, denn als Hermine ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand sie ihn komplett leer. Dank der medizinischen Fingerfertigkeit von Poppy, konnte Hermine ihren rechten Knöchel wieder voll belasten, nur eine weiße, elastische Binde stabilisierte ihr Sprunggelenk noch zur Sicherheit. Hermine lies sich in einen der roten, flauschigen Sessel fallen, wickelte die Binde ab und starrte danach ins Feuer.

Zehn Minuten später schwang das Portrait zur Seite und die ersten Gryffindors kamen vom Abendessen zurück, unter ihnen auch Harry, Ginny und Neville. Ron hatte sein verhasstes Schülersprecher- und Vertrauensschülertreffen.

„Hey Herm, na wieder alles fit?„, erkundigte sich Harry und sah auf seine beste Freundin runter, die es sich in dem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Jepp, mir geht es prima, nachdem ich endlich aus dem Bett und aus Madame Pomfreys Fürsorge entlassen wurde.„, grinste sie.

„Ähm Herm, lass uns doch ein paar Schritte um den See gehen, ja?„, fragte Ginny und Hermine erinnerte sich, dass sie ihr ja unbedingt was erzählen wollte.

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann später Harry.„, verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Freund, der ihr irgendwie nachdenklich hinterher sah.

„Harry, willst du Schach spielen?„, fragte Neville ihn, als die beiden Mädchen durch das Eingangsloch verschwunden waren.

„Mhm, von mir aus.„, murmelte Harry, ohne zu wissen, dass er heute Abend das erste Mal gegen Neville verlieren würde.

Die beiden Freundinnen hatten mittlerweile den See von Hogwarts erreicht und schlenderten gemütlich am langen Schilf entlang. Bis jetzt hatten sie nur über belangloses gesprochen, die ersten Tage des Unterrichtes und die bald beginnenden Nachhilfestunden für die siebte Klasse.

„Was wolltest du mir den eigentlich erzählen?„, fragte Hermine Ginny, als sie am Ufer stehen geblieben waren und über das schwarze Wasser sahen.

„Ja also, ich weiss gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Irgendwie habe ich mir das alles leichter vorgestellt.„, begann Ginny zögerlich.

„Hast du was ausgefressen?„, wollte Hermine besorgt wissen.

„Nein, dass nicht.„, lachte Ginny. „Du denkst in die verkehrte Richtung. Es geht um einen Mann. Genauer gesagt um meinen Freund.„, den letzten Satz hatte der Rotschopf so genuschelt, dass es ein paar Sekunde dauerte bevor ihn Hermine verstand.

„Du hast was? Seit wann? Wer ist es? Nun sag doch schon!„, drängte der Lockenkopf ihre Freundin neugierig. Das Ginny sich gut mit den Jungs aus Hogwarts verstand war kein Geheimnis, aber bis dato hatte sie jeden glaubhaft erzählt, dass sie noch zu jung für eine Beziehung wäre und sich nicht binden wolle. Und nun hatte es doch tatsächlich jemand geschafft, den kleinen Wirbelwind zu bändigen.

„Also, wir sind seit knapp einer Woche fest zusammen und du bist bis jetzt die einzige die es weiß. Ich wollte erst mit dir sprechen, bevor wir es Ron erzählen.„, fing Ginny an, die Fragen zu beantworten.

„Oje, Ron wird begeistert sein.„, warf Hermine ironisch ein.

„Mach mir keine Angst. Vor seiner Reaktion habe ich echt etwas Schiß.„, meinte Ginny.

Naja, er wird mit Sicherheit nicht begeistert davon sein, aber Ron wird sich auch wieder beruhigen, wenn er feststellt, dass es dir ernst ist. Und ich verspreche dir, Harry und ich steuern unseren Teil dazu bei, damit er dir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißt.„, beruhigte sie ihre Freundin.

„Ich weiss ja nicht, ob er sich danach noch von Harry beruhigen lässt.„, murmelte Ginny vor sich hin.

„Warum sollte er sich von Harry nicht...oh Merlin es ist Harry!„, schrie Hermine überrascht auf.

Ginny beobachtete ihre Freundin genau, nachdem sie ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, war es dem kleinen Rotschopf nun doch etwas mulmig. Aber Hermines Gesicht wandelte sich von geschockt auf überrascht und dann blitzten ihre Augen freudig auf. Sie schlang ihre Arme um die kleinere und umarmte sie innig.

„Ich freue mich riesig für euch beiden. Ihr passt super zusammen.„, versicherte Hermine.

Ginny war erleichtert, aber insgeheim hatte sie es gewusst, dass Hermine so reagieren würde.

„Danke. Tja, es hat ja auch lang genug gedauert bist Harry und ich zusammengekommen sind.„, erinnerte sich Ginny.

Hermine verstand, was ihre Freundin damit meinte. Schließlich war sie ja seit der ersten Klasse in ihn verschossen gewesen. Zwischendurch hatte es zwar den Anschein, dass sich Ginny's Gefühle gegenüber Harry gewandelt hätten, aber anscheinend nie ganz verloren waren.

„Wie seid ihr den nun zusammen gekommen?„, wollte Hermine wissen.

„Du weißt doch, dass Harry die letzten beiden Ferienwochen bei uns daheim war. Naja und irgendwie hat es sich ergeben, dass wir immer was zu dritt gemacht haben. Bis auf den einen Tag, da hat Mum Ron in die Winkelgasse geschleift, um ihm neue Umhänge anfertigen zu lassen. Als Schülersprecher musste er schließlich gut aussehen, du verstehst?„, zwinkerte Ginny ihrer Freundin zu.

„Oh ja, ich kann es mir bestens vorstellen. Deine Mum ist in diesen Dingen einfach göttlich.„, lachte Hermine.

„Naja, jedenfalls waren Harry und ich an diesem Tag an dem See, der an unser Grundstück grenzt. Wir haben geredet und rumgealbert. Als wir dann im Wasser waren, hat mich Harry in die Arme genommen um mich ins Wasser zu schmeißen und ich habe ihn geküsst. Ich konnte nicht anders, er sah einfach so süß aus. Naja und er hat den Kuss erwidert. So war das, seit dem Tag sind wir ein Paar.„, schloss Ginny ihre Geschichte.

„Du hast ihn einfach geküsst!„, fragte Hermine überrascht nach.

„Na hör mal, ich bin ja hier nicht die einzige die wild in der Gegend rumknutscht. Darf ich dich an einen gewissen Slytherin erinnern, der von einer Gryffindor durch küssen zum schweigen gebracht wurde?„, lachte Ginny.

„Erinnere mich nur nicht daran.„, bat Hermine ihre Freundin.

„Warum, war es den so schlimm?„, grinste Ginny.

„Reden wir nicht darüber.„, meinte Hermine kurz.

Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich mittlerweile auf einen Stein, der nahe am Ufer lag, hingesetzt und starrten schweigend über das Wasser. Der Mond war aufgegangen und der aufkommende Wind lies das Wasser des Sees kräuseln.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen Draco Malfoy?„, wollte Ginny nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wissen. Entgeistert sah Hermine ihre Freundin an.

„Ich glaub ich habe deine Frage nicht richtig verstanden.„, antwortete sie,

„Du hast mich schon genau verstanden. Malfoy mag zwar eingebildet, hochnäßig und was weiß ich noch alles sein, aber er sieht ziemlich gut aus. Und seit sein Vater in Askaban sitzt und Voldemord nicht mehr existiert, hat er sich doch geändert. Er ist nicht mehr so gehässig.„, versuchte Ginny zu erklären.

„Aber Malfoy bleibt eben Malfoy. Er ist ein kleiner, widerlicher Spanner der sich Wunder was weiß ich, auf sich einbildet.„, schimpfte Hermine vor sich hin.

„Das mit dem Spanner musst du mir erklären„, antwortete Ginny.

„Ich sag nur: Vertrauensschülerbad.„, murrte Hermine.

„Nein! Er war der Grund warum du halbnackt durch Hogwarts gerannt bist? Ist ja witzig.„, lachte Ginny.

„Dein Humor lässt in letzter Zeit sehr zu wünschen übrig.„, meinte Hermine trocken.

„Na aber hör mal. Jedenfalls scheint es ja Malfoy in letzter Zeit richtig auf dich abgesehen zu haben. Erst das Bad, dann der Sturz von der Treppe. Da siehst du, was ein Kuss alles anrichten kann.„, brachte Ginny ihre Freundin zum nachdenken.

„Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre Schuld an dem ganzen, nur weil ich ihn geküsst habe?„, wollte Hermine wissen.

„Meine liebe Hermine, man küsst niemanden, ich betone niemanden, der einem unsympathisch ist. Auch dann nicht, wenn man ihn zum schweigen bringen will.„, sagte Ginny eindringlich.

„Mach mich bitte nicht fertig, ich bin krank, wie Madame Pomfrey sagt.„, versuchte Hermine irgendwie aus der Situation raus zu kommen.

„Ich glaube, du solltest einfach mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Ich wäre jedenfalls bereit, mir deine Lovestory dann ebenfalls hier am See anzuhören.„, lachte Ginny.

„Es wird keine Lovestory zwischen mir und Malfoy geben.„, erwiderte Hermine stur.

„Wir werden es sehen. So, gehen wir langsam wieder rein ins Schloss, es ist kurz vor 22 Uhr und mir wird kalt.„, fragte Ginny.

„Geh du schon mal vor, ich bleibe noch etwas.„, meinte Hermine.

„Alles klar, wir sehen und vielleicht noch später.„, verabschiedete sich Ginny, stand auf und ging Richtung Schloss.

„Ginny, eine Frage noch!„, rief Hermine ihrer Freundin nach, ihr war gerade was eingefallen.

Ginny wandte sich um und sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

„War Harry gestern Abend in diesem Klassenzimmer?„, wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ja war er oder warum meinst du, dass ich draußen auf dich gewartet habe? Ein Mann dürfte doch reichen, der dich an diesem Abend nackt gesehen hat.„, neckte Ginny ihre Freundin, bevor sie endgültig ging.

Hermine blieb nachdenklich am See zurück.

Mit einem aufseufzen lies sich Draco auf sein Bett sinken. Er hatte es immer schon gewusst, wenn der Tag erst einmal schlecht anfing, ging es auch meistens so weiter. Er lies seinen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Zuerst war er zu spät aufgestanden, konnte sich dadurch nicht richtig fertig machen und musste das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Trotzdem hätte er es noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht geschafft, wenn ihm nicht Hermine Granger in den Weg gekommen wäre. Dieser hatte er dann, aus ihm noch unverständlichen Gründen, zum Krankenflügel geholfen. Ihr zierlicher Körper hatte sich eng an ihn geschmiegt, ihr Duft nach grünen Apfel stieg ihm in die Nase und ihre kleinen, festen Brüste wippten auf und ab, als sie neben ihm auf einen Bein zum Krankenflügel hüpfte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, dass er gehabt hatte, als er sie schließlich doch auf seinen Armen zum Krankenflügel trug, ihre weiche, samtartige Haut. Er konnte sich richtig ihre wütend blitzenden Augen vorstellen, als er sie so berührte. Okay, dieser Teil des Tages war dann doch nicht so schlecht gewesen.

Aber dann, als er endlich mit einer Verspätung von 30 Minuten in Mc Gonagalls Unterricht auftauchte, sank das positive an seinem Tag auch schon wieder auf den Nullpunkt. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors hatte ihm doch tatsächlich nachsitzen aufgebrummt, dabei ignorierte sie die Tatsache, dass er einer Schülerin aus ihrem Haus geholfen hatte. Was mit Sicherheit daran lag, das es Draco erst gar nicht erwähnte, wie wäre er den vor den anderen Slytherins dagestanden. Einer Gryffindor helfen.

Zu allem Überfluss hatte Prof. Flitwick auch noch einen unangemeldeten Test geschrieben, in der ersten Schulwoche. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet und dementsprechend würde auch seine Note ausfallen.

Und gerade eben beim Abendessen, hatte ihn Weasley auch noch freundlich darauf hingewiesen, wenn so was wie am morgen noch einmal mit Hermine passieren würde, er ihn erst richtig kennen lernen. Er hatte ihn zwar mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck einfach stehen gelassen, was Ron wahrscheinlich zur Weißglut gebracht haben dürfte, aber nun ärgerte er sich um so mehr über die Gryffindor. Was hatte Hermine ihren Freunden nur erzählt, dass diese ..._STOPP_! ruckartig setzte sich Draco in seinem Bett auf. Hatte er Granger gerade eben wirklich in Gedanken beim Vornamen genannt! Na aber danke auch, dass fehlte ihm gerade noch. Sie war, ist und bleibt Granger, ist das klar, rief er sich selbst wieder zu Ordnung.

„Hier steckst du, ich such dich schon überall.„, ertönte Blaises Stimme vorwurfsvoll.

„Was willst du?„, fragte Draco ohne es wirklich wissen zu wollen. Er mochte Blaise wirklich, er war nicht wie die anderen Slytherins, die ihm nur das sagten, was er hören wollte. Nein, Blaise war jemand, der ihm seine Meinung direkt ins Gesicht sagte ohne sich dabei ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, solche Menschen schätzte er. Blaise durfte sich seit seinem 5ten Schuljahr, als sein bester Freund schimpfen. Aber in diesen Tagen nervte er ihn einfach, Draco konnte selbst nicht genau sagen woran dass lag.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich mir ein Buch von dir ausleihen dürfte, für alte Runen.„, antwortete Blaise.

„Such es dir aus dem Regal.„, antwortete Draco schleppend.

„Alles okay bei dir?„, fragend sah Blaise seinen Freund an.

„Klar, bis auf die Tatsache das mein Tag beschissen war und ich morgen nachsitzen muss.„, erwiderte Draco ärgerlich.

„Siehs locker,aber warum bist du eigentlich zu spät gekommen? Ich habe dich doch rechtzeitig geweckt.„, fragte Blaise und lehnte sich an den Pfosten von Dracos Himmelbett, das mit dunkelgrünen Vorhängen bezogen war.

„Hatte noch was zu erledigen.„, murmelte Draco und wich dem Blick seines Freundes aus.

„Und was? Irgendwie bist du in letzter Zeit verdammt komisch, habe ich dir das schon gesagt?„, wollte Blaise wissen.

„Ja, in den letzten beiden Tagen reibst du mir das ständig unter die Nase. Und wenn du es genau wissen willst, ich habe Granger zum Krankenflügel gebracht.„, herausfordernd sah Draco den dunkelhaarigen an. Ein falsches Wort und er würde...

„Oh, okay. Das ist ne Erklärung.„, sagte Blaise, der den Blick von Draco genau deuten konnte.

„Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?„, erkundigte sich Draco.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Du hattest bestimmt deine Gründe, dies zu tun.„, antwortete Blaise ausweichend.

„Eben diese habe ich nicht! Verstehst du? Diese kleine Gryffindor verwirrt mich in letzter Zeit einfach. Sie ist so ganz anders, als noch im letzten Jahr.„, platzte es aus Draco heraus.

Blaise zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, so hatte er Draco selten gesehen und dass er über seine Gefühle sprach war auch nicht gerade an der Tagesordnung.

„Naja, sie ist hübscher geworden. Vielleicht liegt es daran.„, sagte Blaise schließlich vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, ein falsches Wort und Draco würde explodieren.

„Das ist sie, aber daran liegt es nicht. Sie provoziert mich, ohne dass ich sagen könnte, sie macht es mit Absicht. Sie bringt mich dazu, über Sachen nachzudenken, die mir vorher nie in den Sinn gekommen sind. Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass sie mich nicht nur allein wegen dem Bett reizt, das könnte ich ja noch verstehen. Aber nein, sie reizt mich auf eine andere Art und Weise und ich weiß nicht, was es sein könnte. Verstehst du?„

„Hm, hört sich so an als ob du verknallt bist.„, stellte Blaise nüchtern fest.

„So ein Schwachsinn! Nein, ich denke eher, dass es die Herausforderung ist. Bei ihr muss man nicht einfach mit dem Finger schnippen und sie sitzt auf der Bettkante. Irgendwie verwirrt mich diese Gryffindor. Ich meine erst küsst sie mich und dann behandelt sie mich wie den letzten Dreck.„, erklärte er seinem Freund.

„Ja okay, das ist ne plausible Begründung, warum du nicht in sie verliebt bist. Aber was reizt dich den deiner Meinung nach an ihr?„, fragte Blaise, nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken.

„Als ich ihr zum Krankenflügel geholfen habe, frag mich nicht warum ich das getan habe, den ich weiß es bis jetzt noch nicht, hatte ich die ganze Zeit ihren Duft in der Nase, ihr Körper war eng an meinen gepresst und ihre Brüste wippten auf und ab, als sie neben mir her hüpfte. Und als ich sie am Schluss getragen habe, hab ich über ihre nackten Beine gestrichen um sie zu ärgern, sie hat samtweiche Haut.„, begann Draco zu erzählen.

„Alles gut und schön, aber dass sind eher Gründe um sie ins Bett zu bekommen.„, stellte Blaise fest.

„Idiot, ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich liebe es einfach sie zu provozieren, ihre Augen blitzen dann und sind fast schwarz, wenn Granger richtig zornig ist. Ich meine nicht, wenn sie _nur_ wütend auf mich ist, da nehmen ihre Augen ein dunkles braun an, aber wenn sie sich kaum noch zurückhalten kann, dann sind sie schwarz. Außerdem ist sie intelligent und schlagfertig. Wenn sie verlegen ist, streicht sie sich ihre Locken mit der Hand hinters Ohr und schaut immer von unten her einem in die Augen, dass sieht irgendwie süß aus. Verstehst du was ich meine?„, endete Draco mit seiner Aufzählung.

„Oh ja, und wie ich verstehe. Mich wundert nur, dass du mir noch nie Pansys Augen so genau erklären konntest. Aber ich bin echt froh, dass du nicht in Granger verknallt bist.„, lachte Blaise.

„Nimm dir das verdammte Buch und verschwinde!„, schrie Draco seinen Freund an, als er bemerkte, wie er von ihm geschickt ausgehorcht worden war.

Blaise stieß sich lachend von dem Bett ab, ging zum Regal und lies seine Augen suchen über eine Anzahl von Büchern gleiten. Als er das richtige gefunden hatte, griff er danach und ging zur Tür. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal zu Draco um.

„Denk einfach mal über meine Worte nach, du Sturkopf.„, meinte er und ging.

„Das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun, da es nichts zum nachdenken gibt. Ich bin nicht in Granger verliebt.„, murmelte Draco hinter Blaise her.

Hermine war erschrocken aufgesprungen, nachdem sie auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Es war zwanzig Minuten nach elf. Das hieß, dass seit knapp eineinhalb Stunden Sperrstunde war. Irgendwie hatte sie am See die Zeit vergessen. Jetzt jedoch rannte sie panisch zum Schloss und flüsterte wie ein Mantra „Hoffentlich erwischt mich keiner„ vor sich her.

Völlig außer Atem gelangte sie ans Schlossportal, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und nachdem sie die große Halle mit ihren Augen abgesucht hatte und keinen entdecken konnte, zwängte sie sich durch den schmalen Spalt. Leise schloss sie das Tor wieder und durchquerte auf Zehenspitzen die Halle, sich immer wieder umblickend. Sie war gerade die ersten Stufen der Treppe hochgestiegen, als sie oben am Absatz eine wütende McGonagall erblickte.

„Miss Granger, können sie mir erklären was sie über eine Stunde nach der Ausgangszeit noch hier zu suchen haben und nicht in ihrem Turm sind?„, fragte die Professorin streng und sah sie dabei aus zornig funkelnden Augen an.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich war unten am See und habe die Zeit vollkommen vergessen.„, murmelte Hermine mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Die Zeit völlig vergessen? Nun gut, da sie anscheinend zuviel davon haben, wenn sie am See sitzen können, anstatt für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen, können sie mit Sicherheit auch morgen etwas von ihrer Zeit erübrigen. Und zwar dann, wenn sie die Strafarbeit erledigen, die ich ihnen für die Missachtung der Regeln geben werde.„, meinte McGonagall ärgerlich.

„Aber Professor...„, setzte Hermine zu einer weiteren Erklärung an.

„Ich will nichts mehr hören, gehen sie nun in ihren Turm und kommen sie morgen um 20 Uhr in mein Büro, damit ich ihnen sagen kann, was ich mir für sie überlegt habe. Guten Abend, Miss Granger.„, mit diesen Worten ging ihre Hauslehrerin an Hermine vorbei.

„Ihnen auch.„, nuschelte die Gryffindor, bevor sie niedergeschlagen nach oben ging.

Sodala, das war dann mal wieder von mir. Hoffe ihr seid mit dem kleinen Nebenpaaring einverstanden.

Seid doch wieder mal so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, irgendwie bin ich nämlich süchtig danach.

Eure Basic


	8. Chapter 8

So, da bin ich auch schon wieder. Dieses schnelle Posting hat auch seine Gründe. Ich will endlich auf den selben Stand wie bei Fanfiktion.de kommen. Was ich hiermit bin.

Diese Woche wird vorraussichtlich noch ein Kapitel on gehen und dann verabschiede ich mich für 3 Wochen in meinen wohlverdienten Jahresurlaub.

Da meine Freundin und ich noch nichts geplant haben, weiss ich nicht genau ob ich im Urlaub zum schreiben kommen werde, also kann es bis dahin etwas dauern mit den neuen Kapiteln.

So, aber nun ersteinmal zu euch, ihr seid echt spitze!

**Trory:**Puh, bin ich froh, dass du nichts gegen das kleine Nebenpaaring hast. Ich mag zwar Harry wirklich gerne, aber mir ist Draco noch eine kleine Spur lieber für Hermine. Und tja, was soll ich sagen, du hast vollkommen richtig mit deiner Vermutung gelegen, was diese Strafarbeit betrifft.

**Nina-issaja:**Also über deine Reviews könnte ich mich immer wegschmeißen vor lachen, dass muss jetzt mal gesagt werden. Ja sag mal, wer arbeitet den bitte an einem Wochenende freiwillig (?) 14 Stunden? Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich darf morgen auch wieder 13 Stunden ran, deshalb auch schon mein frühes posting, denn morgen brauch ich dann gar nichts mehr. Aber siehste mal, auf den Gedanken mit nem Vielsafttrank wäre ich gar nicht gekommen. Du bringst mich echt gerade zum grübeln. Und naja, was soll ich sagen, dass sich das Draco nicht so einfach eingesteht, war ja wohl klar, Männer! Mehr sag ich dazu ned. So, freu mich schon wenn ich das nächste mal von der einsamen, Koffeingetränkten Zigartte höre: ;-)

**Teddy172:**Nun ja, Strafe muss eben sein und das es die beiden zusammen verrichten müssen ist absolut nicht meine Schuld. Freut mich zu hören, dass du nichts gegen mein Nebenpaaring einzuwenden hast. Ich mag die beiden eben und so ist jeder glücklich, nun ja, bis auf Ron vielleicht.

**Moonsinger:**Ui, dass ist schön zu hören, dass dir meine Geschichte und die Handlungsweise bestimmter Personen gefällt. Nun ja, dass Draco bald drauf kommt, ist schon fertig geplant. Aber Hermine wird wohl noch etwas brauchen. Und selbst wenn sie es sich endlich eingestehen, heisst das bei den beiden Sturköpfen ja noch gar nichts. Hab mich sehr über dein liebes Review gefreut.

**SFMK:**NA du, war das schnell genug für dich? Ich denke doch. Freut mich zu hören, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt, gebe mein bestes.

_**Vertrauter Feind**_

_Strafarbeit _

Hermine saß am Frühstückstisch und belegte gerade das vor sich liegende Brötchen mit Käse, als auch Ginny und Harry auftauchten.

„Guten morgen ihr beiden.„, grüßte der Lockenkopf ihre beiden Freunde die sich ihr gegenüber, am Ende und etwas abseits von den anderen, an dem langen Tisch der Gryffindors niederließen.

„Dir ebenfalls einen wunderschönen guten Morgen.„, erwiderte Ginny fröhlich. Harry dagegen nickte ihr nur mit einem verschmitzten lächeln entgegen. Ginny hatte ihn gestern Abend noch beiseite gezogen und ihm Hermines Reaktion geschildert. Jetzt fehlte also nur noch, dass sie es Ron beichteten. Aber das würden sie heute Abend erledigen.

„Ihr solltet euch trennen, Ginny und du.„, sagte Hermine plötzlich zu Harry gewandt und biss genussvoll in ihre Käsesemmel.

„Bitte ...was!„, fragte Harry völlig perplex und starrte von Hermine zu Ginny, die genauso entgeister aussah wie er.

„Ey Leute, war ein Scherz. Aber Ginnys gute Laune ist kaum mehr auszuhalten. Besonders dann nicht, wenn man Strafarbeiten aufbekommen hat.„, erklärte Hermine.

Harry und Ginny, die sich wieder beruhigt hatten, starrten Hermine weiter verständnislos an.

„Das mit dem Scherz habe ich verstanden, aber das mit der Strafarbeit musst du mir erklären.„, meinte Harry.

„Ach ich bin gestern noch etwas am See geblieben, habe die Zeit vergessen und es war weit nach Sperrstunde als ich hoch ins Schloss ging und mich McGonagall erwischt und mir Strafarbeit aufgegeben hat. Das war die Kurzfassung.„, erzählte sie schnell und trank den Rest ihres Kaffees, der mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war.

„Naja, du scheinst es ja einigermaßen gelassen zu nehmen.„, meinte Ginny.

„Was soll ich machen, ich bin ja selber schuld und ändern kann ich es nun auch nicht mehr. Aber wo zum Merlin steckt eigentlich Ron?„, lenkte Hermine von Thema ab.

„Der schläft noch, war einfach nicht zum wach kriegen. So weit ich weiß, musste er gestern Kontrollgang machen und es ist später geworden.„, erklärte Harry, ebenfalls die Kurzfassung. Den er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es die beiden Mädchen interessierte, wie er Ron mit einem Becher eiskalten Wassers versucht hatte aus den Federn zu bekommen. Der Dank dafür war ein tief fliegender Wecker, knapp an Harrys Kopf vorbei gewesen. Was für diesen bedeutete, seinen besten Kumpel noch etwas schlafen zu lassen, schließlich sollte er doch gute Laune haben, wenn Harry und Ginny ihm eröffneten, dass sie ein Paar waren. Ob er aber gute Laune haben würde, wenn er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde, war zu bezweifeln. Harry tat sich in dem Moment selbst leid, denn egal was er gemacht hätte, es wäre falsch gewesen.

„Wann wollt ihr es ihm eigentlich beichten, dass ihr zusammen seid?„, fragte Hermine und unterbrach somit Harrys Gedanken.

„Ich bitte um etwas mehr Diskretion.„, flüsterte Ginny und sah zu den anderen Gryffindors die neugierig zu ihnen herüber sahen, da Hermine sich keine Mühe gemacht hatte, ihre Stimme zu senken.

„Wir dachten an heute Abend. Je schneller wir es hinter uns haben, desto besser.„, sagte Harry.

„Na dann wünsche ich euch viel Glück.„, meinte Hermine, reichte über den Tisch und griff nach der Kaffeekanne.

„Was heißt du wünscht uns viel Glück? Es ist deine Pflicht als unsere Freundin uns bei dieser Sache beizustehen.„, verlangte Ginny.

„Süße, nichts lieber als das. Aber du vergisst, ich hab heut eine Strafarbeit bei McGonagall zu machen.„, lachte Hermine, die ihrer Bestrafung das erste mal was gutes abgewinnen konnte. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie nicht unbedingt dabei sein, wenn Harry und Ginny Ron die ganze Sache beichteten.

„Verdammte scheiße Harry, warum hast du mich nicht rechtzeitig geweckt!„, rief Ron, der gerade eben schlitternd an ihrem Platz zum stehen kam. Sein Haar war ungekämmt und stand in allen Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab, ein Teil seines Hemdes hing aus der Hose und den Umhang hatte er verkehrt herum an.

„Sorry, aber du hattest schlagende Argumente dich noch ein wenig weiter schlafen zu lassen.„, meinte Harry, der sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Ron sah Harry einen Moment schräg von der Seite an, dann griff er nach Ginnys Honigsemmel, stopfte sich diese in den Mund und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck aus Hermines Kaffeetasse hinunter.

„So, ich habe gefrühstückt. Wir können zum Unterricht gehen.„, meinte er dann immer noch kauend.

„Mahlzeit.„, war Ginnys Kommentar dazu, stand aber auf um ihren Bruder nachzugehen. Hermine und Harry sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann folgten sie ebenfalls.

Es wäre übertrieben gewesen, Dracos Laune als gut zu betiteln, aber im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen hatte sie sich immerhin etwas gebessert. Er stand rechtzeitig auf, konnte sich in Ruhe fertig machen und ging schließlich zusammen mit Blaise und Pansy zum frühstücken. Letztere nahmen er und sein Kumpel eher unfreiwillig mit, doch hatte sie sich unnachgiebig an Dracos Arm geklammert und sie abzuschütteln war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, wie dieser nach mehreren Versuchen schließlich missmutig feststellen musste.

„Draco, hättest du keine Lust mit mir heute Abend etwas spazieren zu gehen?„, fragte Pansy mit ihrer nervtötenden Stimme und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Hab Strafarbeit bei McGonagall zu machen.„, murmelte er und sah hilfesuchend zu seinem Freund.

Blaise kannte diesen Hilf-mir-doch-endlich-mal-diese-Person-loszuwerden-Blick von Draco, ignorierte ihn aber gekonnt und hob nur abwehrend die Hände. Warum sich einmischen, wenn man doch selbst dadurch seine Ruhe haben konnte.

„Und morgen?„, ließ Pansy nicht locker.

„Muss ich meine Hausaufgaben machen.„, antwortete Draco schnell.

„Und über...„, lies das Mädchen nicht locker.

„Pansy, was Draco eigentlich sagen wollte war, lass ihn in Ruhe und verzieh dich.„, schaltete sich Blaise nun doch ein. Schließlich würde er sonst Dracos schlechte Laune wieder abbekommen. Dieser schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick und nickte bestätigend in Pansys Richtung.

Diese ließ Dracos Arm augenblicklich los und sah sie entrüstet an, dann machte sie auf den Absatz kehrt und verschwand heulend die Kerkertreppe nach unten.

„Wurde aber auch mal Zeit. Du hättest dir meinetwegen nicht soviel Zeit lassen müssen um mir zu helfen.„, murmelte Draco.

„Ein einfaches Danke hätte mir schon gereicht. Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt geholfen habe, schließlich ist das ganz allein deine Angelegenheit.„, erwiderte Blaise schnippisch.

„Seit wann nimmst du Rücksicht darauf, ob es meine Angelegenheit ist oder nicht? Sonst bist du doch auch der erste der sich in mein Leben einmischt.„, konterte Draco.

„Nun mal ganz langsam bitte. Wann mische ich mich in dein Leben ein?„, fragte Blaise nach.

„Zum Beispiel in der Sache, über die ich nicht reden möchte.„, antwortete Draco.

„Ach _diese_ Sache meinst du. Hm, fällt es dir so schwer ihren Namen auszusprechen?„, zog Blaise seinen Freund auf.

Mittlerweile waren sie in der großen Halle angekommen und setzten sich an den Slytherintisch. Draco schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und griff nach einem Brötchen bevor er antwortete.

„Ich habe keine Angst ihren Namen auszusprechen. Ich will nur nicht an sie erinnert werden, das mein Lieber ist etwas ganz anderes.„, führte er das Geplänkel zwischen ihnen weiter.

„Hm, nicht an sie erinnert werden, verstehe. Da dir ja deine Gedanken an sie so sehr auf den _Magen _schlagen.„, lachte Blaise.

Auch Draco konnte sich ein lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Du bist unmöglich Blaise Zabini.„, sagte er schließlich.

„So ist mein Name. Und die, deren Namen wir nicht erwähnen, verlässt gerade die Halle.„, scherzte Blaise.

Draco wandte den Kopf und sah Hermine gerade noch neben Harry raus gehen.

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl auch mal langsam beeilen, nicht das ich wieder zu spät komme. Einmal nachsitzen reicht mir.„, meinte Draco.

„Gut von Thema abgelenkt, Kumpel.„, antwortete Blaise und schlürfte in Ruhe seinen Tee.

Einen Schultag, um einige Erkenntnisse reicher und ein paar dazu gewonnene Hauspunkte (schließlich hatten die Gryffindors heute keinen Unterricht bei Snape) später, stand Hermine kurz vor acht Uhr auf.

„Wo willst du hin?„, fragte Ron sie.

„Schon vergessen, Strafarbeit.„, murrte Hermine.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf. Du und Strafarbeit, es ist einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein.„, zog Ron sie auf.

„Ich kann dir bestätigen, dass es wahr ist. Aber dir auch noch einen schönen Abend mit Harry und Ginny.„, wünschte sie ihrem Freund.

„Den werden wir haben. Wir sehen uns morgen, Herm.„, rief er dem Mädchen nach, das gerade aus dem Eingangsloch geklettert war.

„So und was machen wir nun? Harry wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?„, fragte Ron seinen recht schweigsamen Kumpel.

„Ron, wir müssen reden.„, nuschelte Harry.

„So ernst?„, fragte dieser nach.

Hermine ging den Korridor zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro lang, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Draco Malfoy, der ihr eilig folgte.

Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, dachte sich Hermine und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Etwas außer Atem kam sie schließlich vor der Bürotür ihrer Hauslehrerin an, klopfte und trat nach einem höflichen „Herein.„ ein. Doch bevor sie die Türe wieder schließen konnte, blockierte Draco diese mit seinem Fuß.

„Was willst du, Malfoy, fragte Hermine leise um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von McGonagall zu erwecken, die bis jetzt noch über einem Stapel von Hausaufgaben gebeugt, an ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

„Rein, was den sonst? Was suchst du hier?„, antwortete er ebenso leise und stemmte sich gegen die Tür, da Hermine sie immer noch zu schließen versuchte.

„Bitte, dann komm rein.„, meinte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Zu schnell für Draco, der mit der plötzlichen Freigabe der Tür nicht gerechnet hatte und somit mehr ins Zimmer stolperte als ging.

„Mister Malfoy, wie ich sehe, können sie es kaum erwarten ihre Strafarbeit bei mir antreten zu dürfen.„, sagte McGonagall, die in diesem Moment hochgesehen hatte und sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Draco sah Hermine zornig an, das würde sie noch bereuen.

„So, da sie nun ja beide hier sind, sage ich ihnen, was ihre Strafarbeit für heute Abend sein wird. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden.„, ordnete die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor an und verließ ihr Büro. Gefolgt von einer sich ihrem Schicksal ergebenden Hermine Granger und einem wütenden Draco Malfoy.

Keine zehn Minuten später waren die drei Personen in der Bibliothek angekommen. Überrascht sah Hermine ihre Lehrerin an, diese jedoch ignorierte ihren Blick und ging zügig durch die Reihen der mit Büchern voll gestopften Regale. Als sie im hinteren Teil angekommen waren, öffnete McGonagall eine Tür die in einen kleinen Raum führte, der voll gestellt mit Kartons war. An den Wänden befanden sich leere Bücherregale und ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei blauen, gemütlich aussehenden Sesseln.

„Was sollen wir hier?„, fragte Draco, der sich anscheinend immer noch nicht von seinem peinlichen Auftritt beruhigt hatte.

„Das ist schnell und einfach erklärt, Mister Malfoy. Prof. Dumbledore hatte die Idee, die Bibliothek um ein paar Muggelromane von angesehenen Autoren zu erweitern, die wie sie sich sicherlich denken können, in diesen Kartons befinden. Ihre und Miss Grangers Aufgabe wird es sein, die Bücher in die Regale einzuordnen. Nach Autoren und Sachgebiet sortiert.„, erklärte McGonagall ihren beiden Schülern die Strafarbeit.

„Ich soll allen Ernstes _Muggelbücher_ einsortieren!„, fragte Draco fassungslos nach.

„Das genau ist ihre Aufgabe und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es sie nicht umbringen wird. Sollten sie es heute bis 12 Uhr Abends nicht schaffen, werden sie es morgen nach Unterricht beenden.„, sagte McGonagall streng.

„Aber das schaffen wir doch nie, an einem Abend.„, meinte Hermine, die sich allerdings alles andere als darüber beklagen würde. Schließlich hatte sie die Möglichkeit bekommen, jede Menge neuer Bücher anzusehen.

„Das sehe ich genauso.„, pflichtete Malfoy ihr bei, der mit Sicherheit nicht vorhatte, seine Abende in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, wegen Strafarbeit die für _einen_ Abend angesetzt war.

„Nun, wenn sie fertig werden wollen würde ich ihnen empfehlen langsam anzufangen. Ich werde Madame Pince darauf hinweisen, dass sie sich in diesem Raum befinden und sie nach ihnen abschließen soll. Schönen Abend.„, sagte die Lehrerin und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Draco starrte ihr fassungslos hinterher. Was meinte diese alte Fledermaus eigentlich, wenn sie vor sich hatte? Ein Malfoy würde mit Sicherheit keine Arbeiten machen, die genauso gut ein Hauself verrichten könnte. Wütend sah er sich nach Hermine um. Diese hatte sich bereits vor einen Karton gesetzt und öffnete ihn gerade.

„Was zum Merlin machst du da?„, fuhr er sie an.

„Ich erledige unsere Strafarbeit.„, antwortete sie kurz.

„Wir sollten uns darüber beschweren. Sieh dich doch mal um, das schaffen wir nie an einem Abend. Dafür benötigen wir mindestens eine Woche. Ich habe besseres zu tun. Ich für meinen Teil mache hier gar nichts."„ erklärte Draco und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.

Hermine sah ihm einen Augenblick an, bevor sie das Buch das sie gerade in der Hand hielt, vorsichtig zurück in den Karton legte und aufstand.

„Erstens Malfoy, wenn du dich beschweren willst, bitte. Den Weg zu McGonagalls oder Dumbledores Büro kennst du. Ich werde hier bleiben. Zweitens, werden wir mit Sicherheit mehr als einen Abend benötigen und wenn du mir nicht sofort hilfst auch länger als eine Woche. Oder glaubst du tatsächlich, dass Dumbledore dir eine andere Strafarbeit geben wird, nur weil du ein Malfoy bist? Und noch was, drittens, ich habe es satt. Denn du redest nur die ganze Zeit von Ich mache nicht und Ich werde nicht. Hast du auch noch andere Gesprächsthemen, außer über dich zu reden?„, Hermine hatte sich eindeutig in Rage geredet. Und das Sie ihn so anfuhr, hatte allein mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass er im Sessel saß und sie angrinste. Was gab es den da zu grinsen, wenn sie ihn zur Sau machte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du irgendwie süß aussiehst, wenn du dich aufregst?„, fragte er sie, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

Das war doch wohl die Höhe an Frechheit! Nicht wissend was sie darauf noch erwidern sollte, wandte sich Hermine wieder dem vor sich stehenden Karton zu und griff nach den Büchern um sie einzuordnen.

Draco saß weiterhin im Sessel und beobachtete sie, wie sie ein Buch nach dem anderen in die Hand nahm, es kurz durchblätterte, die Inhaltsangabe durchlas und es schließlich in eines der Regale stellte.

„Was ist nun, willst du dich beschweren oder mir helfen, damit wir fertig werden?„, fragte Hermine ihn nach einer halben Stunde.

„Sei mal nicht so gereizt. Da ich keine Wahl habe, helfe ich dir. Hast du ein System?„, sagte Draco und stand auf. Hermine war überrascht, keine weitere Diskussion? Nun gut, ihr sollte es recht sein. Sie erklärte ihm kurz, wie sie bis jetzt vorgegangen war und griff dann wieder nach einem der Bücher.

„Was sollte das eigentlich vorhin?„, fragte Draco Hermine nach einiger Zeit.

„Was meinst du?„, stellte sie ihm eine Gegenfrage, da sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatte was er meinte.

„Ich meinte dass, als du mich vorher in diese peinliche Situation gebracht hast.„, erklärte er ihr und bemerkte wie er schon wieder zornig wurde.

„Nun, du wolltest in McGonagalls Büro und ich habe dich rein gelassen. Konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, dass du einen so einen Auftritt hinlegst.„, erwiderte sie lachend.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Granger.„, fauchte Draco sie an.

„Findest du nicht? Du hättest dich sehen sollen, als du mit den Armen rudernd in den Raum gestolpert bist, einfach herrlich.„, lachte Hermine nun aus vollen Hals. Sie saß vor einer Bücherkiste und hielt sich den Bauch, die ersten Lachtränen bannten sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen.

„Lach du nur, du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast.„, sagte Draco bockig. Ihm war es mehr als peinlich in eine solche Situation geraten zu sein. Das er diesen Auftritt hingelegt hatte, gut und schön. Aber das sie ihn jetzt auch noch auslachte, war wirklich zu viel.

Schweigend arbeiteten sie dahin, bis Draco sich einen der Romane griff und sich damit in einen der Sessel fallen lies.

„Kennst du den diesen Autor?„, fragte er Hermine, nur um wieder mit ihr sprechen zu können.

Diese sah zu ihm, registrierte genervt dass er schon wieder nicht arbeitete und ging schließlich zu ihm rüber. Sie nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand, überflog kurz den Index und gab es ihm zurück.

„Ja ich kenne ihn. Konsalik ist ein deutscher Schriftsteller, der hauptsächlich über den Krieg und die Nachkriegszeit des 2. Weltkrieges schreibt. Dieses Buch handelt von einer Gruppe Soldaten die während des Krieges über Russland mit einem Fallschirm abgesetzt werden und sich durch dieses Land kämpfen müssen. Jeder ist auf sich gestellt, aber alle haben einen Auftrag. Sie sollen Stalin töten.„, erklärte sie den Inhalt.

„Wann hast du dieses Buch gelesen?„, fragte Draco nach.

„Das ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Meine Mutter besitzt alle Bücher von Konsalik, er schreibt aber auch ziemlich gut.„, antwortete sie.

„Du hast es vor Jahren gelesen und kannst dich noch genau an den Inhalt erinnern?„, Draco sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das ist doch auch der Sinn des lesen, dass man es im Gedächtnis behält.„, meinte sie.

„Aber doch nicht über Jahre hinweg. Du bist das reinste Phänomen.„, stellte Draco fest.

„Übertreibe es nicht, sonst könnte ich noch auf den Gedanken kommen, du hättest mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht.„, lächelte Hermine ihn an.

„Vielleicht habe ich das ja auch.„, Draco sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Hermine war zu überrascht von der Ehrlichkeit des Slytherin um eine Antwort zu geben, deshalb entschloss sie sich, von Thema abzulenken.

„Warum musst du eigentlich hier Strafarbeit machen?„, fragte sie.

Draco legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich und stand auf. Er ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und sofort roch er wieder den Duft von grünen Apfel.

„Weil ich einer kleinen störrischen Gryffindor zum Krankenflügel geholfen habe und dadurch zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen bin.„, erzählte er Hermine.

„Oh...,dass tut mir leid,„, entschuldigte sie sich für, ja für was eigentlich? Schließlich hätte sie nicht in den Krankenflügel gemusst wenn er sie nicht gestoßen hätte. Deshalb fügte sie noch „aber du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich, warum ich dort hinmusste.„, hinzu.

„Siehst du, wenn wir mal ein ganz normales Gespräch führen musst du gleich wieder mit Anschuldigungen mir gegenüber kommen.„, fuhr Draco sie an. Hatte die Kleine den nicht bemerkt, wie nah er dran war sie zu küssen, verdammt noch mal!

„Nun hör mal, immerhin warst du es doch, der mir ein schlechtes Gewissen machen wollte. Ich habe mich lediglich verteidigt.„, rechtfertigte sich Hermine.

„Ach ja? Gut zu wissen. Erwartest du jetzt von mir, dass ich mich für deinen Treppensturz entschuldige?„, fragte Draco nach.

„Es wäre ein Anfang.„, meinte Hermine und funkelte ihn aus zornigen Augen an.

War es den nicht möglich, mit diesem Typen zu reden ohne gleich zu streiten?

„Sollte es tatsächlich so gewesen sein, dass ich dich umgerempelt habe, dann...dann tut es mir leid. Zufrieden?„, sagte Draco und sah sie von oben herab an.

„Besser als gar nichts und für einen Malfoy mit Sicherheit mehr als man erwarten kann.„, meinte sie und drehte ihm den Rücken zu um wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Doch ein fester Griff um ihren Oberarm hielt sie zurück. Wütend drehte sie sich um, um ihm zu sagen, er sollte sie auf der Stelle loslassen als sie von seinen eisblauen Augen gefangen war. Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie nicht genau deuten konnte. Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht.

„Du solltest nicht alle Malfoys über einen Kamm scheren. Menschen und Dinge können sich ändern.„, murmelte er und streifte mit seinem Atem ihr Gesicht.

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um den Sinn seiner Worte zu verstehen, als sie bemerkte wie seine Lippen immer näher kamen.

Hastig drehte sie ihren Kopf beiseite und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. Als sie ein paar Meter Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm eingelegt hatte, blickte der Lockenkopf Draco wieder in die Augen.

„Du hast mit Sicherheit Recht, aber ein Malfoy wird sich nie zu einem liebenswürdigen Zeitgenossen verändern. Das würde an ein Wunder grenzen und nun lass uns weitermachen, wir haben es bereits halb zwölf und sind noch nicht wirklich weit gekommen.„, mit diesen Worten begann sie, wieder Bücher in die Regale einzuräumen.

„Wie du meinst Hermine, aber selbst du kannst dich mal irren.„, sagte Draco und bemerkte nicht ihren überraschten Blick, als er sie beim Vorname nannte.

Schweigend arbeiteten sie die letzte halbe Stunde, gingen dann zu Madame Pince um Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie für heute fertig waren und verabschiedeten sich mit einem kurzen „gute Nacht„, vor der Bibliothek. Dann ging die Gryffindor die Treppen nach oben und der Slytherin verschwand in den Kerkergewölben. Alles war wieder so wie es sein sollte und doch war alles ganz anders.

Ich habe fertig, jedenfalls für heute. Das nächste Kapitel stelle ich dann sofort on, wenn es mir Hanna zurückgeschickt hat.

Und, was sagt ihr bis jetzt dazu? Teilt mir eure Meinung nur schonunglos mit, ich kann die Wahrheit verkraften.

Eure

Basic


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo zusammen, ich weiß es hat lange gedauert. Aber irgendwie hat das Kapitel nicht so ganz hingehauen und ich finde es immer noch total doof. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das ich es nicht mehr besser hinbekomme. Und ich wollte unbedingt vor meinem dreiwöchigen Urlaub noch posten. Jaaha, ich habt richtig gehört, 3 Wochen Sonne, Strand und Meer. Absolutes nichts tun ist angesagt bei mir.

**Nina-issaja:**Dann bin ich ja mal gespannt, was die einsame Zigarette zu diesem Kapitel sagt. Wo genau in Ungarn warst du den? Hat es dir gefallen? Ach ja, ich weiß was du meinst mit alles selber zahlen, meine Freundin und ich haben uns dieses Jahr die Karibik geleistet. Dafür haben wir 3 Jahre gespart. Nun ja, bin ja mal gespannt. So, was ich zu diesem Kapitel sagen will, Ginny und Harrys Beichte ist mir nicht so gelungen und überhaupt das ganze Kapitel ist irgendwie langatmig ausgefallen. Aber in drei Wochen geht's hoffentlich motivierter weiter.

**Severus4ever:**Hey du, na jetzt hast du ja ausreichend Zeit zum reviewen ;-) Die Beichte von Harry und Ginny ist etwas...naja, mein Fall ist es nicht. Frag mich nicht, warum ich es dann geschrieben habe. Und zum Thema Malfoy küsst Hermine gibt es hier in diesem Kapitel auch nen kleinen Absatz. Frag mal mich, ich würde mich auch nicht unbedingt wehren, wenn Draco das mit mir vor hätte, aber ...! Da ja deine Erwartungen an mich ziemlich hoch sind lol , sei bitte nicht allzu enttäuscht von dem Kapitel.

**teddy172:**Wer könnte so einem Bärenblick schon widerstehen! Gut, die Beichte ist mir etwas missglückt, aber das wesentliche glaube ich ist rübergekommen, hoffe ich jedenfalls. Ich bete ja dafür, dass ich nach meinen Urlaub nur so übersprudle vor Ideen.

**Trory:**Aber natürlich erfährst du wie Ron reagiert hat, dass wollte ich unbedingt schreiben. Da ich es liebe über diesen kleinen Choleriker zu schreiben. Und ja, Harry hat es einigermaßen überlebt. Freut mich, dass dir meine Idee für die Strafarbeit gefallen hat, ich hätte auch noch Fussbodenschrubben mit ner Zahnbürste zur Auswahl gehabt! ;-)

**nina:**Also, deine Kritik kann ich nur bedingt nachvollziehen. Den dass ich übertreibe fand ich eigentlich nicht. Den Hermine hat ja nicht Situationsbedingt diesen Lachkrampf bekommen, sondern erst im Nachhinein, wie sie sich das ganze nochmal in Erinnerung gerufen hat. Und ich gehe da immer von mir selbst aus, ich finde es manchmal lustiger als wenn die Situation gerade passiert war. Sicher kann man sich dann reinsteigern und sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Also, warum sollte sich da ein 16 bzw. 17 jähriges Mädchen beherrschen, wenn ich es nicht mal mit meinen 22 Jahren schaffe. Aber da sind wir wohl unterschiedlicher Meinung. Auch wenn du es ziemlich allgemein gehalten hast, ich konnte in meiner FF keinen einzigsten Absatz finden, wo Harry oder Draco kurz vorm heulen waren. Und den wird es auch mit Sicherheit nicht geben.

**SFMK:**Du redest überhaupt keinen Müll. Ich habe mich sogar echt gefreut, dass du meine „philosophische Ader" so gewürdigt hast. Mir selber war das beim schreiben gar nicht so bewusst, was dieser Satz aussagt. ;-) Nun ja, leider musst du nun 3 Wochen warten bis auf das nächste Kapitel. Und ich muss sagen, dieses Kapitel ist meiner Meinung nach wirklich Müll!

**applegreen:** Oh ja, ich weiß was du mit Draco meinst. Der Typ entgleitet mir immer mehr und wird richtig aufsässig. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass ich ihn wieder in den Griff bekomme und er wieder Malfoy-like wird. Ansatzweise ist es mir bereits in diesem Kapitel gelungen. Aber solange er Hermine mit keinem schmalzigen Liebesgedicht beglückt, ist es auch noch nicht so schlimm, oder? ;-)

_**Vertrauter Feind **_

_Neue Liebe, alte Streitereien _

Während sich Hermine mit einem gewissen blonde Slytherin in der Bibliothek „vergnügen" musste, war oben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eine hitzige Diskussion am laufen.

Nachdem Harry Ron gesagt hatte, er müsse mit ihm reden, hatte ihn Ginny entsetzt angesehen. Dann hatte sie ihren Freund am Arm gepackt und ihn einige Meter von Ron weggezerrt, in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Verdammt Harry ich kann das nicht.", sagte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Das hat nichts mit können zu tun, du willst nur nicht. Aber irgendwann müssen wir es ihm sagen, sonst wird alles nur noch schlimmer.", meinte Harry, obwohl im auch nicht gerade danach war mit seinem besten Freund zu reden.

„Wir könnten wenigsten warten bis Hermine Zeit hat und dabei ist. Sie hat eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.", versuchte Ginny erneut Harry von seinem Plan abzubringen und nickte in Richtung ihres Bruders, der sie argwöhnisch beobachtete.

„Das ist doch der absolute Blödsinn. Hermine und ne beruhigende Wirkung auf Ron haben! Wenn man die beiden länger als ne viertel Stunde alleine lässt, fliegen die Fetzen. Und nun komm, wir sagen es ihm jetzt.", forderte Harry.

„Ich...ich kann nicht.", stammelte Ginny.

„Dann mache ich es alleine.", blieb Harry hartnäckig.

„Wie kann man nur so stur sein?", seufzte Ginny auf, griff ihren Freund erneut am Arm und zog ihn zurück zu ihrem Bruder.

„Was sollte das eben?", fragte Ron seine Schwester, ihm hatte es nicht gerade gepasst als sie Harry weggezogen hatte.

„Setzt dich, wir müssen reden.", sagte Ginny ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

„Das wollte Harry mit mir auch, bevor du ihn weggeschleift hast. Was zum Merlin ist hier eigentlich los?"" wollte Ron wissen und sah zwischen seinem besten Freund und seiner Schwester hin und her.

Doch keiner der beiden schien es besonders eilig zu haben, ihm überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. Harry beobachtete interessiert seine Schuhspitzen und Ginny starrte ins Feuer.

„Also, ich warte.", drängte Ron erneut.

Ginny holte einmal tief Luft. „Okay, also es ist so...Harry, du wolltest ihm was sagen, dann bitte fang an.", schob sie jede Verantwortung von sich. Dieser starrte sie nur entrüstet an.

„Ähm, wie soll ich sagen, nun ja...Ginny es ist dein Bruder. Du hast den besseren Draht zu ihm.", wich Harry aus.

„Er ist zwar mein Bruder, aber dein bester Freund. Und wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, ich habe gesagt, dass ich noch nicht so weit bin...", redete sich Ginny raus.

„Aber ich...", begann Harry, doch er wurde von Ron unterbrochen.

„Mir reicht es! Setzt euch beide hin und dann will ich endlich wissen was hier los ist und wer es mir sagt ist mir schnuppe.", schrie Ron.

Einige der Personen die sich im Raum befanden, sahen neugierig zu den dreien hinüber, doch als nichts weiter passierte, widmeten sie sich wieder ihren Aufgaben.

Langsam lies sich Ginny in einen der Sessel sinken und sah ihren Bruder mit einem ihrer unschuldigsten Blicke an.

„Okay, wenn du es wirklich hören willst, auf deine Verantwortung.", begann sie.

Harry, der nun doch der Meinung war, dass seine Freundin etwas Unterstützung verdient hatte, setzte sich neben sie auf die Sessellehne und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Ginny lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Du weißt, dass es eigentlich nicht mein Ding ist, Sachen beim Namen zu nennen und ich lieber um den heissen Brei herumrede.", sagte Ginny.

„So wie gerade. Was Ginny sagen will, wir sind ein Paar.", brachte es Harry auf den Punkt. Harry und Ron beobachteten Ron, der sie beide anstarrte. Dann lies er sich in den anderen Sessel fallen und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch seine roten Haare.

„Willst du nichts dazu sagen?", fragte Ginny leise.

Ron blickte auf und sah ihr mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in die Augen.

„Ron, bitte sag doch was", bat Harry, der sein schweigen nicht länger ertragen konnte. Er hätte besser damit umgehen können, wenn Ron ihn angebrüllt hätte, aber nicht damit.

„Wie lange schon?", fragte Ron schließlich und seine Stimme hörte sich belegt an.

„Seit fast zwei Wochen. Es hat an dem Tag angefangen, als du mit Mum in der Winkelgasse warst.", erzählte Ginny.

„Und ihr habt es nicht für nötig gehalten es mir zu sagen? Was habt ihr den geglaubt? Das ich euch den Kopf einschlage?", wollte Ron schließlich enttäuscht wissen.

„Nun ja, wir wissen ja wie ausgeprägt dein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Ginny ist. Wir hatten einfach Bammel vor deiner Reaktion. Aber als wir es Hermine erzählt haben und sie sich für uns gefreut hat, naja, da dachten wir dass du das vielleicht auch kannst.", erklärte Harry.

„Ihr habt es Hermine erzählt, aber mir nicht.", murmelte Ron ungläubig.

„Sie weiss es aber auch erst seit gestern.", rechtfertigte sich Ginny.

„Das tut hier doch nichts zu Sache. Ihr habt es Hermine _vor_ mir erzählt. Verdammt Ginny, ich bin dein Bruder.", blieb Ron stur.

„Eben weil du das bist, hatten wir Angst es zu sagen. Du bist nicht gerade einfach in dieser Beziehung. Und eines sage ich dir gleich, ich werde es mir von dir mit Sicherheit nicht verbieten lassen, dass ich mit Harry zusammen bin, ist das klar? Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, ist es ganz alleine deine Sache.", regte sich Ginny auf. Da half es auch nicht, wenn Harry ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Wer hat gesagt das ich ein Problem damit habe! Und warum sollte ich dir das ganze verbieten! Ihr seid alt genug, ihr müsst wissen was ihr tut. Schließlich hat es ja lang genug gedauert, das ihr beide zusammen kommt.", schrie Ron zurück.

„Dann passt es ja! Wenn du dieser Meinung bist, schön!", keifte Ginny. Dann schlug sie sich mit beiden Händen vor den Mund und sah ihren Bruder entsetzt an.

„Heißt das etwa, du hast gar nichts gegen unsere Beziehung?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

„Natürlich nicht, was denkst du den? Nenn besseren als Harry hättest du dir nicht aussuchen können. Mich stört es nur, wenn ich alles als letzter erfahre.", erklärte Ron und lachte sie verschmitzt an.

Ginny war aufgesprungen und umarmte ihren Bruder stürmisch. Ron war von dieser impulsiven Geste überrascht worden und tätschelte seiner Schwester unbeholfen den Kopf.

„Ist doch gut Ginny, du kannst mich wieder los lassen. Denk an die Leute die uns beobachten.", murmelte er.

Damit hatte er allerdings Recht, die gesamten Gryffindors starrten zu den Geschwisterpärchen und ihren Freund. Durch Ron und Ginnys Brüllerei waren sie bestens im Bild. Harry und die kleine Weasley waren ein Paar. Das sorgte für neuen Gesprächsstoff und lies die Knutscherei mit Hermine und Draco erst einmal wieder im Schatten stehen.

Als Hermine von ihrer Strafarbeit zurück in den Gryffindorturm kam, waren Ron, Harry und Ginny wach und warteten auf ihre Freundin. Erschöpft lies sich der Lockenkopf neben Ron auf das Sofa fallen.

„Hey du, was hast du den machen müssen, dass du so kaputt bist.", wollte Harry von ihr wissen.

„Ich habe für eine neue Abteilung in der Bibliothek Bücher einsortieren müssen. Gemeinsam mit Malfoy.", berichtete Hermine und schloss müde die Augen.

„Mit Malfoy? Warum den das?", fragte Ron erstaunt.

„Weil er zu spät zum Unterricht kam, als er mir in den Krankenflügel geholfen hat.", murmelte das Mädchen schläfrig.

„Na das hat er aber auch verdient. Aber sieht so aus, als ob das nicht gerade deine Woche wäre, Herm. Erst der Treppensturz und dann auch noch mit dem der daran Schuld hatte, Strafarbeit.", stellte Harry fest.

„Mhm, und morgen geht es weiter. Den Malfoy legt ein Arbeitstempo an den Tag wie eine Valiumgetränkte Turboschnecke.", erzählte die Gryffindor und legte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter.

Dieser legte zaghaft einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie etwas näher an sich.

„Du wirst es überleben. Und wenn er dir dumm kommt, versprich mir einfach, das du ihm eine verpasst, anstatt ihn zu küssen.", verlangte Ron.

„Mhm, mach ich.", Hermine war in einem Stadium angelangt, da wo sie nicht mehr wirklich Lust zum reden hatte. Aber plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke in den Kopf. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah Ron fragend von der Seite her an.

„Ähm Ron, wie war den dein Abend so? Alles okay bei dir?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja, warum sollte auch nicht alles okay sein. Ich habe mit Harry Schach gespielt. Warum fragst du?", wollte er wissen.

„Nur so.", und sie sah zu Ginny und Harry hinüber die sie beide unschuldig angrinsten.

Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf, hatten die beiden nicht gesagt, dass sie es Ron heute erzählen wollten. Feiglinge.

„Ey Herm, alles im grünen Bereich. Wir haben gebeichtet.", sagte Ginny endlich und kuschelte sich näher an Harry, der sie aus seinen grünen Augen anstrahlte.

„Na dann ist ja gut. Und du hast damit kein Problem?", wandte sie sich wieder an Ron.

„Nein überhaupt nicht. Harry ist mein bester Freund und darum wird er es gar nicht wagen, meiner kleinen Schwester weh zu tun. Nicht wahr, Kumpel!", erklärte Ron, doch jeder konnte seinen warnenden Unterton vernehmen.

„Die Katze lässt das mausen nicht.", lachte Hermine.

„Was?", fragte Ron nach, er kannte dieses Sprichwort nicht.

„Ich meinte damit, dass du es einfach nicht lassen kannst, Ginny zu beschützen. Selbst bei Harry nicht.", erklärte sie.

„Aber da braucht er sich keine Gedanken machen, ich werde Ginny nicht so schnell wieder hergeben, dafür bin ich zu glücklich, dass ich sie endlich habe.", sagte Harry und gab seiner Freundin einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Muss Liebe schön sein. Und was machen wir beide nun?", fragte Ron und sah schelmisch grinsend auf Hermine hinunter, die noch immer in seinen Armen lag.

„Ich weiss ja nicht, was du so geplant hast. Aber ich für meinen Teil werde ins Bett gehen und die beiden alleine lassen.", mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich auf und gab Ron einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, du Spinner", sagte sie liebevoll und verabschiedete sich von Harry und Ginny, die ihr nur kurz zunickten und dann wieder da weitermachten wo sie aufgehört hatten.

„Naja, ich bin dann hier wohl überflüssig.", stellte Ron fest und ging Hermine Richtung Schlafsäle hinterher.

Als Draco Malfoy in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kam, fand er diesen leer vor. Er war zwar müde und verspannt, wollte aber noch nicht ins Bett gehen. Er bezweifelte überhaupt schlafen zu können. Wieder hatte es Hermine Granger geschafft, ihm einen Korb zu geben. Langsam aber sicher wurde das zur Gewohnheit. Was wollte dieses Mädchen eigentlich? Dieses hin und her, brachte ihn langsam um den Verstand. Erst küsste sie ihn vor der halben Klasse, dann war sie wieder bissig. Machte ihm im Vertrauensschülerbad ne halbe Liebeserklärung, von wegen in den Ferien an ihn gedacht und im selben Atemzug verglich sie ihn mit einem Flubberwurm.

„Man bräuchte ne Gebrauchsanweisung für Mädchen.", murmelte Draco und seinen Kopf auf die Sofalehnen sinken.

„Ein Malfoy bittet nach einer Muggelerfindung. Das ich das noch erleben darf.", sagte Blaise Zabini, der sich über das Sofa gebeugt hatte und Draco direkt in das Gesicht sah.

Dieser, ziemlich erschrocken über das plötzliche auftauchen seines Freundes, setzte sich auf und sah zu einem grinsenden Blaise hinauf.

„Verdammt du hast mich erschreckt. Und wo kommst du eigentlich her?", wollte er wissen.

„Hatte ne Verabredung mit einer aus Ravenclaw. Recht stürmisch, ausdauernd und wirklich hübsch. Aber leider genauso naiv und dumm.", stellte Zabini emotionslos fest.

„Wenn sie so naiv und dumm ist, warum vögelst du dann mit ihr?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Vielleicht gerade _deswegen_? Hey, ich bin jung und will mich ausleben. Warum sich an eine binden, wenn man alle haben kann!", grinste Blaise.

„In dieser Hinsicht Blaise Zabini bist du ein ziemlicher Arsch. Hat dir das schon mal einer gesagt?", antwortete Draco, ebenfalls mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hm, lass mich überlegen...nee, _einer_ hat es mir noch nicht gesagt. Aber von meinen verflossenen Bettgeschichten höre ich es irgendwie andauernd. Also sagst du mir nicht wirklich was neues.", meinte der braunhaarige und setzte sich nun Draco gegenüber.

„Pfff und so einer will mir in Dingen Beziehung Ratschläge erteilen.", meinte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Tja, ich muss dir Recht geben, vielleicht bin ich nicht die beste Adresse dafür...aber deine einzigste. Also, hast du was von ihr gehört?", wollte Zabini wissen.

„Wenn du von Hermine sprichst, wir haben zusammen Strafarbeit.", antwortete Draco und sah seinen Freund herausfordernd an. Dieser grinste nur noch mehr und legte seine Beine auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihm und verschränkte seine Arme gemütlich hinter den Kopf.

„Aha, so weit sind wir also schon. Heute morgen wolltest du nicht mal ihren Namen aussprechen und jetzt ist sie bereits _Hermine_.", lachte er.

„Was daran ist bitte so witzig, Zabini?", fragte Draco genervt.

„Gar nichts. Aber das du in _Hermine_ verknallt bist, würde jeder mitbekommen, der dich reden hört. Also tu mir einen Gefallen und nimm es jetzt einfach mal so hin, ohne mit mir über das Gegenteil zu diskutieren. Was gedenkst du nun zu tun?", Blaise redete als ob es um irgend etwas alltägliches gehen würde.

„Okay, davon mal abgesehen, dass du mit deiner Vermutung völlig falsch liegst. Wenn ich in _Hermine_ verliebt sein würde, was ich ja _nicht_ bin, hätte ich keinen blassen Schimmer was ich tun würde. Ich weiss nur eines, das wir die gesamte Woche für unsere Strafarbeit benötigen, wenn sie weiter jedes Buch einzeln durchblättert.", erklärte Draco.

„Sag mal, bist du noch zu retten? Das ist die Gelegenheit, du Idiot. Für was auch immer, verliebt oder nur ins Bett, aber Mädchen stehen drauf, wenn man so tut als sei man an ihnen interessiert. Das heisst, nicht an ihren Körper sondern an ihrem Geist, was sie denken, wie sie fühlen. Verstehst du? Verdammt Draco, lern Hermine kennen und zeig dich von deiner verständnisvollen Seite.", gab Blaise ihm Tipps.

„Du meinst also, ich sollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, sondern es erst einmal langsam angehen lassen?", fragte Draco sicherheitshalber nochmal nach.

„Natürlich, bei einem Mädchen wie Granger wäre alles andere zwecklos. Sie will jemanden der sie versteht, mit dem sie sich messen kann. Sie sucht die Herausforderung. Alles andere führt dich nicht zum Ziel.", erklärte Blaise geduldig weiter.

„Hm, okay. Aber sie darf mich einfach so küssen, oder wie?", fragte Draco, mehr sich selbst als seinen Freund.

„Sie spielt gerne, hat vielleicht einmal impulsiv gehandelt, was weiss ich. Aber wenn du es ihr gleicht tust, no Chance.", meinte Zabini.

„Da könntest du sogar Recht haben. Als ich heute versucht habe, sie zu küssen hab ich doch glatt ne Abfuhr einkassiert. Sie hat mir, Draco Malfoy, nen Korb gegeben.", regte sich der Blonde auf.

„Du hast was? Draco, nochmal zur Erinnerung, es gibt zwar Mädchen die auf den Frontalangriff stehen. So wie diese aus Ravenclaw, aber Hermine ist eine die erobert werden möchte, mit Ausdauer und Geduld.", redete Blaise seinem Freund ins Gewissen.

„Bist du unter die Psychiater gegangen, ohne es mir gegenüber zu erwähnen?", fragte Draco ironisch nach.

„Erstens verwendest du heute für deine Verhältnisse ziemlich viele Muggelbegriffe. Zweitens ist es nicht schwer, Granger in eine Kategorie einzuordnen und drittens, um es mal grob zu sagen, kennst du eine, dann kennst du alle.", gab Blaise etwas arrogant zurück.

Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass Blaise in einer Angelegenheit Recht hatte. Er würde bei Hermine nicht vorankommen, solange er mit der Tür ins Haus fallen würde. So hatte er sich nun vorgenommen, sich ihr gegenüber etwas zurückzuhalten um sie kennenzulernen, wie es sein Freund gesagt hatte. Wofür das allerdings gut war, wusste Draco selbst nicht. Den er war weiterhin der festen Überzeugung nicht in die Gryffindor verliebt zu sein, konnte aber einen gewissen Reiz den sie ausstrahlte nicht leugnen.

Doch in einem widersprach er Blaise, er dachte nicht das wenn man eine kannte, über alle Bescheid wusste. Dafür waren Mädchen seiner Meinung nach einfach zu kompliziert und Facettenreich. Vielleicht traf es ja auf Zabinis Frauen zu, aber mit Sicherheit konnte er Hermine nicht mit einer anderen vergleichen. Dafür war sie zu undurchschaubar und schon gar nicht in eine Kategorie einzuordnen. Oder wer hätte von dem kleinen Bücherwurm sagen können, er wusste das sie einmal jemanden impulsiv küsst? Und noch dazu einen Slytherin.

So wurde es für Draco und Blaise noch ein langer Abend mit vielen Diskussionen und sie gingen schließlich gegen halb vier ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen war ein Freitag und Hermine war froh das sie ihrer Meinung nach, diese Horrorwoche überstanden hatte. Für sie waren die letzten 4 Tage, ihrer ersten Schulwoche die anstrengendsten der letzten sieben Jahre gewesen. Und eindeutig zuviel von Draco Malfoy.

Sie hatte sich während der Stunde bei Prof. Binns den Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei und einziger Geist als Lehrer, Gedanken über die kommenden Tage ihrer gemeinsamen Strafarbeit mit Draco gemacht. Sollte ihre Rechnung aufgehen und sich der Slytherin an ihren Plan halten, konnte man die Strafarbeit innerhalb von zwei, maximal drei Tagen erledigen. Das hieße, wenn sie gleich nach dem Abendessen um acht Uhr anfangen würden, bis um Punkt zwölf Uhr durcharbeiteten und keinerlei Störung seitens Malfoy dazwischen kommen würde, konnte sie ihr Leben spätestens ab Montag wiederhaben.

Dieser Gedanke hielt Hermine für den Rest des Tages aufrecht und so kam sie sogar gut gelaunt um Punkt acht Uhr in die Bibliothek.

„Guten Abend Madame Pince, ist Mr. Malfoy schon hier?", wollte sie von der Bibliothekarin wissen, die hinter ihrem Tresen die gesamte Bücherei bewachte.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Abend Miss Granger. Mrs. Malfoy ist vor knapp zwei Minuten hier vorbei spaziert und ist schon nach hinten gegangen.", erwiderte diese freundlich. Madame Pince mochte Hermine, ihre Art wie sie mit den Büchern umging gefiel ihr. Sie hatte die Gryffindor als eine freundliche und wißbegierige Schülerin kennengelernt und half ihr ab und an mit ihrem Wissen über die Bücher aus.

Hermine bedankte sich und ging eilig in den hinteren Teil der Bibliothek. Dort angekommen öffnete sie die Türe des kleinen Raumes und sah Draco mit einem Buch in der Hand in einem der Sessel sitzen.

„Abend Malfoy, fangen wir an!", begrüßte sie ihn und machte sich gleich an einem der Kartons zu schaffen.

„Hey Hermine, warum so eilig? Wie war dein Tag?", fragte dieser jedoch und machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen und ihr zu helfen.

„Hör zu Malfoy, ich möchte dies so schnell es geht hinter mich bringen. Das heisst für dich, du bewegst deinen verdammten Slytherinarsch aus diesem Stuhl, packst die Kartons aus und stellst die Bücher ins Regal. Und wenn du nicht allzu langsam bist, können wir diese Strafarbeit bis Sonntag erledigt haben. Das ist doch sicherlich in deinem Interesse.", fuhr Hermine ihn schärfer an als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du kannst es ja kaum noch erwarten, mich endlich los zu haben, oder?", fragte Draco leise. Er sah bereits seinen Plan mit dem näher kennenlernen scheitern und verfluchte innerlich Blaise für seine bescheuerten Ratschläge.

„Malfoy, wir befinden uns im letzten Schuljahr, das heisst zu den Prüfungen ist es nicht mehr lange hin, wir werden ab nächster Woche Zusatzunterricht haben und ich verbringe meine Zeit damit, Bücher einzusortieren anstatt sie zu lesen. Ich will es einfach nur hinter mich bringen, ist das den so schwer zu verstehen?", Hermine hatte bereits ihren Karton zu einem der Regale gezogen und packte ihn während sie mit Draco sprach aus. Nur keine Zeit verlieren.

„Gut, wenn du meinst. Dann arbeiten wir hier ab jetzt einfach schweigend dahin, ohne uns anzusehen und miteinander zu reden. Es soll uns ja nichts davon abhalten, dass wir so schnell wie möglich fertig werden, damit du dich wieder hinter deinen Büchern verstecken kannst.", erwiderte Draco und nahm sich nun ebenfalls einen Stapel von Büchern und stellte sie in eines der Regale.

„Wie darf ich das den nun verstehen? Mich hinter meinen Büchern verstecken. Ich lerne schließlich...", begann Hermine sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ja du lernst und zwar ausschießlich. Immer wenn man dich sieht, steckt deine Nase in einem Buch. Hermine, dass Leben besteht nicht nur aus Lernen, Schule und Büchern. Es gibt auch noch was anderes.", redete Draco ihr ins Gewissen.

„Ach ja, du meinst das weiss ich nicht. Aber ich muss nun mal lernen, damit ich einen guten Abschluss machen kann, eine Ausbildung beginnen und später einen einigermaßen gut bezahlten Job bekomme. Den mein Name öffnet mir keine verschlossenen Türen. Ich muss dafür was tun.", fuhr sie ihn zornig an.

„Gut zu wissen. Arbeiten wir weiter, damit du nicht noch länger mit jemanden zusammen sein musst, der alles nur seinem Vater zu verdanken hat. Das denkst du doch!", Draco packte sich einen Stapel mit Büchern und schmiss ihn in eines der Regale. Dann zog er sich seinen Karton ran und begann so weit weg wie möglich von Hermine, ihn weiter auszupacken.

„So war das nicht...", begann Hermine nach ein paar Minuten einen Versuch sich zu entschuldigen.

„Halt einfach deinen Mund und arbeite.", fuhr er sie immer noch wütend an.

So arbeiteten sie schweigen dahin und Hermines schlechtes Gewissen stieg mit jeder Stunde mehr an, in der sie Draco vollkommen ignorierte.

Aber hatte sie den nicht Recht? Verdammt, warum musste er sie auch immer so reizen? Sie hatte sehr wohl noch ein Leben außerhalb der Schule und Bibliothek. Sie hatte Ron, Harry und Ginny mit denen sie ihre Zeit verbrachte, sie hatte...okay, sie lernte eben gerne, es machte ihr Spass. Und wenn das ihr Leben war, dann konnte es Malfoy schließlich egal sein. Und trotz dieser Gedanken fühlte sie sich irgendwie komisch. Sie hatte Draco verletzt und nun ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Als die alte Standuhr in der Bibliothek die Geisterstunde einläutete, stieg Draco von der Leiter auf der er gestanden hatte um Bücher in die oberen Regalreihen einzuräumen und verschwand wortlos aus dem kleinen Raum.

Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden um das zu realisieren und ging ihm dann hinterher. Sie sah, wie er sich von Madame Pince verabschiedete und ihr wohl Bescheid gab, dass sie für heute fertig wahren.

Als Hermine ebenfalls aus der Bibliothek raus trat, konnte sie Draco sehen, der sich gerade zur Treppe der Kerkergänge wandte.

„Malfoy, warte!", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Dieser blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Als er hörte wie sie zu ihm aufschloss, fragte er sie genervt: „Was willst du?"

„Mich entschuldigen für meine Aussage von vorhin. Das war nicht fair von mir, aber ich denke wirklich so über dich.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Du denkst also, das ich mein bisheriges Leben und auch meine zukünftiges allein meinem Vater zu verdanken habe? Danke fürs Gespräch, gute Nacht.", zischte er ihr zu und ging weiter.

„Verdammt ja, das denke ich. Du bekommst immer alles was du willst, ohne was dafür großartig zu machen. Andere können anstellen was sie wollen und bekommen es nie!", Hermine war ihm hinterher gerannt und hielt seinen Arm fest.

Langsam drehte sich Draco zu ihr um. Sie befanden sich mittlerweile mitten auf der Treppe, die zu den Kerkern führte. Der Slytherin stand eine Stufe unter ihr und konnte so fast direkt in ihre Augen sehen ohne sie von oben herab ansehen zu müssen.

„Wenn das deine Gedanken sind über mich, dann frag dich doch mal, warum du nicht bereits in meinem Bett liegst und dich unter mir windest. Wenn ich doch deiner Meinung nach immer alles bekomme was ich will.", sagte er kalt.

„Du...du...Soll das heissen du willst mich in dein Bett kriegen. Ich meine...also...", stotterte Hermine und fühlte wie sich alles um sie zu drehen begann.

Draco stieg die eine Stufe zu ihr rauf und stand nun dicht bei ihr. Er konnte ihr zittern fühlen, dass von ihrem Körper ausging, roch den Apfelduft und sah ihr in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ihn geschockt musterten.

„Was denn, Hermine? Würde diese Aussage nicht dein Bild über mich komplett machen? Wie wolltest du es den verhindern, wenn ich mir einbilde dich zu besitzen? Was würdest du tun, wenn ich dich küsse, nur damit ich dir deine Meinung bestätige?", fragte Draco leise und kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher an das der Gryffindor. Diese versuchte von ihm zurückzuweichen, doch schlang er einen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, davon ab.

„Was würdest du also tun?", wiederholte er seine Frage und sie konnte seinen Atem über ihr Gesicht streichen fühlen.

Hermines Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet, sie spürte einen dicken Kloss der ihre Stimmbäder blockierte. Selbst wenn sie es noch so gewollt hätte, sie konnte ihm nicht antworten.

Draco senkte seine Lippen auf die ihren und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Das ganze dauerte nicht länger als zwei Sekunden, dann zog er sich wieder zurück und blickte ihr aus triumphierenden Augen entgegen.

„Und, siehst du irgendwo meinen Vater? Wenn nicht, solltest du dir vielleicht nochmal Gedanken darüber machen. Und wenn ich damit dein Bild über mich vollkommen auf den Kopf...", doch weiter kam Draco nicht. Er spürte einen harten Schlag auf seiner linken Wange und eine zornige Gryffindor vor sich stehen, die ihm aus schwarzen Augen anfunkelte.

„Ron hatte Recht, die einzigste Methode einen wie dich zum schweigen zu bringen, ist diese.", wütend befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und lief die Treppe hinauf.

„Die andere hat mir aber eindeutig besser gefallen!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Warum nur musste diese kleine Gryffindor immer als Siegerin hervor gehen? Und warum zum Merlin, musste ausgerechnet er, Draco Malfoy, sich in die temperamentvollste und sturste aller Hogwartsschülerinnen verlieben.

So war wenigsten einer für diesen Abend um eine Erkenntnis reicher. Bei der anderen stürzte gerade eine Welt in sich zusammen. Warum hatte Draco sie geküsst? Nur um ihr das Gegenteil ihrer Meinung zu bestätigen und wenn mehr dahinter war?

Welch eine erste Woche!

Okay, ich hatte es ja bereits erwähnt, dass es nicht mein bestes ist, aber seid doch bitte trotzdem gnädig mit mir. Ich gelobe Besserung.

Und an alle Schwarz-, Grau- oder Weissleser, seid doch bitte auch mal so lieb und schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet. Ich weiss das ihr da draußen seid. ;-)

Und nun Ciao bis in drei Wochen,

Eure

Basic


	10. Chapter 10

Vorischtig in den Raum schleich...noch jemand hier?

Okay, ich denke es ist an der Zeit für ein ganz großen Sorry an euch. Ich weiss, es hat so verdammt lange gedauert, aus den geplanten drei Wochen wurden 2 Monate. Und wann ich das nächste Mal zum schreiben komme, weiss ich auch nicht. Im Moment, habe ich einfach nicht die richtige Lust dazu und Haufenweise Probleme am Hals.

Normalerweise bedanke ich mich ja bei jedem einzeln für sein Review, aber das würde bedeuten, dass ihr noch länger auf das Kapitel warten müsstet.

Aber eines muss ich los werden, ich danke jedem einzelnen von euch für euer Feedback. Wenn ihr nicht währt, hätte ich wohl diese Story in den letzten Tagen wirklich einfach gelöscht. Doch das wäre euch gegenüber nicht fair.

Darum nochmal an alle: DANKE FÜR EURE LIEBEN UND AUFMUNTERNDEN REVIEWS.

Vertrauter Feind _Prügelei _

„Du hast was! Bist du den vollkommen irre geworden?", schrie Blaise seinen besten Freund an, nach dem ihn dieser aus seinem wohl verdienten Schlaf gerissen hatte. Draco zog die Vorhänge vom Bett seines Hauskameraden und angeblich besten Freundes wieder zu und murmelte: „Mein Fehler, dir die Geschichte überhaupt zu erzählen."

„Ey jetzt warte doch mal nen Moment.", hörte er Blaise gedämpfte Stimme hinter den Samtvorhängen heraus. Mit einem harten Ruck wurden diese wieder geöffnet und ein nun hellwacher Blaise Zabini kam zum Vorschein. Er trug eine graue, schlabberige Schlafanzugshose und sein dunkles Haar stand ihm wirr vom Kopf ab. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, blieb jedoch vorerst sitzen und starrte Draco an.

„Was ist?", wollte dieser wissen, er war gerade dabei seine Robe ordentlich über einen Stuhl zu hängen um dann nur in schwarzen Boxershorts ins Bett zu schlüpfen.

„Was ist? Das kann ich dir sagen. Erst weckst du mich, okay dass kann ich dir verzeihen. Dann knallst du mir an den Kopf, du hättest Hermine geküsst, worauf diese dir eine gescheuert hat, gut dass ist nicht gerade das was ich dir gesagt habe. Aber dass du mich dann einfach so stehen lässt, dass nehme ich dir übel.", zählte Blaise auf.

„Weil ich mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen muss. Und deine Beleidigungen kannst du dir sparen." erwiderte Draco und drehte sich demonstrativ auf die andere Seite, um seinen Freund nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Jetzt sei mal nicht gleich so eingeschnappt. Aber du hast gar nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts von dem befolgt was ich dir gesagt habe.", Blaise war nahe dran sich seine Haare zu raufen.

Draco setzte sich auf, zog die Knie an und sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. „Weißt du, es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte. Aber irgendwie war sie heute nicht gut drauf, hat mich beleidigt, von wegen ich verdanke alles nur meinem Vater und so nen Scheiß. Verstehst du das den nicht, sie hat mich so gereizt, da blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als sie zu küssen.", erklärte Draco.

„Dir blieb nichts anderes übrig? Du hättest gehen können. Das wäre jedenfalls ne Alternative gewesen.", meinte Blaise.

„Ja klar. Seit wann rennt ein Slytherin von einem Konflikt davon? Das bin ich noch nie und werde es auch nie. Oder würdest du es dir unterstellen lassen, alles was du hast und tun kannst, hast du nur deiner Familie zu verdanken?", fragte der Blonde seinen Freund.

„Das mit Sicherheit nicht, aber...ach Scheiße Draco, du bringst dich immer wieder in ne blöde Lage. Was willst du jetzt tun?", irgendwie hatte Blaise nun wirklich Mitleid mit ihm.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Einerseits bin ich total wütend auf sie und andererseits auch wieder nicht. Es tut mir nicht leid, dass ich sie geküsst habe, aber mit dieser Reaktion ihrerseits hätte ich auch nicht gerechnet. Und weißt du was das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist? Du hattest Recht.", versuchte Draco seine Gefühle für die Gryffindor zu beschreiben.

„Ich habe in vielen Dingen Recht, also was genau meinst du?", fragte Blaise nach und konnte sich ein kleines grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Eingebildeter Affe. Ich meinte damit, als du sagtest ich sei in sie verliebt.", Draco hasste es über seine Gefühle zu sprechen und noch mehr hasste er den triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Blaise seinem Gesicht.

„Woher wusste ich das nur!", rief Blaise laut auf.

„Geht's auch eine Tonlage leiser!", forderte Draco ihn auf.

Doch zu spät, hinter Goyles Vorhängen verstummte das Schnarchen und einen Augenblick später tauchte sein fettes Gesicht auf.

„Wasn los?", wollte er verschlafen wissen.

„Nichts, schlaf weiter.", antwortete Draco und warf Zabini einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Aber ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ihr so einen Lärm macht.", nörgelte Goyle.

„Hör auf rumzuquengeln und leg dich wieder hin, du Riesenbaby.", zischte Blaise ihm zu.

Doch noch bevor eine richtige Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden statt finden konnte, in der ohne Zweifel Goyle den kürzeren ziehen würde, schaltete sich Draco ein.

„Ist gut, lasst uns jetzt alle schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde.", mit diesen Worten war das Thema für ihn erledigt und er zog seine Vorhänge zu.

Doch er fühlte sich kein bisschen müde, dazu war er eindeutig zu aufgewühlt. Er stopfte sich sein Kissen unter den Kopf und sah nachdenklich zu dem grünen Baldachin hinauf.

Was sollte er machen? Sich bei Hermine entschuldigen? Aber für was, er hatte sie nicht beleidigt und der Kuss tat ihm keineswegs leid. War es nicht sie, die eher einen Grund hatte ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten? Mit einigen Dingen, die sich behauptet hatte, hatte sie sicherlich Recht. Aber es war nicht so, dass er allein durch seinen Namen das geworden ist, was er heute war. Sicherlich hatte es ihm so manches erleichtert, doch nicht alles. Und seit der dunkle Lord vernichtet worden wurde, konnte sein Vater zwar wieder alles leugnen und seine Hände in Unschuld waschen, aber Draco war sich sicher, dass es einige Leute gab, die keinen Cent mehr für den Namen Malfoy geben würden.

Draco war zu vertieft in seinen Gedanken um zu bemerken, dass sich sein Bettvorhang zur Seite schob. Erst als Blaise leise auflachte, schreckte er auf.

„Blaise, was willst du? Du nervst mich in letzter Zeit wirklich.", seufzte Draco auf.

„So wird einem also seine Hilfsbereitschaft gedankt. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass ich es für das beste halte, wenn du Granger erst einmal schmoren lassen würdest.", flüsterte der dunkelhaarige und setzte sich auf die Bettkante seines Freundes.

„Können wir darüber morgen reden? Ich habe heute echt nicht mehr den Nerv dazu, mehr von deinen _guten_ Ratschlägen zu hören.", antwortete Draco.

„Wie du meinst, aber denkt darüber nach. Oder willst du ihr jetzt wie ein liebestolles Hündchen hinterher rennen?", fragte Blaise und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du dich in jedem zweiten Satz widersprichst? Was den nun, sie kennen lernen oder ignorieren? Entscheid dich doch mal, denn so bist du mir keine grosse Hilfe.", erwiderte Draco bockig und setzte sich auf. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar, was seine Verwirrtheit mehr als gut zur Geltung brachte.

„Kann ich was dafür, wenn du meine Ratschläge nicht befolgst? Habe ich etwa zu dir gesagt, überrumple sie und küsse Granger einfach nieder? Nein, ich sagte lerne sie kennen. Und nun sage ich, lauf ihr nicht hinter her sondern lass sie zu dir kommen. Da ist nirgendwo ein Widerspruch. Ich passe meine Ratschläge eben nur deinem Verhalten an. Gute Nacht.", meinte der dunkelhaarige und stand nun endgültig vom Bett seines Freundes auf und ging in sein eigenes.

Die beiden Jungs hatten lang geschlafen, es war Samstag Morgen und so hatten sie einen ganzen Tag, in dem sie tun und lassen konnten was sie wollten. So schliefen sie ersteinmal bis 10 Uhr vormittags, gingen der Reihe nach ins Bad um ihre Morgentoilette zu erledigen und kamen um halb zwölf pünktlich zum Mittagessen in die grosse Halle.

„Hättest du deine Brusthaarentfernung nicht auf heute Abend verschieben können? Nun kriegen wir kein Frühstück mehr.", maulte Blaise.

„Ich habe meine Brusthaare nicht entfernt, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen. Im Gegensatz zu dir, pflege ich halt meinen Körper intensiver als du und das dauert.", meckerte Draco zurück.

Beide hatten sie mittlerweile am Slytherintisch Platz genommen, so weit entfernt es ging von Pansy und ihren giggelnden Freundinnen.

„Hm, intensivere Pflege? Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass du sie nötig hast und ich nicht. Mann, nicht schon wieder Kartoffelbrei, der kommt mir langsam aus den Ohren raus.", nörgelte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin.

„Wovon träumst du nachts? Ich achte eben auf mich. Und warum zum Merlin bist du heute so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte Draco seinen Freund und lud diesem eine Extragrosse Portion Brei auf seinen Teller. Dieser quittierte es mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Zu deiner ersten Frage, willst du wirklich wissen wovon ich nachts träume? Ob das deine zartbesaiteten Nerven aushalten? Und zu Frage Nummer zwei, ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt nur etwas unausgelastet.", erklärte er Draco.

„Unausgelastet? Wie darf ich das den bitte verstehen? Hattest du nicht erst ein wildes Techtelmechtel mit dieser aus Ravenclaw? Wie hieß die eigentlich?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Merlin du fragst mich Fragen in der Früh. Woher soll ich denn das wissen wie die geheissen hat? Ich führe nicht Notiz über meine Bettbekanntschaften.", schnauzte Blaise zurück und schob seinen Kartoffelbrei mißmutig von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere.

„Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen. Ich geh wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Melde dich, wenn du bessere Laune hast.", Draco stand auf und warf Blaise noch einen genervten Blick zu.

Wie konnte man nur so ein Unterleibsgesteuerter Morgenmuffel sein? Draco überlegte was er nun mit dem halben Tag noch anfangen solle. Er wollte erst einmal wirklich in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gehen um dort auf Blaise zu warten. Vielleicht konnte er ihn später zu einer Runde Quidditch überreden.

„Verdammt Malfoy, der untere war meiner!", schrie eine ihm bekannte Mädchenstimme auf.

Verwirrt hob er den Kopf, er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er in Hermine hineingerannt war. Diese wollte eben mit Harry, Ron und Ginny zum Mittagessen gehen.

„Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen. Alles okay?", fragte er mehr abwesend als alles andere. Warum musste er jetzt ausgerechnet ihr begegnen? Und warum musste sie immer so dumm im Weg rumstehen? War es da nicht klar, dass sie es förmlich auf Verletzungen anlegte?

„Hey Frettchen, pass auf wo du hinrennst. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, wenn du Hermine nicht in Ruhe lässt, dann passiert was.", drohte Ron.

„Ach ja? Und was?", kam es gelangweilt von Draco. Er sah den Weasley dabei nicht einmal an, sein Blick ruhte auf der kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor die seinem Blick nervös auswich.

„Ron, lass gut sein. Ist ja nichts passiert, oder Hermine?", mischte sich nun Ginny ein.

Diese sah ihre Freundin einen Augenblick dankbar an, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, alles okay. Lasst uns essen gehen.", meinte sie dann und schob sich an Draco vorbei.

„Wird auch besser so sein, dass du ihr nicht weh getan hast, Malfoy. Noch so ein Ding und ...", Ron kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn Harry packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn hinter den Mädchen her.

„Was dann, Wiesel? Außer ner grossen Klappe, besitzt du doch eh nichts.", provozierte ihn Draco.

Das war eindeutig zu viel für Ron, er riss sich von Harry los und ging Draco an den Hals. Dieser hatte jedoch mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet und nutzte den Schwung, den Ron mit sich brachte und lies ihn, wie es schien, locker über die Schulter fallen. (Hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine, so ne Art Judogriff. Wenn ihr es euch nicht vorstellen könnt: Er schmiss ihn einfach zu Boden)

Ron kam krachend auf den harten Steinboden auf. Die gesamte Schülerschaft, die sich zum Mittagessen in der grossen Halle versammelt hatte, renkten sich die Köpfe aus um nichts zu verpassen. Einige ganz Neugierige standen sogar auf und kamen näher.

„Ron! Draco! Hört sofort auf," rief Hermine und zerrte den blonden Slytherin von ihrem besten Freund runter. Dieser war gerade dabei gewesen, das Gesicht des Gryffindors mit heftigen Faustschlägen zu bearbeiten.

„Schon okay, Granger. Ich werde deinen Freund in Ruhe lassen und nun lass mich los.", zischte Draco.

Wütend stampfte er aus der grossen Halle, gefolgt von über hundert Augenpaaren.

Harry streckte seinem Freund die Hand hin, die dieser ergriff und beide machten sich erst einmal auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Wo Malfoys Faust hinschlug, wuchs kein Gras mehr.

„Granger, ich an deiner Stelle würde mir nun genau dein weiteres Vorgehen überlegen.", raunte es plötzlich in Hermines Ohr. Diese stand immer noch zusammen mit Ginny an ein und der selben Stelle und starrten ihren Freunden hinterher.

Langsam drehte sich der Lockenkopf und blickte direkt in die funkelnden Augen des dunkelhaarigen Slytherin.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst, Zabini.", antwortete sie und wollte Harry und Ron hinterher.

„Reiz Draco nicht immer und sei einmal einfach unkompliziert. Tu uns allen diesen Gefallen.", mit einem verführerischen zwinkern Richtung Ginny verließ auch er die grosse Halle.

„Was war das den gerade?", fragte die zierliche Rothaarige ihre Freundin. Doch diese schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf.

So, dass war es dann auch schon wieder. Hm, verdammt kurz geraten aber besser als gar nichts. Würde mich wirklich sehr über ein Review von euch freuen, dass ist ja der einzigste Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch weiter schreibe.

H. E. L.

Eure

Basic


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, hier bin ich wieder. Und ich möchte mich bei euch allen ganz lieb bedanken, für diese Reihe von aufmunternden Reviews, sie haben geholfen. Auch wenn meine Muse noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist usw. Aber ich werde diese FF auf alle Fälle beenden, und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue! lach

Außerdem habe ich mitbekommen, dass man hier nicht mehr in der Geschichte auf die Reviews antworten darf oder soll, wie auch immer. Ich finde es zwar doof, aber werde mich natürlich dieser Regel beugen und euch allen die angemeldet waren oder eine E-Mail Adresse hinterlassen haben, meine Antwort auf diesem Wege zukommen lassen.

Ich habe einen kleinen Zeitsprung gemacht, damit die Geschichte mal etwas voran kommt, hoffe ihr könnt ihn nachvollziehen.

**Vertrauter Feind**

_Weihnachtsfieber _

Hermine blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht das ihr mitten in das Gesicht schien. Zog sich dann die Decke erneut über den Kopf und versuchte weiter zuschlafen. Sie wollte versuchen noch einmal einzuschlafen, um vielleicht an der Stelle weiterzuträumen, wo sie von Lavenders Schrei: „ Parvati, dass ich mein Rock!" unterbrochen wurde. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen, dass Geschrei ihrer beiden Zimmergenossinnen auszublenden, die mittlerweile in einer heftigen Grundsatzdiskussion über Kleidung steckten.

Mit einem seufzen lies die Gryffindor ihre Decke vom Kopf gleiten, atmete noch einmal tief durch und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante.

„Morgen Parvati, Lavender. Lavender hat im übrigen Recht, dass ist ihr Rock. Und ich finde nicht, dass Karos und Längsstreifen eine gute Kombination bilden.", sagte Hermine, suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen und ging mit schnellen Schritten ins Bad.

Verdutzt schauten ihr die beiden anderen nach, bis schließlich Lavender ihre Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben schien: „ Siehst du, Hermine sagt es auch, dass ein Karorock und eine Längsgestreifte Bluse nicht zusammen passen. Also, meinen Rock bitte!", meinte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach dem gewünschten Gegenstand aus.

Mit einem Augenrollen, seitens Parvati bekam sie ihn.

„Hey Herm, du bist spät dran. Hast du vergessen das wir noch vor dem Mittagessen nach Hogsmade wollten?", wurde sie eine halbe Stunde später von Ron begrüsst, der unten im Gemeinschaftsraum ungeduldig auf sie gewartet zu haben schien.

„Natürlich habe ich es nicht vergessen, wir wahren auf 10 Uhr verabredet und nun ist es zwei Minuten vor 10. Ich bin also mehr als pünktlich.", stellte Hermine mit einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr fest.

„Na dann mal los, ich brauche noch ein Geschenk für Harry und habe keine Ahnung was ich ihm kaufen soll.", meinte ihr bester Freund, schwang seine langen Beine über die Stuhllehne und kam auf Hermine zu.

„Wo sind eigentlich Harry und Ginny, sie wollten doch auch mitgehen?", fragte der Lockenkopf.

„Sind schon vorgegangen, wollten noch etwas alleine sein.", sagte Ron und schloss den Reissverschluss seiner braunen Winterjacke.

Dann bot er Hermine übertrieben galant seinen rechten Arm an. „ Wollen die gnädige Dame mir die Ehre erweisen und mich nach Hogsmade begleiten, wo wir dann auf die beiden anderen Herrschaften treffen werden?", säuselte Ron.

„Sehr gerne, der Herr.", lachte Hermine und hängte sich bei ihrem Freund unter.

Tief sog Hermine die frische Winterluft in ihre Lungen und ein kleines lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Wie sie diese Jahreszeit liebte. Hogwarts lag unter einen dicken Schneeteppich verborgen, jeder Turm wurde von einer Zuckerhaube der gefrorenen Masse bedeckt. Auf dem zugefrorenen See tummelten sich die Erst- und Zweitklässer beim Schlittschuhlaufen, da sie ja nicht nach Hogsmade gehen durften.

Alles war friedlich an diesem 23. Dezember und jeder freute sich auf das morgendliche Fest. Hermine konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, dass es wirklich schon so weit war. Ihr kam es irgendwie immer noch so vor, als sei es gestern gewesen, dass sie aus dem Hogwartsexpress ausgestiegen war, um ihr letztes Schuljahr hier zu beginnen. Doch dann kam ihr wieder die erste Woche ihres 7. Jahres in den Sinn, dass als der reinste Horror begannen hatte, wegen Malfoy. Seit er sich mit Ron damals geprügelt hatte, herrschte Funkstille zwischen ihnen. Bis auf den einen Versuch in der Bibliothek, wo der Slytherin versucht hatte, während ihrer damaligen gemeinsamen Strafarbeit, mit ihr über diesen Vorfall zu reden. Doch mit einem Schweigezauber den sie über ihn sprach, verdeutlichte sie ihren Standpunkt, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wolle. So brachten sie auch diese Zeit rum und Hermine war erleichtert als sie die Strafarbeit endlich hinter sich hatte. Auch Ron hatte einen Weg gefunden, sie bei Malfoy für die gebrochene Nase zu revanchieren, mit einem Kinnhacken vor zwei Wochen in Hagrids Unterricht, als dieser gerade nicht hinsah oder besser gesagt, danach sofort in eine andere Richtung drehte, um es nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Sag mal träumst du etwa?", wurde Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Was, ach nein. Ich genieße es einfach hier zu sein.", antwortete sie Ron.

„Ja ich auch.", sagte dieser und zog Hermine enger an sich.

„Ron, wir sind Freunde, nicht wahr? Nur Freunde.", flüsterte der Lockenkopf leise.

„Natürlich, das haben wir doch bereits geklärt. Außerdem würde mir Patma den Kopf abreißen, wenn dem nicht so wäre.", schmunzelte der rothaarige und gab dem Mädchen einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Vermisst du sie? Es ist echt schade, dass sie über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren ist.", meinte Hermine und kuschelte sich wieder an Ron. Dieser legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sie gingen weiter den verschneiten Weg nach Hogsmade.

„Ja irgendwie schon, ich hätte sie gerne hier gehabt. Aber andererseits kann Patma auch ziemlich anstrengend sein.", erklärte er.

„Oh, dass kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen bei ihr.", lachte Hermine, die Patmas aufbrausendes Temperament nur zu gut kannte.

Lachend kamen sie schließlich in Hogsmade an, wo sie von Harry und Ginny in den drei Besen freudig begrüßt wurden.

„Was schenkst du Harry zu Weihnachten?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin, als sie zu zweit durch das Zauberdorf schlenderten. Sie hatten sich nach einem Butterbier von den beiden Jungs getrennt, um in Ruhe nach Weihnachtsgeschenken suchen zu können.

„Hm, ich dachte vielleicht an eine Kette mit einem Medaillon.", überlegte Ginny laut.

„Na ich weiss nicht. Ihr seit nun knapp drei Monate zusammen, da finde ich Schmuck etwas übertrieben. Aber da drüben gibt es einen Fotografen, lass doch ein paar Bilder von dir schießen, danach kaufen wir einen schönen Rahmen und du hast das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk. Was meinst du?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ich meine, das du Gold wert bist. Der Vorschlag ist genial.", rief Ginny und zog sie mit in das Geschäft.

Ginny posierte vor der Kamera wie ein Profi, fand Hermine und nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie eine ganze Reihe von schönen Aufnahmen zusammen. Sie berieten sich mit dem Fotografen, welche der Aufnahmen als geeignetsten für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk sei und entschlossen sich schließlich für drei Fotografien, die Ginny am besten trafen.

„Willst du dich nicht auch fotographieren lassen?", fragte Ginny ihre Freundin, nachdem sie die Fotos und den dazugehörigen dreifachen Bilderrahmen bezahlt hatte.

„Für wen sollte ich den bitte Fotos machen lassen und ich bin nicht gerade Kamera geeignet.", meinte Herm.

„Das kann man schnell feststellen, kommen sie junge Dame, setzten sie sich auf diesen Stuhl...ja genau so, dass Kinn noch etwas nach oben und wie währe es mit einem kleinen Lächeln!", diktierte sie Mr. Pearl, der Fotograph.

„Sie machen das wirklich prima...und nun die Hände in den Schoß bitte legen und...ja genau das wollte ich sehen, diesen unschuldigen Blick...einfach zu süss.", feuerte er Hermine an.

Diese kam sich mehr als nur dämlich vor, in irgendwelchen Posen vor der Kamera zu sitzen, stehen oder sogar zu liegen.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, hatte Hermine ebenfalls eine Reihe schöner Fotos in einer Mappe zusammen gestellt bekommen. Eigentlich wollte sie ja keines nehmen, da ihr keines wirklich gefiel und der Meinung war, überall dumm zu gucken. Doch Ginny und Mr. Pearl waren anderer Meinung und so verließ auch Hermine mit einer Tüte das Geschäft.

„Lass uns doch noch kurz in die Buchhandlung schauen, ja?", fragte Hermine eine Stunde später Ginny.

„Geht nicht, wir treffen doch gleich unsere beiden Jungs in den drei Besen wieder, wir sind schon spät dran.", erinnerte sie Ginny.

„Okay, geh du schon mal vor und ich komme dann gleich nach.", sagte Hermine und verschwand im Laden.

„Definiere gleich, im Zusammenhang mit Büchern.", murmelte ihr Ginny noch nach, machte sich dann jedoch auf den Weg in das Lokal.

Hermine suchte nach einem Buch, dass sie Ron zu Weihnachten schenken konnte. So schlenderte sie durch die Reihen von Regalen und ihre Augen suchten Buchrücken für Buchrücken ab. Schließlich blieben ihre Blicke auf einem Titel haften _Quidditch für Profis_ .

Sie wollte gerade danach greifen, als eine Hand an ihr vorbei schoss und das gewünschte Objekt aus dem Regal griff. Verwundert über soviel Dreistigkeit wandte sie sich um und sah direkt in die grauen Augen des Malfoy Sprosses. Resigniert seufzte sie auf.

„Ich denke es ist sinnlos dich darauf hin zu weisen, dass ich gerade eben dieses Buch nehmen wollte, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie frustriert.

„Es spricht! Welch ein Wunder.", antwortete Draco, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Ich habe keine grosse Lust mich hier mit dir zu streiten, also nimm das Buch und frohe Weihnachten.", giftete sie zurück.

„Was ist los? So schnell aufzugeben liegt ja nicht gerade in deiner Natur.", stellte Malfoy verwundert fest.

„Malfoy, morgen ist Weihnachten und ich bin einfach zu friedlich gestimmt um mich mit deinen Kindereien abzugeben. Du willst das Buch, dann nimm es und gut. Ich werde mich nach einem anderen umschauen. Außerdem denke ich, hast du es nötiger als Ron.", beleidigte sie ihn.

„Hoho, so kenne ich dich schon eher. Die Beleidigungen fliegen heute wieder tief. Dieses Buch sollte also für das Wiesel sein, wie passend. Vielleicht schafft er es dann in Zukunft einen Quaffel zu halten.", provozierte er sie weiter.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, das wir Gryffindors in den letzten zwei Jahren, wo Ron als Hütter in der Mannschaft war, euch Slytherins immer besiegt haben.", konterte Hermine.

„Reine Glückssache. Mit Können hatte das nicht viel zu tun. Aber wolltest du es nicht vermeiden mit mir zu streiten?", fragte er mit einem lächeln.

„Du kannst mich mal!", rief sie erbost, drehte sich um und wollte weiter nach einem Geschenk für Ron suchen.

„Gerne. Wann und wo? Lass mir ne Eule zukommen.", antwortete er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Du...bist...und...bleibst...ein...sexistisches...Arschloch!", schleuderte Hermine ihm entgegen und schlug mit jedem Wort auf Draco mit ihrer Tüte ein. Dabei fiel der Inhalt der braunen Papiertüte raus und verteilte sich über den Boden.

Als Hermine das bemerkte, versuchte sie so schnell es ging ihre Fotos zusammen zu sammeln und wieder in die Tüte zu bekommen. Dann schoss sie an Draco vorbei, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und verliess die Buchhandlung.

Zurück blieb ein grinsender Slytherin, in seinen Händen ein Fotografie von einem Mädchen, dass mit gefalteten Händen in ihrem Schoss und scheuem lächeln auf einen Stuhl sass und ihn verlegen betrachtete.

„Ich danke für dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, kleine Gryffindor.", murmelte er, stellte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und verließ ebenfalls das Geschäft.

„Kannst du mir bitte erklären, warum wir die Geschenke nach Muggelart einpacken?", fragte Ginny Hermine.

Sie sassen zusammen auf Hermines Bett, um sich herum weihnachtliches Geschenkpapier, Schleifen, Bänder, Tesastreifen, Schere und Tannengrün verteilt. Ginny bemühte sich nun insgesamt zum dritten mal, Harrys Geschenk einigermaßen ordentlich einzupacken, ohne das es aussah als ob sich jemand draufgesetzt hätte.

Hermine, die gerade eine blaue Schleife um Rons Geschenk (übrigens eine Armbanduhr, mit eingebauter Weckfunktion) schnürte, grinste.

„Weil es dann persönlicher rüberkommt.", antwortete sie schließlich auf die Frage.

„Was ist an einem Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab bitte unpersönlich?", wollte Ginny wissen und schwang eben genannten Gegenstand. Die Bildergalarie legte sich nun von selbst auf das Geschenkpapier, klebte sich mit Tesafilm zu, wurde von der Schere zurechtgeschnitten und dann banden sich rote Schleifen drumherum.

„Also ich finde gar nichts.", beantwortete Ginny sich ihre Frage selbst und betrachtete das nun einwandfrei eingepackte und hübsch verzierte Päckchen vor sich.

„Du bist und bleibst ...einfach nur Ginny.", lachte Hermine und machte sich an Harrys Geschenk.

„Froooohhhheeee Weeeeihnachteeeen!", brüllte Parvati durch das Zimmer und Hermine verfluchte sie, dass sie nicht mit ihrer Schwester über Weihnachten nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gefahren war.

„Dito und guten Morgen", nuschelte sie schlaftrunken. Aber da sie ihre beiden Zimmergenossinnen kannte, wusste sie, dass nicht mehr an schlafen zu denken war. Also warum nicht schon um sieben Uhr morgens an einem Sonntag die Geschenke auspacken? So stand sie auf und machte sich über den kleinen Berg von bunten Päckchen an ihrem Fussende des Bettes her.

Von Ginny bekam sie ein wunderschönes rotes, glitzerndes Oberteil das perfekt zu ihrer neuen Jeans passte, von Ron ein Parfüm das nach grünen Apfel roch, ihr absoluter Lieblingsduft. Von Harry einen Federkiel mit goldener Feder und dazupassendem Halter in Form eines Löwen. Auch von Mrs. Weasley war ein Päckchen dabei, der obligatorische Weasley - Pullover in rot mit goldenem Gryffindorlöwen. Hagrid schenkte ihr eine Schachtel Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Von ihren Eltern erhielt sie einen langen Brief, mit dem Hinweis, dass ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk in der elterlichen Garage parkte. Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie ihren Wunsch erfüllt bekam und ein Auto bekommen hatte. Sie war fest entschlossen, nach Hogwarts ihren Führerschein zu machen und ab und an nach Muggelart irgendwo hinzufahren.

Insgesamt war Hermine mehr als nur zufrieden mit der Ausbeute und legte das Geschenkpapier zur Seite, stellte die Geschenke auf ihr Nachtkästchen, als ihr ein weiteres Päckchen auffiel. Es war mit grünen Papier eingepackt und einer silbernen Schleife eingepackt. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es und zum Vorschein kam, eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Rubin in Form einer Träne.

Wer zum Merlin machte ihr ein so teueres Geschenk? Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander und blieben schließlich bei einem Namen stehen...Malfoy! Würde er sich wirklich dazu herablassen und ihr etwas zu Weihnachten schenken? Und ausgerechnet Schmuck?

Verwirrt legte sie die Kette zu den anderen Geschenken, sie würde es schon noch herausfinden. Ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie würde ihn fragen müssen, da er auf ihrer Liste ganz oben stand.

„Na dann fröhliche Weihnachten, murmelte sie und ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich Hermine anschließen und euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wünschen und für den Fall der Fälle auch noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Liebe Grüße

Eure Basic


	12. Chapter 12

Hallöchen, gegen alle Erwartungen, komme ich dieses Jahr noch dazu ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Wobei mich dieses ziemlich gefuchst hat, als ich nämlich bereits fünf Seiten hatte, stürzte der Computer (eindeutig ein männliches Wesen, wie ich festgestellt habe) ab und meine fünf Seiten gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Nachdem habe ich nach jedem Satz gespeichert, und so ist es endlich fertig geworden.

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass beim lesen, auch den Schwarzlesern, wie mir meine Hit-Liste eindeutig verrät, dass ich solche habe. ;-)

Ach noch etwas, ich hoffe ich habe keinen vergessen eine Mail zu schreiben, aber ich glaube ich habe alle. Und dann gab es jemanden, der mir keine E – Mail Adresse hinterlassen hatte, dir aber auch danke!

_**Vertrauter Feind**_

_Silvesterball _

„Wir müssen reden.", herrschte Hermine den blonden Slytherin an, der gerade auf dem Weg in die grosse Halle zum frühstücken war.

„Was zum Merlin soll das? Lass sofort meinen Arm los verdammt.", keifte Draco, doch Hermine zog ihn unerbittlich in Richtung des Klassenzimmers von Firenze.

Als sie dieses erreicht hatten, schubste sie den sich wehrenden Slytherin in den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann stellte sie sich direkt vor Draco, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte den etwa ein Kopf grösseren Jungen vor sich an.

„Also was sollte das?", fragte sie ihn.

„Warte einen Augenblick," Draco zog sich eine der Sternenkarten heran, die auf dem Pult von Firenze lagen und tat so als ob er sie eingehend studieren würde. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, auf was du hinaus willst. Entweder du formulierst deine Frage für mich verständlich oder du lässt mich nun endlich frühstücken.", Draco zog seine linke Augenbraue nach typischer Malfoymanier nach oben und sah das Mädchen vor sich belustigt an. Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, sie starrte ihn aus schwarzen Augen böse an.

„Lass den Unsinn,", mit diesen Worten riss sie ihm die Sternkarte aus der Hand und hielt ihm eine silberne Kette vor die Nase. „Was ist das?", fragte sie ihn dieses mal.

„Ich würde sagen eine Kette mit einem kleinen roten Rubin.", antwortete er ihr amüsiert.

„Das weiss ich selber!", schrie die Gryffindor.

„Warum fragst du mich dann, wenn du es weißt?", Draco konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig.", resigniert schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

Draco trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hand vorsichtig unter ihr Kinn, dabei schaute er ihr tief in die Augen.

„Mir würde noch ganz was anderes einfallen um dich wahnsinnig zu machen.", Dracos Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern. Als Hermine seine Worte realisierte schlug sie seine Hand weg und wich einige Schritte zurück.

„Lass das! Ich wollte nur wissen, warum du mir diese Kette zu Weihnachten geschenkt hast.", sagte sie.

„Ich soll was? Warum sollte ich dir eine Kette schenken, nicht das es eine schlechte Idee wäre, aber ich denke nicht das wir schon so weit sind, uns Weihnachtsgeschenke zu machen. Vielleicht ja nächstes Jahr, aber bestimmt nicht heute.", antwortete Draco mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Du hast mir diese Kette nicht geschenkt?", verständnislos sah Hermine den Slytherin an.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Du solltest deine möglichen Verehrer also noch mal genau durchgehen.", riet er ihr, wandte sich um und ging Richtung Tür. Verärgert stellte er fest, dass es ihn mehr wurmte als er je gedacht hatte, dass jemand anderes anscheinend ebenfalls an Hermine interessiert war. Boshaft lächelnd drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Weasley kannst du dabei getrost außer acht lassen. Für diese Kette müsste er schon das Haus seiner Eltern verkaufen und selbst dann würde es noch nicht reichen.", grinste er fies.

„Draco Malfoy, du bist das widerlichste Geschöpf das in Hogwarts rum läuft!", rief sie ihm nach und schleuderte eine kleine Nachbildung der Milchstrasse nach ihm.

Draco wich geschickt aus und das Model zersplitterte klirrend an der Tür. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er bei der Gryffindor, packte ihre Handgelenke und drängte sie unsanft an die nächste Wand.

„Hör mir gut zu, ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen. Versuche nie wieder und das meine ich auch so, mich zu verletzten. Weder mit geworfenen Gegenständen noch mit Ohrfeigen.", zischte er gefährlich leise.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch als sie seinen Blick sah, hielt sie es für klüger zu schweigen. So nickte sie nur stumm.

„Okay, da du es ja anscheinend verstanden hast, kann ich mich endlich angenehmeren Dingen widmen," sein Gesicht kam dem ihren immer näher, „und frühstücken gehen.", er lies Hermines Handgelenke los, stieß sich von der Wand hinter ihr ab und verließ nun endgültig den Raum.

Die Gryffindor lies sich kraftlos an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Was zum Merlin machte dieser Kerl nur mit ihr und warum hinterließ seine Antwort, er hätte ihr die Kette nicht geschenkt, so einen schalen Nachgeschmack in ihrem inneren?

„Hey Herm, mit wem gehst du dieses Jahr zum Silvesterball?" wollte Ron von ihr wissen.

Geschockt sah ihn das Mädchen an, diesen Ball hatte sie total verdrängt.

„Ich...also weißt du...ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.", stotterte sie.

Ginny und Harry, ebenso wie Ron starrten sie aus grossen Augen an.

„Sag nur du hast keine Verabredung für diesen Abend?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ähm...nein.", antwortete sie schließlich ehrlich.

„Das ist zu dumm. An Silvester sollte man nämlich nicht alleine sein. Ich würde ja mit dir hingehen, aber Padma kommt extra ein paar Tage früher aus den Ferien zurück, damit wir eben diesen Abend gemeinsam verbringen können. Und Harry geht natürlich mit Ginny.", überlegte Ron laut. „Aber vielleicht hat Neville ja noch keine, er tut sich immer noch schwer, ein Mädchen anzusprechen.", redete er weiter.

„Hm, nein Neville scheidet aus, der geht mit Luna.", erzählte Ginny.

„Wie wäre es mit Dean?", schlug Harry vor.

„Oh nein, er tanzt wie ein Troll mit zwei linken Füssen, dass können wir Hermine nicht antun. Außerdem geht er mit Hannah.", erwiderte Ginny.

„Leute, hört auf! Ich brauche keinen Partner um auf diesen dummen Ball zu gehen. Ich werde mich euch einfach anschließen und das perfekte fünfte Rad am Wagen spielen.", trotz des lächeln auf ihren Lippen, konnten ihre Freunde die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen sehen.

„Aber du bist doch nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Und ich habe nichts dagegen wenn du mit Harry das Tanzbein schwingst. Und Padma bestimmt...äh...Ron kann eh nicht tanzen.", versicherte ihr Ginny.

Hermine musste nun wirklich schmunzeln, jeder der hier Anwesenden wusste, sollte Ron auch nur einen Augenblick von Padmas Seite weichen, würde er das nächste Jahr nicht erleben. Padma und Eifersucht gehörten zusammen wie Salz und Pfeffer.

„Danke, dass ist lieb von dir. Aber vielleicht geschieht ja noch ein Wunder und ich finde noch jemanden.", zwinkerte Hermine.

„Mhm, vielleicht hat ja ein gewisser junger blonder Mann Interesse daran.", murmelte Ginny.

„Was!", Hemine verschluckte sich fast an der Kürbispastete, die sie gerade aß.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden.", lachte Ginny und kuschelte sich enger an Harry.

„Weißt du etwas, was wir nicht wissen, Maus?", fragte Harry.

„Vielleicht...", lächelte sie.

„GINNY!", rief Hermine.

„Ja was denn? Ich habe dich heute morgen gesehen.", antworte Ginny gelassen.

„Um was geht es hier? Und wo und mit wem hast du Hermine gesehen?", wollte nun auch Ron wissen.

„Das soll sie euch selber erzählen. Ich muss los, treffe mich mit Luna.", Ginny war aufgesprungen, küsste Harry kurz auf den Mund und verschwand mit einem lächeln Richtung Hermine.

„So ein kleines, hinterhältiges Biest.", murmelte diese. Dann sah sie in zwei erwartungsvolle Gesichter.

„Oh nein Jungs, vergeßt es. Ich werde zu diesem Thema nichts sagen.", stellte Hermine klar.

„Herm, wir wollen doch nur wissen, was Ginny da angedeutet hatte, mehr nicht.", versuchte Harry seiner besten Freundin zu entlocken.

„Das geht weder dich noch Ron etwas an. Ich sage dazu nichts, es ist...es ist reine Frauensache, ja das ist es.", sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihre beiden Freunde mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der nicht gutes versprach, sollten sie weiter versuchen in sie einzudringen. (Gefühlsmäßig eindringen ist gemeint, Mädels. Nichts anderes! Ein Schelm der böses dabei denkt ;-) )

Harry und Ron, die mittlerweile seit sieben langen Jahren mit ihr befreundet waren, kannten diesen Blick nur zu gut und wussten, dass sie für heute nichts mehr erreichen würden.

Nach einer Weile, in dem kein neues Gespräch zustande gekommen war, stieß Harry einen Seufzer aus.

„Ron hast du Lust auf eine Partie Schach mit mir?", fragte er schließlich.

„Du willst mit mir Schach spielen? Freiwillig? Das ich das noch erlebe, haben wir denn heute schon Weihnachten!", rief Ron freudig aus.

„Ronald Weasley, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ja wir haben heute Weihnachten.", sagte Hermine in gespielt schnippischem Ton.

„Wusst ich doch, Hermine, echt wahr.", lachte daraufhin der Rotschopf.

So verbrachten sie den Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und als Ginny von ihrem Treffen zurück kam, spielten sie zu viert eine Runde _Snap explodes_. Hermine war ihrer besten Freundin wegen ihrem Ausspruch nicht mehr böse, schließlich war sie Ginny, das Plappermaul, die sich nichts böses dabei gedacht hatte. Trotzdem nahm sich Hermine vor, in den nächsten Tagen mit ihr zu sprechen, um klar zu stellen, dass zwischen ihr und Malfoy nichts lief. Denn es hatte sich ja herausgestellt, dass er ihr die Kette nicht geschenkt hatte. So war also alles bestens, oder nicht?

Draco hatte sich nach dem Frühstück, dass er sich wirklich seiner Meinung nach verdient hatte, auf das Quidditchfeld verzogen, um ein paar Runden zu fliegen und um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. So hatte er auch das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen und sass nun bereits seit über einer Stunde auf einer der Tribünen und grübelte nach. Er hatte seinen schwarzen Winterumhang eng um seinen Körper gezogen, damit er die aufkommende Kälte etwas abhalten konnte.

Seit er heute morgen mit Hermine gesprochen hatte, fühlte er sich wie ausgekotzt. In seinem Magen herrschte ein ungewöhnlicher Druck, ein Gefühl das er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte, und das er somit nicht zuordnen konnte, drückte seine Laune.

Er hatte überlegt, wie sie auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, diese Kette sei von ihm. Das war doch absurd, okay, für den Bruchteil von ein paar Minuten hatte er wirklich überlegt, ihr ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten zu machen, nachdem er ihr Foto in Hogsmade an sich genommen hatte. Aber dieser Gedanke war so schnell wieder zu Seite gefegt worden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Aber wer zum Merlin machte Hermine so ein teueres Geschenk. Es musste einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben geben, der sich bei ihr hervor heben wollte. Aber wer?

Potter und Weasley schieden aus, der erste hatte ne Freundin und der zweite kein Geld. Wer würde noch in Frage kommen?

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Draco gerade hin. Krum. Viktor Krum.

Dieser bulgarische Sucher mit dem Entengang. Der Krum, der eine lange, krumme Nase hatte, als würde er in regelmäßigen Abständen, absichtlich und mit voller Wucht gegen eine Steinmauer laufen. Dieser bulgarische Trottel, der ihren Namen noch nicht einmal richtig aussprechen konnte, aus Mangel an Gehirnzellen. Dieser verdammte Krum, der sie zum Weihnachtsball vor drei Jahren eingeladen und bei einem Wettkampf im Trimagischen Turnier, als das liebste, dass er verlieren könnte bezeichnete. Verdammter, mieser, kleiner...

„Hier steckst du also wirklich.", wurde er aus seinen zerstörerischen Gedanken gerissen.

„Du entwickelst Eigenschaften eines Hundes. Immer schön dem Herrchen hinterher rennen.", sagte Draco. Doch insgeheim war er froh, etwas Ablenkung und Gesellschaft zu bekommen, aber das würde er Blaise mit Sicherheit nicht auf die Nase binden. Eine Nase die im übrigen, gerade und perfekt in das Gesicht seines Freundes passte und nicht aussah als würde ein Klatscher Tag ein, Tag aus drauf knallen, wie bei diesem eingebildeten, hochnäßigen...

„Was starrst du mich so an? Hab ich Dreck auf der Nase?", erkundigte sich Blaise, als er Dracos Blick bemrkte.

„Was? Nein, alles perfekt bei dir. Aber warum hast du mich gesucht, gibt's was wichtiges?", fragte Malfoy nach.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Bin vor Pansy geflohen, die mich zu ihren rein privaten Weihnachtsfeier einladen wollte.", lachte Blaise.

„Sie wollte was? Wie kannst du nur ablehnen, hast du kein Herz?", schmunzelte Draco.

„Merk dir das mit dem Herz. Aber kleiner Themawechsel. Du hast heute nicht zufällig mit Granger gesprochen?", fragte Blaise und sah dabei so richtig unschuldig aus. Für Dracos Geschmack _zu_ unschuldig.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich dachte nur. Hast du sie gesehen?", erkundigte er sich weiter.

„Ja, beim Frühstück. Aber das weißt du ja, da du neben mir gesessen bist, als sie in die Halle kam.", wich Draco aus.

„Ja, klar. Aber gesprochen hast du nicht mit ihr?", wiederholte sich der dunkelhaarige.

„Blaise Zabini, auf was willst du hinaus? Raus mit der Sprache.", forderte Draco ihn auf.

„Ich will auf gar nichts raus. Es hätte ja nur sein können, dass sie dich auf was angesprochen hat.", meinte dieser.

„Zufälligerweise spielst du dabei aber nicht auf eine Kette an, oder?", knurrte Draco.

„Du weißt bereits von der Kette. Scheiße, zu spät.", entfuhr es Blaise.

Draco kam in diesem Moment ein unerhörter Gedanke, der so absurd war, wie dass sie jemals eine Geist als Lehrer auf Hogwarts hätten...Shit, sie hatten ja bereits einen in Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Zabini, sag mir jetzt bitte, dass nicht du ihr diese Kette geschenkt hast.", zischte Draco wütend und packte seinen Freund am Kragen.

„Also weißt du, wenn ich ehrlich bin...ja. Verdammt Draco, das tut weh! Deine Gedanken laufen in die falsche Richtung.", Blaise versuchte sich von Draco los zu machen.

„Dann solltest du mir schnellstens erklären, was die richtigen Gedanken sind.", sagte Malfoy und stieß Blaise mit einem Ruck von sich. Dieser zog hörbar die Luft in seine Lungen, die unter Dracos Griff deutlich an Atemnot gelitten hatten.

„Okay, hör mir zu. Ich habe ihr diese Kette geschenkt, aber nicht weil ich was von ihr will, so wie du das gerade vermutest, sondern...Draco entspann deine Fäuste, damit kannst du mir ernsthaft weh tun," sagte Blaise mit einem schnellen Blick auf die geballten Hände seines Freundes. Als dieser seiner Aufforderung jedoch nicht nachkam, sondern sie statt dessen noch fester zusammen presste, dass die Knöchel weiss hervor traten, beeilte sich Blaise mit seiner Erklärung fortzufahren.

„...sondern weil ich dir damit einen Gefallen tun wollte. Ich dachte sie würde vermuten das diese Kette von dir stammt. So weit hat mein Plan ja auch funktioniert. Also, was hat sie zu der Kette gesagt?", erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Du hast ihr die Kette in meinem Namen zukommen lassen? Sag mal spinnst du?", rief Draco.

„Dazu kannst du später kommen, ich will wissen was sie gesagt hat?", forderte Blaise erneut.

„Nichts. Ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, nämlich das die Kette nicht von mir ist.", stellte Draco klar.

„Du hast was? Mensch Dray, warum hast du nicht mitgedacht. Selbst wenn sie nicht von dir war, du hättest es doch behaupten können. Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so langsam!", Blaise schlug sich verzweifelt mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

„Ach jetzt bin ich schuld, oder wie? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, welchen Mist du da veranstaltet hast?", erwiderte Draco wütend.

„Wann denn? Beim Frühstück, wenn der gesamte Tisch voll war. So in etwa _Draco, wenn Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor dich heute nach einer Kette fragt, sag einfach sie wäre von dir!_ Sonst geht's dir gut?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Warum nicht. Aber was wolltest du damit eigentlich bezwecken?", resigniert schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf.

„Ich wollte einfach nur diese Sache etwas ins rollen bringen. Oder meinst du, ich sehe nicht wie du sie ansiehst. Im Unterricht, in den Nachhilfestunden, beim essen. Oder dieses Foto von ihr, dass du unter deinem Kopfkissen hast. Du bist bis über beide Ohren in sie verknallt und willst es nicht einsehen. Also, wollte ich sie ein bisschen in die richtige Richtung, in deine Richtung schubsen.", erklärte Blaise.

„War ja ein netter Plan, Blaise. Aber der Schuss ging nach hinten los. Sie weiss, dass die Kette nicht von mir ist. Und selbst wenn ich Hermine haben wollte, kriege ich das alleine fertig. Ich brauche keine Hilfe, von niemanden. Irgendwann schaffe ich das auch alleine, dass weiss sie nur noch nicht.", Draco hörte sich überzeugter an, als er selber war.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, dann hätte ich mir 879 Galleonen gespart.", lachte Blaise.

„Tja, meine Freundschaft ist teuer.", erwiderte Draco.

„Pff, wie wahr. Sag mal, hast du Lust noch ne Runde zu fliegen. Ich habe nämlich rein zufällig meinen Besen dabei. Schließlich wusste ich ja, wo ich dich finden würde.", fragte Blaise.

„Okay, lass uns gehen.", antwortete Draco. Er sah wie Blaise seinen Besen schulterte und leichtfüßig die Treppen hinunter hüpfte.

„Blaise," der angesprochene drehte sich um und sah hinauf zu seinem besten Freund. „Was ich noch sagen wollte, also...ähm...Danke.", rief Draco.

Dann kletterte er dem dunkelhaarigen hinterher und keine zwei Minuten später jagten sie sich gegenseitig durch die Lüfte.

Aufgeregt hatten sich Hermine und Ginny eine Woche später in das Zimmer der jüngeren zurückgezogen, um sich für den Ball am heutigen Abend fertig zu machen. Mittlerweile waren auch wieder vereinzelt einige Schüler aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt, um den Ball nicht zu verpassen. Er galt als Highlight des Jahres.

„Hast du gesehen, wie Padma meinen Bruder zur Begrüßung abgeschlabert hat?", lachte Ginny und schob eine silberne Spange in ihre Haare.

„Sicher habe ich das gesehen, so wie ca. fünfzig andere, die in der grossen Halle waren.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Peinlich. Ich mag die Tussi irgendwie nicht und du?", fragte Ginny nach und gab ihrer Freundin die Haarbürste zurück, die sie sich von ihr geborgt hatte.

„Hab nicht viel mit ihr zu tun, aber ihre Schwester kann ganz nett und umgänglich sein...wenn sie schläft.", prustete Hermine. Sie griff nach dem Glas mit Nesselwein, dass am Rand des Waschbeckens stand. Es hatte Vorteile mit einem Hauself aus der Küche befreundet zu sein. So kam man an Sachen, die normalerweise nichts für Schüler bestimmt wahren.

„Hermine, du kannst, wenn du willst, richtig zynisch sein.", lobte Ginny ihre Freundin, griff ebenfalls nach ihrem Glas und prostete ihr zu.

„Auf einen wunderschönen Abend und ein noch besseres neues Jahr.", sagte Ginny feierlich und leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

„Wir werden betrunken sein, bevor wir überhaupt auf den Ball kommen.", meinte Hermine und stellte ihr ebenfalls leeres Glas zurück.

„Was solls, dass ist dein letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Außerdem musst du lockerer werden, meine Liebe.", mit diesen Worten griff Ginny nach der Flasche und füllte die Gläser erneut.

„Du willst mich nicht zufällig abfüllen?", vergewisserte sich der Lockenkopf und tupfte farblosen Lipgloss auf ihre Lippen.

„Was denkst du nur von mir. Natürlich nicht.", protestierte Ginny.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich denke ich bin fertig.", mit einem letzen Blick in den Spiegel, verschwand Hermine aus dem Badezimmer und ging in den Schlafraum. Dort schlüpfte sie in ihr blaues, seidene Balkleid, dass mit silbernen Fäden durchzogen war. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit einem silbernen, kleinem Diadem hochgesteckt und nur ein paar vereinzelte Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Um ihre nackten Schultern legte sie sich einen blauen, seidenen Schal und steckte ihre Füsse zu guter letzt, ebenfalls in blaue hochhackige Schuhe. Sie wusste, dass diese Dinger sie nach spätestens zwei Stunden umbringen würden, aber wer schön sein will muss eben leiden.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus.", erklang Ginnys Stimme.

„Danke. Aber du siehst ebenfalls phantastisch aus.", gab Hermine das Kompliment ehrlich zurück.

Ginny hatte sich für ein grünes Kleid entschieden, mit einem dezenten Ausschnitt vorne und einem gewagten Rückenausschnitt hinten. Ihre Haare fielen ihr lockig um den Kopf und wurden nur durch zwei silberne Spangen etwas gebändigt.

„Okay, ich denke so können wir uns sehen lassen. Aber bevor wir gehen, sollten wir noch ein klein wenig ...tata!", rief Ginny und hielt ihr ein Glas mit Nesselwein unter die Nase.

„Du bist ne kleine Schnapsdrossel, Mrs. Weasley.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Weindrossel, eine Weindrossel.", kicherte Ginny.

Den offiziellen Teil des Balles hatten sie hinter sich, mit dem essen und der Ansprache Dumbledores. Nun spielte eine Band, die sich die _Kreischenden Sägen _nannten und wenn es nach Hermine ging, ihren Namen alle Ehre machten. Trotzdem hatte sie mit Harry drei Tänze getanzt und auch Ron durfte einmal mit ihr tanzen, aber nur, weil Harry Padma aufgefordert hatte. Hermine war ihren Freunden dankbar, besonders Ginny, die sich bemühte, dass sie sich nicht wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkam.

Wie sie festgestellt hatte, war sie nicht die einzigste, die ohne Begleitung aufgetaucht war. Auch Seamus und Justin, sowie Cho kamen allein. Was sie jedoch etwas verwunderte, Draco und Blaise hatten ebenfalls keine Partnerin mitgenommen. Deshalb oder darum hing Pansy wohl gerade an Goyles Arm.

Hermine wollte es ihrer Phantasie nicht weiter gestatten, was da noch alles folgen würde mit den beiden und wandte sich deshalb schnell in eine andere Richtung.

Ginny stellte sich als erfolgreiche Alkoholschmugglerin raus, sie tarnte ihren und Hermines Nesselwein als Nesselwein. Hermine wollte es zwar erst nicht, denn was würde passieren wenn sie von einem der Lehrer dabei erwischt werden würden, aber Ginny scherte sich wenig um ihre Argumentation und schenkte ihr ein Glas nach dem anderen ein. So war es Hermine nach dem dritten egal. Sie war lustig und ausgelassen, fühlte sich einfach himmlisch und gestand Padma zu vorgerückter Stunde, dass ihr ihre Eifersucht auf alles und jeden, auf den Geist ging. Das wiederum führte zu einem handfesten Streit zwischen Ron und Padma, da er Hermine ein klein wenig Recht gab.

Hermine jedoch war das völlig schnuppe, da sie Justin gerade um einen Tanz gebeten hatte. So lies sie sich von ihrem Tisch weg, auf die Tanzfläche führen und wirbelte mit dem Jungen aus Hufflepuff ausgelassen über das Parkett. Nach dem zweiten Tanz wurde es ihr allerdings etwas schummrig, Hermine lies ihren Tanzpartner zurück, der sich eine Fünftklässerin aus Ravenclaw schnappte, und ging hinaus auf die Terrasse um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

„Du scheinst deine Spass heute Abend zu haben?", wurde sie einige Minuten später gefragt.

„Ja den habe ich allerdings.", antwortete sie, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Du etwas nicht, Malfoy?"

„Nein, nicht so viel wie du. So kenne ich dich gar nicht.", erwiderte Draco, stellte sich neben sie an die Brüstung und sah hinunter in den Garten, der von tausenden schwebenden Feen beleuchtet wurde.

„Kennst du mich den überhaupt?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

„Warum so tiefsinnig?", wollte Draco wissen und sah sie von der Seite her an.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Aber denkst du, es wäre heute ein guter Zeitpunkt über deine Prinzipien zu reden?", Hermine sah ihn aus grossen Augen an.

„Meine was? Wer soll dir bei solchen Gedankensprüngen folgen?", fragte Draco sie.

„Ich meinte ja nur. Du hast zu mir gesagt, als du mich zum Krankenflügel getragen hast, irgendwann reden wir mal über deine Prinzipien. Jetzt frage ich mich, ob heute ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür ist.", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge. Dann hielt sie sich mit einer Hand an der Brüstung fest, während sie mit der anderen ihre Schuhe von den Füssen zog. Automatisch stütze sie Draco, als sie dabei zu schwanken anfing.

„Diese Schuhe bringen mich wirklich um.", murmelte sie, dann hob sie den Kopf und sah direkt in zwei graublaue Augen, die sie belustigt anfunkelten.

„Du hast getrunken.", stellte Draco fest. „Die so korrekte Hermine Granger ist betrunken auf dem Silvesterball."

„Ja und? Willst du mich verpetzten. Oder lenkst du nur geschickt vom Thema ab?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir hatten ein Thema? Das wäre mir nicht aufgefallen.", zwinkerte Draco und legte seinen Arm etwas fester um ihre Taille, Hermine hatte ihn nicht zurückgewiesen, nachdem er sie gestützt hatte.

„Deine Prinzipien.", erinnerte Hermine ihn, ignorierte dabei das er sie näher an sich zog.

„Okay, meine Prinzipien. Die da wären: Sich von niemanden etwas sagen zu lassen, seinen eigenen Weg gehen, auch wenn man gegen den Strom schwimmt. Und nur das glauben, was man selber sieht.", erklärte er sich.

„Nach diesen Regeln lebst du? Was ist mit deinem Vater?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wie du sicher weißt, sitzt mein Vater in Askaban und ist kein guter Ratgeber.", murmelte Draco leise und wandte sein Gesicht ab.

„Es tut mir leid.", war das einzigste was ihr in diesem Moment einfiel zu sagen.

„Ach tut es das wirklich?", für einen Moment zog ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht und er blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. Oder doch, ja es tut mir leid. Nicht dafür das Lucius Malfoy im Gefängnis sitzt, sondern es tut mir leid das es dein Vater ist. Verstehst du?", flüsterte sie leise und lächelte ihn unsicher an.

„Danke.", antwortete er.

Hermine blieb keine Zeit um sich über dieses Wort aus seinem Mund zu wundern, drinnen in der grossen Halle brach ein tosender Lärm aus. Es war Mitternacht. Ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen.

„Ein frohes neues Jahr, Draco.", wünschte Hermine dem Slytherin, der sie immer noch im Arm hielt.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch, Hermine.", Draco beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Das war aber kein richtiger Kuss.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Nein, dass war er nicht. Aber du bist betrunken und würdest es voraussichtlich morgen bereuen, einen Slytherin zum neuen Jahr geküsst zu haben.", erwiderte er mit einem lächeln und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Du solltest langsam rein gehen. Es ist verdammt kalt hier und deine Freunde suchen dich bestimmt schon.", meinte Draco nach einiger Zeit, in der sie schweigend an der Brüstung gestanden hatten.

„Du hast Recht. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend.", dann wandte sich der Lockenkopf ab und ging Richtung Terrassentür. Bevor sie diese jedoch erreichte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu dem blonden Jungen um.

„Ich habe es noch nie bereut, einen Slytherin geküsst zu haben.", sagte sie und ging in den grossen Saal hinein.

Draco drehte sich lächelnd dem Garten zu, konnte das neue Jahr besser beginnen?

„Ich habe es ebenfalls nie bereut, dich geküsst zu haben, meine Hermine.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

So, dass war es für dieses Jahr aber wirklich. Ich wünsche euch allen, einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und hoffe wir hören im nächsten wieder voneinander.

Im übrigen muss ich sagen, würde mir persönlich ein kleines Review, den Rutsch ins Jahr 2006 erheblich erleichtern. Einen besseren Einstieg könnte es für mich nicht geben,

in diesem Sinne

Prosit Neujahr

Eure

Basic


	13. Chapter 13

Sodala, da bin ich auch mal wieder. Dieses Kapitel enthält für meinen Geschmack ziemlich viel Information und wenig Handlung. Aber muss schließlich auch mal sein. Außerdem ist es bereits die dritte Version von Kapitel dreizehn und bevor ich alles wieder lösche und mich an Version vier setzte, poste ich es lieber gleich!

Aber nun viel Spass beim lesen.

Vertrauter Feind 

_Kein guter Tag _

Hermine hastete keuchend den langen, endlos erscheinenden Korridor entlang. Wieso zum Merlin hatte sie ihre Mittagspause auch in der Bibliothek verbringen müssen? Nun würde sie zu spät zum Zusatzunterricht kommen. Aber als ob das nicht das schlimmste wäre, nein, ausgerechnet heute hatten sie diesen bei Prof. Snape.

Die Gryffindor stoppte abrupt vor der Klassentüre und gönnte sich noch einen Augenblick zum verschnaufen, war ja nun auch schon egal. Es hatte vor zwei Minuten geläutet.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an die schwere Holztüre und öffnete sie.

„Miss Granger, ich habe kaum zu hoffen gewagt, dass sie uns heute noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren.", begrüßte sie ihr Professor ironisch.

„Tschuldigung.", murmelte Hermine und beeilte sich, auf ihren Platz zwischen Ron und Harry zu kommen.

„Hätten sie vielleicht auch die Güte, mir einen Grund für Ihr zu spät kommen zu nennen!", forderte sie Snape auf.

„Sir, ich war in der Bibliothek und habe darüber die Zeit vergessen.", erklärte sie kurz. Warum konnte er ihr nicht einfach zehn Punkte für ihr Haus abziehen und damit die Sache für erledigt betrachten?

„Sie haben also die Zeit vergessen? Vielleicht denken sie ja auch, dass sie es nicht nötig hätten in meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen. Vielleicht sind sie der Meinung bereits alles zu wissen?", Snape lies einfach nicht von ihr ab.

„Das denke ich mit Sicherheit nicht.", presste Hermine hervor. Sie spürte bereits eine unangenehme Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen. Was teils an Snapes Anschuldigungen und andererseits an den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler lag.

„Dann ist es ja gut, den ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es durchaus angebracht ist, dass sie hier aufpassen. In ihrer letzten Arbeit konnte ich nämlich nicht viel von dem brillanten Verstand, den meine Kollegen angeblich bei ihnen sehen, entdecken.", sagte Prof. Snape.

„Außerdem gehört zu der Thematik nicht nur das theoretische Wissen, sondern auch der praktische Teil. Darum halte ich es für das beste, wenn sie nach dem Unterricht noch etwas hier bleiben und die Tische reinigen.", fuhr der Zaubertranklehrer fort. Ein schadenfrohes Lachen war von der Seite der Slytherinseite zu hören.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Herm.", versuchte Harry sie etwas aufzumuntern.

„Jetzt hätte ich doch glatt noch etwas vergessen. 15 Punkte Abzug für zu spät kommen.", Hermine hätte auf Krummbeins Leben schwören können, dass bei Snapes letzten Satz ein Anflug von lächeln über sein Gesicht gehuscht wäre.

„Diese miese, kleine Fledermaus. Lange kann er uns nicht mehr ärgern.", zischte ihr Ron ins Ohr.

„Mr. Weasley, ich denke wir haben durch ihre Freundin bereits genug Zeit vertrödelt. Fünf Punkte Abzug.", schnarrte Snape und machte sich dann daran, die Zubereitung für einen Vergesslichkeitstrank an die Tafel zu schreiben.

Harry und Hermine hielten es für das beste, Ron mit einem Tritt gegen das Schienbein zum schweigen zu bringen.

„Hermine, wir würden dir wirklich gerne helfen, aber wir haben Quidditchtraining.", entschuldigten sich die beiden Jungs nach dem Unterricht.

„Macht euch mal keine Gedanken, dass schaffe ich gerade noch alleine.", lächelte der Lockenkopf.

Nachdem auch der letzte aus dem Klassenzimmer, inklusive Professor verschwunden war, ging Hermine zu dem kleinen Waschbecken neben der Tür und lies Wasser in einen Eimer ein. Snape hatte sie nicht nur dazu verdonnert den Dreck der vergangenen Stunde weg zu machen, nein, sie sollte es auch noch auf Muggelart machen.

Hermine seufzte auf, was hätte sie nicht alles an diesem Nachmittag für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen können, aber jammern half ihr jetzt auch nicht weiter.

Sie drehte das Wasser ab, schnappte sich einen Lappen und begann die hinteren Tische von Krötenaugen, Spinnenfüsse und Elfenstaub zu befreien.

Sie war gerade dazu übergegangen den Boden zu wischen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete.

„Ich brauche noch ca. zehn Minuten, Professor.", erwiderte Hermine, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nenn mich doch einfach Malfoy.", Hermine glitt vor Schreck der Schrubber aus der Hand und krachte laut scheppernd auf den Steinboden.

Sie war Draco seit dem Silvesterabend aus dem Weg gegangen, war es ihr doch mehr als peinlich, dass er sie betrunken gesehen hatte. Dieses dumme Geständnis nicht zu vergessen. Bis jetzt hatte das auch wunderbar geklappt, aber nun stand er vor ihr und hob mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ihren Schrubber vom Boden auf.

„Du bist ziemlich schreckhaft oder liegt es daran, dass du nicht mit mir gerechnet hast?", Draco sah ihr amüsiert in die Augen.

„Also..ähm...ja...chrm...danke.", stotterte Hermine und griff nach dem Wischer.

„Eine sehr Geistreiche Antwort, dass muss man dir lassen.", lachte Draco und setzte sich auf einen der Schultische. Er lies die Beine baumeln und betrachtete das Mädchen vor ihm.

Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, sie endlich mal alleine zu treffen. Seit zwei Wochen versuchte er vergebens mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie war immer von einer Traube Menschen umgeben oder verschanzte sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco hätte Prof. Snape die Füsse küssen können, wenn dieses nicht unter seiner Würde gewesen wäre, als er Hermine Strafarbeit aufgegeben hatte.

„Was willst du?", fragte die Gryffindor unwirsch. Sie kam sich einfach nur dämlich vor, während er auf dem Tisch sass, tauchte sie den Lumpen ins Wasser und wischte den Boden. Aber lieber hatte sie eine Beschäftigung als ihn ansehen zu müssen.

„Warum muss ich immer gleich was wollen? Hey, kannst du damit vielleicht für einen Moment aufhören?", erwiderte Draco.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin hier nicht um mich mit dir zu unterhalten, sondern um eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen.", sagte sie, die Augen standhaft auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Strafarbeit...erinnert mich an unsere, die wir gemeinsam hatten.", sinnierte Draco.

„Nicht gerade meine liebste Erinnerung.", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.

„Ach nicht? Ich hatte den Eindruck, du mochtest sie. Aber vielleicht ne andere Erinnerung, die etwas mit diesem Raum auf sich hat?", spottete Draco. Hermine blickte auf und sah den Slytherin lächeln.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine verständnislos.

„Hier in diesem Raum hat alles begonnen. Vor ein paar Monaten, als du mich geküsst hast.", erwiderte Draco.

„Das haben wir bereits besprochen und abgehackt. Außerdem sehe ich nichts, was damit begonnen hätte.", Hermine hatte ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen und hoffte das Draco ihre roten Wangen nicht sah.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen sanften Ruck an ihrem Arm und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, fiel der Schrubber donnernd zu Boden.

„Hast du wirklich keine Ahnung, was begonnen haben könnte? Verdammt, wir haben in den letzten vier Monaten mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt, als in den letzten sechs Jahren.", stieß Draco heftig hervor. Er hatte die Gryffindor am Arm gepackt und sie zu sich umgedreht. Nun standen sie dicht beieinander und Hermine betrachtete ihre Hände, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben.

„Hermine...sieh mich an.", bat Draco leise, legte seine Finger um ihr Kinn und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt, den Kopf zu heben.

„Ich...Draco hör zu, was ich an Silvester gesagt habe, das tut mir...", doch Hermine kam nie dazu, sich für irgend etwas zu rechtfertigen. Draco legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und brachte sie somit zum verstummen.

„Mach es jetzt bitte nicht kaputt, in dem du dich entschuldigst.", murmelte er und sein Mund kam dem ihren immer näher.

„Hier steckst du also...scheiße...lasst euch nicht stören, habe nichts gesehen und bin schon wieder weg!", rief Ginny von der Tür aus.

Draco und Hermine waren ruckartig auseinander gefahren, als sie Ginny gehört hatten. Hermine stand mit gesenkten Kopf da und Draco lies ein leises „verdammt" hören.

„Ich geh dann mal, wir sehen uns.", Draco strich leicht über Hermines Arm und wandte sich um. Als er an Ginny vorbei ging, nickte er dieser kurz zu.

„Ich bin doch wirklich eine dumme Kuh!", schimpfte sich Ginny selbst. Sie ging auf Hermine zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Es tut mir echt leid. Hätte ich gewußt, dass Malfoy bei dir ist, dann wäre ich nicht hier einfach so reingeplatzt. Mann, ich bin so was von dämlich, ihr wart so kurz davor euch zu küssen und ich! Ich mach mal wieder alles kaputt.", plapperte die kleine Gryffindor weiter.

„Ginny, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist gut so, wie es ist.", beschwichtigte sie Hermine.

„Nein, dass ist es nicht! Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen? Ich meine, du bist verliebt und ich vermassel dir alles.", entschuldigte sich Ginny.

„Ich soll was sein!", ruckartig schoß Hermines Kopf in die Höhe. „Ginny, das ist doch lächerlich. Ich bin nicht in Draco verliebt.", verteidigte sich der Lockenkopf.

Als sie jedoch Ginnys Blick sah, seufzte sie leise aus. „Okay, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen...ist ja gut, evtl. auch etwas mehr! Bist du nun zufrieden?", gestand Hermine.

„Ja und nein. Ich habe es echt total vermasselt, Blaise hext mich ins Morgen.", murmelte das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Du machst gemeinsame Sache mit Blaise Zabini!", schrie Hermine eine viertel Stunde später.

Sie hatte das putzen, putzen sein lassen und hatte ihre _Freundin_ nach draußen auf das Gelände gezogen. Dort hatte Ginny dann kleinlaut gestanden, dass die Idee mit der Kette zum Beispiel von ihr kam. Sie hatte mit Blaise gesprochen und da dieser genau der selben Meinung wie sie war, hatten sie einen Plan ausgetüftelt. Ebenso wie den an Silvester, dass Hermine etwas lockerer werden müsste, daher auch der Nesselwein.

„Ja weißt du, Blaise findet halt auch, dass ihr beide zusammen echt süss seid. Naja, da ihr es alleine nicht auf die Reihe bekommt, dachten wir, dass wir etwas nach helfen.", verteidigte sich Ginny.

„Ginny Weasley, halt dich gefälligst aus meinem nicht vorhandenen Liebesleben raus! Das selbe gilt auch für deinen Freund!", rief Hermine erbost.

„Aber...", stotterte Ginny.

„Kein Aber. Du bist zu weit gegangen.", wütend machte Hermine auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief Richtung Schloss.

„Das ging ja gewaltig in die Hose.", meinte Blaise am Abend.

Er hatte sich mit Ginny im Raum der Wünsche verabredet. Harry meinte, sie träfe sich mal wieder mit Luna.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen, Hermine wechselt kein Wort mehr mit mir, geschweige denn, dass sie mich beachtet.", flüsterte Ginny.

„Warum musstest du ihr auch alles erzählen?", fragte Blaise sie zum wiederholten mal.

„Scheisse Blaise, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich könnte mich doch selbst in den Hintern beissen, dass ich da rein geplatzt bin.", verteidigte sich Ginny.

„Lass mich doch dass übernehmen.", schlug Zabini augenzwinkernd vor.

„Du bist unmöglich! Vor dir gehört wirklich jedes Mädchen eindringlich gewarnt.", sagte Ginny ernsthaft, doch in ihren Augen konnte man erkennen, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

Blaise lächelte sie an und ließ sich tiefer in den grünen Sessel sinken.

„Okay, was machen wir nun? Wir können die beiden doch jetzt nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Die schaffen das nie, sich zu arrangieren.", nahm Ginny das eigentliche Thema für ihr treffen wieder auf.

„Nun ja, immerhin haben wir sie schon so weit gebracht, dass sie es sich eingestanden haben, ineinander verliebt zu sein.", erinnerte sie Blaise.

Ginny die bis dato unruhig im Raum hin und her gegangen war, lies sich auf die Sessellehne von Blaise seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Das sagt bei Hermine gar nichts. Sie ist eine Meisterin im verdrängen von Gefühlen.", erklärte die Gryffindor ihrem neuen Bekannten.

„Das mag sein, aber diesmal hat sie es mit Draco Malfoy zu tun und was der sich in den Kopf setzt, bekommt er auch. Und im Moment hat er deine Freundin im Visier. Aber sag mal, du bist glücklich mit Harry?", verschmitzt lächelte Blaise ihr zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüften.

„Ja allerdings das bin ich. Bei mir hat kein anderer ne Chance, selbst wenn er noch so charmant ist.", lachte Ginny, stand jedoch sicherheitshalber auf.

„Ein Versuch war es wert.", Blaise hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Oder auch mehr als _ein_ Versuch.", betonte Ginny.

Als Blaise und Ginny den Raum der Wünsche verließen, stießen sie mit einer Schülerin aus Gryffindor zusammen, die einen Jahrgang unter Ginny ging.

„Ginny, gut das ich dich treffe, Harry sucht dich überall. Er hat Luna getroffen und ähm...ja...das wollte ich dir nur sagen.", stotterte Natalie McDonald.

„Ach du scheiße. Danke Nat, für den Hinweis. Zabini, wir sehen uns.", verabschiedete sich Ginny schnell und lief den Gang entlang.

„Scheint es ja auf einmal ziemlich eilig zu haben. Ach im übrigen ich bin Blaise Zabini und du bis?", ein charmantes lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Nicht an dir interessiert.", konterte Natalie, drehte sich um und lies einen verdutzten Blaise Zabini mitten im Gang stehen.

„Noch nicht...noch nicht.", Blaise steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und machte sich pfeifend auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin.

Ginny kam abgehetzt in den Geimeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie sah Harry, Ron und Hermine am Kamin sitzen und aufgeregt miteinander diskutieren. Langsam ging sie auf die drei zu.

„Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt? Ich habe Luna getroffen und die wusste rein gar nichts von eurem Treffen.", bluffte Harry sie an, als er Ginny entdeckte.

„Lass uns reden.", bat sie ihren Freund leise.

„Gut. Dann schieß mal los.", Harry verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht hier, bitte.", Ginny sah von Ron zu Hermine, die ihrem Blick auswich.

„Ich gehe in die Bibliothek zum lernen. Ron du kommst mit.", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, ich denke ich habe heute keine Lust mehr zum lernen.", erwiderte Ron und sah gespannt zwischen seiner Schwester und ihrem Freund hin und her.

„Ronald Weasley, dass war keine Frage sondern eine Tatsache. Du bist hier überflüssig.", grob packte Hermine Ron seinen Arm und zog ihn aus dem Stuhl hoch.

„Danke...", murmelte ihr Ginny zu.

„Kein Problem, ich _helfe _dir ja gerne.", zischte Hermine zurück.

Resigniert setzte sich Ginny neben Harry auf das rote Sofa.

„Kann es sein, dass bei dir und Hermine dicke Luft ist?", fragte Harry.

„Harry, was ich dir zu erzählen habe, hat sehr viel mit Hermine zu tun und auch mit meinem angeblichen Treffen mit Luna. Aber versprich mir, dass du weder auf Herm noch auf mich böse bist.", bat Ginny und legte ihre Hand sachte auf die seine.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, wenn ich nicht weiss um was es geht.", Harry entzog seine Hand aus ihrem Griff.

„Versprich es mir.", beharrte das rothaarige Mädchen weiter darauf.

„Na gut, ich verspreche es dir.", gab er schließlich nach.

„Ich habe mich mit Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin ge...", begann Ginny zu erzählen.

„Du hast bitte was! Was hast du mit diesem Weiberhelden zu tun!", unterbrach sie Harry jedoch sofort.

„Hör mir doch erst einmal zu und lass mich ausreden. Dann kannst du von mir aus rum schreien was du willst, aber solange hältst du bitte deine Klappe.", fuhr Ginny ihn an. Im selben Moment tat es ihr leid, ihn so angeblufft zu haben, aber ihre Nerven waren einfach überspannt.

„Also, ich treffe mich schon länger mit Blaise, wegen Draco und Hermine...", setzte Ginny erneut an.

„Seit längerem? Und mir erzählst du etwas von wegen du triffst dich mit Luna, lässt sogar das Training für ihn sausen...", ereiferte sich Harry erneut.

„Wenn du mir mal zuhören würdest, würdest du feststellen, dass es gar nicht um mich und Blaise geht, sondern um Hermine und Draco. Die beiden haben sich ineinander verliebt und wir dachten wir könnten sie verkuppeln. Ich habe es Hermine heute gebeichtet und deshalb ist sie nun sauer auf mich.", sprudelte es aus dem Mädchen hervor.

Harry sah sie einen Moment verständnislos an. Das waren eindeutig zu viele Informationen auf einmal und er musste sie erstmal sortieren.

„Dann hast du gar nichts mit Blaise?", fragte er schließlich nach einiger Zeit.

„Mein Gott, nein! Ich liebe doch nur dich!", seufzte Ginny erleichtert aus und kuschelte sich an Harry.

„Weißt du das es das erste Mal ist.", flüsterte dieser in ihr Ohr.

„Was ist das erste Mal?", fragte sie nach.

„Das du sagst, dass du mich liebst.", antwortete er und zog sie näher an sich, langsam beugte er sich zu Ginny hinab und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe ich auch und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr vertrauen in dich hatte.", sagte er, als er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit den Kuss beendete.

„Schon okay, ich hätte es dir ja auch gleich sagen können. Aber das löst mein Problem mit Hermine noch nicht. Diesmal bin ich echt zu weit gegangen und sie ist so sauer auf mich wie noch nie.", sagte Ginny niedergeschlagen.

„Das renkt sich wieder ein. Dann ist es tatsächlich Malfoy? Sie ist Ron und mir immer wieder ausgewichen, als wir sie auf den blonden Mann ansprachen, mit dem sie sich angeblich trifft. Das erklärt nun auch warum.", erinnerte sich Harry.

„Wenn es wenigstens schon so weit wäre, dass sie sich treffen. Aber entweder ist Draco stur oder sie.", maulte Ginny.

„Du willst es wohl unbedingt dass es was wird mit den beiden. Warum? Ich meine Malfoy ist heimtückisch und hinterlistig. Außerdem hat er nie eine Gelegenheit verpasst uns eins reinzuwürgen.", bemerkte Harry und sah seine Freundin aufmerksam an, die sich in seinen Arm etwas aufrichtete.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass Malfoy irgendwas böses zu uns gesagt hat. Wann hat er das letzte Mal Hermine oder einen von uns beleidigt?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Darf ich dich an die Schlägerei in der grossen Halle erinnern.", wies sie Harry darauf hin.

„Das war doch nichts. Ihm sind halt die Sicherungen durchgebrannt, soll bekanntlich vorkommen. Aber Blaise sagt, dass er Hermine wirklich mag. Und sie hat mir das selbe erzählt. Mensch Harry, da muss man doch was tun und darf nicht dagegen reden. Stell dir doch mal vor, Ron wäre gegen unsere Beziehung, dass wäre doch furchtbar.", hielt Ginny ihm eine Standpauke.

Einen Moment schien Harry sehr nachdenklich zu sein, dann zog er Ginny fester in seine Arme.

„Du hast Recht. Wie kann ich helfen, damit wir Hermine und Malfoy überzeugen, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind?", fragte er schließlich. Ginny küsste ihn daraufhin liebevoll.

Blaise und Draco wollten gerade noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Bibliothek machen, als ihnen zwei Mädchen aus Gryffindor über den Weg liefen.

„Hey, so schnell sieht man sich wieder.", rief Blaise einer davon zu.

„Es gibt über 500 Schüler an dieser Schule und ausgerechnet dir muss ich begegnen.", erwiderte Natalie McDonald genervt.

„Das würde ich Schicksal nennen. Darf ich fragen wo ihr hingeht?", dafür kassierte Blaise von Draco einen heftigen Stoss in seine rechte Seite.

„Natalie und ich wollten zum See.", erwiderte ihre Freundin, die sehr angetan schien, von den beiden begehrtesten Slytherins angesprochen zu werden.

„Das trifft sich gut, da wollten wir auch gerade hin.", zwinkerte Blaise.

„Ach wollten wir das? Ich dachte du sagtest was von Bibliothek.", sagte Draco dazwischen.

„Ich sagte ich wolle zum See, Draco. _Zum See_!", entgegnete Blaise eindringlich.

„Oh ich verstehe. Ja wir wollten zum See.", lachte Draco.

Wer konnte schon übersehen, dass Blaise heftig am flirten war. Da wollte ihm Draco sicherlich nicht die Tour vermasseln.

„Habe ich irgendwas verbrochen? Ich denke nicht. Susann, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich habe keine Lust, mit diesem Trottel um den See zu wandern.", entfuhr es Natalie, dann packte sie ihre Freundin am Arm, die gerade noch hilflos mit den Schultern zucken konnte und verschwand die Treppe nach oben.

„Sag mir jetzt bitte, dass sie mit dem Trottel dich gemeint hat.", bat Blaise seinen Freund.

„Tja Zabini, dass würde ich ja gerne, aber ich denke nicht, dass dieser Titel auf mich gemünzt war. Sondern ich würde behaupten, du hast soeben einen Korb kassiert.", amüsiert über den Ausdruck auf Blaise Gesicht, lachte Draco auf.

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen. Ich werde Natalie schon noch kriegen.", zischte Blaise.

„Ja ja, und wenn es das letzte ist, was du tust.", erwiderte Draco.

_So, dass war es dann auch mal wieder. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Auch allen ein liebes Dankeschön für ihr Review, die mir keine E-Mail Adresse hinterlassen haben oder eingelogt waren. Freue mich echt über jedes einzelne._

_Kann ich eigentlich noch jemanden dazu bringen, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen!_

_Es gibt ja auch hier welche, die von Schwarz- zu Weissleserinnen werden, hab sogar Beweise dafür...jaaha!_

_Eure _

_Basic_


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo, noch jemand da? Ich weiss, verdammt lange nichts von mir hören lassen und ich will jetzt auch gar nicht mit irgendwelchen Entschuldigungen kommen, den mit dieser langen Wartezeit gibt es wohl kaum etwas, womit man sich rechtfertigen könnte.

Darum will ich euch gar nicht lange aufhalten und wünsche euch nur viel Spass beim lesen.

Vertrauter Feind 

_Aussprache _

Blaise schlenderte gemütlich die Kerkertreppen rauf und sah sich in der Eingangshalle um. Die ersten Schüler verließen die grosse Halle, wo eben das Abendessen statt fand. Der Slytherin lehnte sich lässig an die Wand hinter ihm und wartete. Er zwinkerte einer auffallend hübschen Ravenclaw zu, die darauf kichernd mit ihren Freundinnen weiterging.

„Die Katze lässt das das mausen nicht.", erklang eine Stimme plötzlich.

„Natalie, ich wünsch dir ebenfalls einen schönen Abend.", lachte Blaise und wandte sich dem Mädchen das neben ihm stand nun ganz zu.

„Wie es scheint, hältst du Ausschau nach deinem ganz persönlichen Nachtisch. Wahrscheinlich vergehst du bereits vor Hunger.", meinte die Gryffindor ironisch.

„Weißt du Nat, wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit hätte, würde ich sagen, ich habe meine Nascherei für heute bereits gefunden, aber leider habe ich noch was zu erledigen.", Blaise drehte sich mit einem lächeln um und verschwand in die in entgegengesetzte Richtung zur grossen Halle.

„Meinetwegen musst du dich nicht beeilen, Zabini.", rief ihm Natalie hinterher und durchquerte die Eingangshalle, um zur grossen Treppe zu gelangen.

Nachdem Hermine schweigsam ihr Abendessen eingenommen hatte, verließ sie alleine die grosse Halle. Seit dem Streit mit Ginny, herrschte absolute Funkstille zwischen den beiden Freundinnen. Aber nicht nur die beiden Mädchen litten darunter, sondern auch Harry und Ron. Jeglicher Vermittlungsversuch war bis jetzt an Hermine gescheitert. Sie war immer noch der Meinung, dass Ginny zu weit gegangen war. Um den ständigen Entschuldigungsversuchen ihrer Freundin zu entkommen, flüchtete sie sich wie alle anderen Abende zuvor, in die Bibliothek.

„Guten Abend, Madame Pince.", begrüßte der Lockenkopf die Bibliothekarin.

„Ah, Miss Granger, wieder unterwegs in die Muggelabteilung?", grüsste diese zurück.

Hermine nickte und ging dann schnell, aber leise, durch die Bibliothek in die hinteren Räumlichkeiten. Sie öffnete die schwere Eichentür, welche die Muggelbücher von der magischen Abteilung trennte und trat ein.

Jedoch war der Raum nicht leer, wie die Abende zuvor.

„Du!", stieß sie überrascht hervor.

Der Angesprochene blickte von seinen Buch auf, in dem er bis jetzt gelesen zu haben schien.

„Ja ich, überrascht?", fragte der Slytherin.

Hermine war immer noch in der Tür stehen geblieben, unentschlossen was sie machen sollte. Schließlich gab sie sich einen innerlichen Ruck und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam ging sie zu einem Regal und griff nach einem Buch, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie jedoch den jungen Mann. Dieser musterte sie unverhohlen und lächelte, als er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte.

„Willst du dich nicht setzen?", fragte er schließlich höfflich.

Zögern kam die Gryffindor seiner Frage, Aufforderung oder was auch immer es war nach und lies sich in den anderen Sessel vor dem kleinen Tischchen nieder.

„Was willst du hier? Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen, Zabini.", fragte Hermine schließlich, als das schweigen bereits unangenehm wurde.

„Hm, würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, ich habe plötzlich meine Vorliebe für Muggelbücher entdeckt?", stellte der dunkelhaarige eine Gegenfrage.

„Nein würde ich nicht. Also..", sagte Hermine.

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht.", seufzte Blaise. Dann legte er sein Buch auf den Tisch und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne.

„Ich wollte mit der reden, erstens über Draco und zweitens über Ginny.", kam Blaise direkt zur Sache.

„Ich wüsste nicht was es dich angeht.", erwiderte Hermine knapp und abweisend.

„Da irrst du dich gewaltig, kleine Gryffindor. Mich geht es sehr wohl was an, wenn du mit deiner Art und Weise meine Freunde verletzt.", Blaise Augen blitzten bei diesen Worten auf. Hermine konnte es nicht genau definieren.

„Deine Freunde? Seit wann darf sich Ginny den deine Freundin schimpfen.", schnippte Hermine zurück.

„Seit längerem, ich mag den Rotschopf und wir kommen gut miteinander aus. Also Granger, was ist dein Problem?", fragte Blaise.

„Mein Problem ist, dass Ginny und du gemeinsame Sache gegen mich und Malfoy macht.", wütend knallte nun auch Hermine ihr Buch auf den Tisch.

Was fiel Zabini eigentlich ein ihr den schwarzen Peter zuschieben zu wollen. Nicht sie hatte Scheiße gebaut, sondern er und Ginny.

„Nicht ganz korrekt, wie sonst immer. Ja Ginny und ich machen gemeinsame Sache, aber nicht _gegen_ dich und Draco, sondern _für_ euch.", stellte Blaise richtig.

Irritiert schaute der Lockenkopf den Slytherin an. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das dieser so offen und ehrlich mit ihr sprechen würde.

„Hör zu, ich finde es ja wirklich sehr nett, dass du dir Gedanken über mein ... sagen wir mal ... Liebesleben machst, aber das ist nicht nötig.", Hermine war aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor Blaise.

„Ich mach mir weniger Gedanken um dein Liebesleben, sondern mehr um das von Draco. Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Granger. Er findet dich ... nett.", versuchte Blaise zu erklären.

„Nett? Ahja, ich finde Dumbledore auch _nett_!", sagte Hermine.

„Verdammt, du weißt was ich meine. Oder warum sonst sollten wir uns sonst Gedanken um euch beide machen. Außerdem finde ich es mehr als nur gemein von dir, wie du Ginny behandelst. Sie hat es gut gemeint mit dir! Und du, du behandelst sie, als ob sie den grössten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen hat. Hör endlich auf rumzuzicken und mach deine Augen auf!", Blaise war aufgesprungen und stand nun dicht bei Hermine. Endlich konnte sie das blitzen in seinen Augen definieren, er war wütend.

„Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Ginny ist eine wunderbare Freundin, die sich jeder nur wünschen kann. Und Draco würde für dich durch die Hölle gehen und wieder zurück.", nach diesen Worten drängte er sie beiseite und verschwand. Nicht ohne die Tür laut krachend in das Schloss fallen zu lassen. Verdattert blieb Hermine zurück, so hatten sich bis jetzt nur wenige mit ihr zu sprechen gewagt.

Wütend stapfte Blaise durch die Bibliothek. Wie konnte ein Mensch alleine nur so engstirnig sein.

„Hören sie mal, Mr. Zabini. So geht das nicht, dass sie hier in der Bibliothek mit den Türen knallen.", kam Madame Pince schimpfend auf ihn zu.

„Kümmern sie sich gefälligst um ihre eigenen Sachen.", herrschte Blaise sie an, was eigentlich gegen seine Art war.

Aufgebracht standen sich nun der Slytherin und die Bibliothekarin gegenüber. Ein glucksen, von einem der Tische, drang an Blaise sein Ohr. Unwirsch wandte er den Kopf und sah Natalie mit ihren Freundinnen dort sitzen.

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei den Mädchen angekommen, packte Natalie am Arm und zog sie hoch. Erschrocken sah diese ihn an.

„Und du meine Kleine, kommst jetzt mit mir mit.", zischte er.

Eine zutiefst aufgebrachte Madame Pince und drei erschrockene Fünfklässerinnen aus Gryffindor zurücklassend, zerrte Zabini Natalie aus der Bibliothek.

Nachdenklich kehrte Hermine einige Zeit später in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Als sie durch das Portraitloch geklettert kam, empfing sie die gewohnt gemütliche Atmosphäre, die dieser Raum ausstrahlte. An vielen Tischen wurden noch schnell die Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag fertig gestellt, in einer Sofaecke wurde Snape explodiert gespielt. Schließlich sah sie Ron, Harry und Ginny vor dem Kamin sitzend. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Noch einmal atmete Hermine tief durch und ging schließlich auf ihre Freunde zu. Als Ron sie bemerkte, verstummte er und die beiden anderen sahen zu ihr.

„Meinetwegen könnt ihr euch ruhig weiter unterhalten. Oder störe ich?", fragte Hermine schnippischer als sie eigentlich wollte.

„Ähm, nein. Wir...also, eigentlich haben wir uns nur gerade über unsere Hausaufgaben unterhalten.", brachte Ron stotternd hervor und sah sich hilfesuchend um.

„Ronald, seit sieben Jahren gehe ich mit dir in die selbe Jahrgangsstufe und habe dich noch nie über Hausaufgaben reden gehört.", Hermine konnte ein lächeln angesichts ihres Freundes, der nun leicht rosarot um die Ohren wurde, nicht unterdrücken.

„Aber warum ich eigentlich hergekommen bin," redete Hermine weiter, dabei wandte sie sich an Ginny. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hab mich blöd in den letzten Tagen verhalten. Es tut mir leid.", sprudelte es aus dem Lockenkopf hervor.

Ginny sah sie erst reglos an, dann breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein lächeln aus. Endlich stand sie auf und schloß ihre Freundin fest in die Arme.

„Nein Herm, mir tut es leid. Ich hätte mich nicht einmischen dürfen. Du hattest Recht, es ist alleine eure Sache.", entschuldigte sie sich nun auch bei ihrer Freundin.

„Ach weißt du, es hat noch niemanden ein Schubs in die richtige Richtung geschadet.", meinte Hermine.

Der Rotschopf zog sich ein wenig zurück und starrte sie aus grossen Augen an.

„Heisst das etwa, das du und er...also das ihr...ich meine habt ihr geredet...sind du und ...", doch weiter kam Ginny nicht, sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Das heisst gar nichts, nur das ich darüber schlafen werde und mir eventuell Gedanken darüber mache, wie ich mich nun weiter ihm gegenüber verhalten werde.", erklärte Hermine.

„Sag mal Harry, weißt du von was die beiden reden?", wollte Ron von seinem Freund wissen.

„Jepp, weiss ich.", sagte Harry und sah lachend von Ginny zu Hermine.

Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich nun wieder neben die Jungs.

„Ach jeder weiss es mal wieder, nur ich nicht. Aber ihr müsst mir natürlich nicht erzählen worum es geht.", schmollte Ron.

„Ron, ich habe gerade den Streit mit Gin beigelegt. Da muss ich nicht gleich den nächsten mit dir anfangen.", meinte Hermine.

„Aber Harry weiss es doch auch und scheint damit kein Problem zu haben.", sagte Ron beleidigt.

„Naja, am Anfang war ich schon schockiert, aber wenn Hermine glücklich dabei ist, will ich ihr nicht im Weg stehen und machen könnte ich sowieso nichts.", erklärte Harry.

„Naja, noch ist es nicht soweit und ich weiss auch gar nicht, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Schließlich habe ich das nicht alleine zu entscheiden. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen wie das weitergehen soll.", nachdenklich starrte Hermine ins Kaminfeuer.

„Nun ja, vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm reden?", schlug Ginny vor.

„Vielleicht sollte jemand mal mit _mir_ reden!", mischte sich Ron wütend wieder ein.

„Gut, wie du willst. Hermine hat sich in Draco verliebt, und Draco auch in sie. Aber weil beide solche Sturköpfe sind, ist es Blaise und mir nicht gelungen, sie zu verkuppeln. Am Schluss habe ich Hermine alles gebeichtet und darum auch der Streit. Zufrieden, Bruderherz?", klärte Ginny ihn in Kurzfassung auf.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig. Veräppeln kann ich mich alleine. Also Hermine, was ist los?", stellte Ron seine Freundin ärgerlich zur Rede.

Hermine sah Ron an, dann hilflos zu Ginny und Harry, und schließlich wieder zu Ron.

„Nee Leute...ihr wollt mich doch verarschen oder? Hermine sag dass das nicht wahr ist.", stammelte Ron.

„Also weißt du, wenn ich ehrlich bin...naja...", mehr brachte Hermine nicht raus.

Ron wechselte nun seine Gesichtsfarbe ziemlich schnell, von rot zu weiss, bis es schließlich bei einem ungesunden grau stehen blieb.

„Ron, es ist ganz alleine Hermines Sache.", warnte Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Ginny, du verstehst anscheinend nicht, sie will was von Malfoy!", sagte Ron mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ich verstehe sehr wohl. Und ich mag Draco irgendwie.", meinte Ginny.

„Aber...was geht den jetzt ab? Ich meine, wir reden hier von Malfoy!", rief Ron und einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um.

„Mann sei leiser. Ja wir können uns ja denken, dass es ein Schock für dich ist, aber er hat sich...ähm geändert. Außerdem haben wir dir in deiner Wahl was deine Freundin betrifft auch nicht reingeredet, sondern uns mit ihr arrangiert. Und das war bei Merlin nicht einfach.", redete Harry auf seinen Freund ein.

„Padma kann man jawohl auch nicht mir Malfoy vergleichen.", schnippte Ron.

„Genau das war der Grund, warum ich nicht mit dir darüber reden wollte. Aber kein Grund zur Panik, Ron, noch sind wir nicht zusammen!", Tränen des Zorns standen Hermine in den Augen. Sie sprang auf und lief in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Das hast du ja wieder toll hinbekommen!", sagte Ginny und lief ihrer Freundin nach.

„Was hab ich den jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Alles Kumpel, einfach alles.", Harry lies sich in seinem Sessel zurücksinken und starrte ins Feuer.

„Was zum Merlin denkst du dir eigentlich, Zabini?", rief Natalie, als sie der Slytherin raus aus dem Schloss über die Ländereien schleifte.

Als dieser darauf keine Antwort gab, versuchte es Natalie erneut.

„Zabini, lass mich auf der Stellte los. Hörst du mich?", schrie sie mittlerweile leicht panisch. Er schleifte sie immer mehr in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Ich kann dich laut und deutlich hören. Und wenn du noch etwas lauter schreist, hören es auch alle anderen im Schloss.", Blaise hatte sich zu dem Mädchen umgewandt. Sie gestalte die _Entführung_ nicht gerade einfach, sie stemmte sich gegen seinen Griff, kratzte und schlug auf ihn ein.

„Das sollen sie auch hören. Zabini du machst mir Angst.", verzweifelt kämpfte Natalie nun gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an.

Abrupt stoppte Blaise und zog die Gryffindor in seine Arme.

„Das wollte ich bestimmt nicht. Ich glaube ich wollte einfach mit dir alleine sein.", flüsterte er ihr entschuldigend ins Ohr und streichelte dabei sanft über ihr braunes Haar.

„Du hättest auch einfach fragen können und mich nicht einfach rauszerren.", langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Damit du wieder nein sagst?", wisperte Blaise und näherte sich mit seinen Lippen den ihren.

Als Natalie dies jedoch bemerkte, stiess sie ihn mit aller Kraft von sich.

„Zabini, du bist und bleibst ein ...", doch was er war, erfuhr Blaise nie, den schneller als man Quidditch sagen konnte, hatte er Natalie wieder an sich gezogen und ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschlossen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Das kannst du mir alles später sagen.", wisperte er und zog sie ein Stück näher an den Verbotenen Wald. An einem Fleck wo sie so schnell nicht zu sehen waren.

Leise löste sich Natalie ein paar Stunden später aus den Armen von Blaise. Sie suchte in der Morgendämmerung ihre Kleidung zusammen, zupfte vereinzelt ein paar Blätter aus ihrem Haar und sah mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck in den Augen, auf den schlafenden Slytherin nieder.

„Es hätte was besonderes mit uns beiden sein können, aber du bist nun einmal wie du bist.", flüsterte sie, dann drehte sie sich um und lief mit schnellen Schritten zurück ins Schloss.

Draußen auf den Ländereien rollte sich Blaise mehr zusammen, ihm war plötzlich kalt geworden.

So meine Lieben, dass war es dann mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seit trotz meiner langen Abwesenheit noch mitgekommen.

Ich danke allen, die mir reviewt haben, jedes einzelne hat mich sehr gefreut und mich zum weiter machen, ähm ja, fast gezwungen. lol

Bei den nächsten Reviews werde ich dann auch wieder ausführlich antworten, versprochen!

Also ich hoffe wir lesen uns wieder,

Eure

Basic


End file.
